A Thin Line
by AllieLoveFinchel
Summary: Everyone has that one person...you know, that person everyone else seems to think is so fantastic and great, but you just...don't. For Rachel Berry, that person is Finn Hudson. FINCHEL AU
1. Hell-O

**This story** **is** **for the lovely Lizfinchel who asked for an enemies turned lovers Finchel fic. It started off as a one shot, but what can I say? Things never go as I plan them. Will be a short multi chap, probably four or five chapters, unless this Finchel just go crazy, which they may! I just follow their lead.**

**They're all lawyers in this one, which I definitely am not, so forgive me and humor me please by going along with anything I say that is outlandishly unrealistic for the land of law. Luckily the focus is on them and not so much their jobs so hopefully it won't be an issue. Hope you guys like :)**

**I don't own glee or any quotes or songs I may use**!

* * *

There's a thin line between love and hate. maybe you're confusing your emotions.

- Simone Elkeles

Everyone has that one person...you know, that person everyone else seems to think is _so_ fantastic and great, but you just..._don't_. For Rachel Berry, that person is Finn Hudson. He's the golden boy of Pillsbury, Schuester & Associates, an all American frat boy to the tee. He's at least a foot taller than her own five foot three frame, messy brown hair, amber eyes and these ridiculous dimples.

Rachel can't stand to look at him. In fact, she'd go as far as to say she hates him. Her fathers always taught her that hate is a strong word that should never be used thoughtlessly, but there's no other way around it. She hates him. Trust her, she's given it plenty of thought.

He irks her to no end. He has these eyes that always seem to be sparkling annoyingly and this half smile he does all the time that practically makes girls panties fall right off. It makes her sick. _He_ makes her sick! Hello! Most people smile with both sides of their face Hudson, maybe you should give it a try sometime!

She had the great displeasure of making his acquaintance when she accepted a job at Pillsbury & Schuester upon moving to New York City. There's no shortage of lawyers in New York, but thankfully for those in family law, there's no shortage of people getting divorced either.

She made fast friends with a sassy, intelligent blonde at the firm named Quinn Fabray and even faster enemies with one Finn Hudson. Just one week in her new office and she caught him making out with a client in one of the conference rooms. Naturally she lost all respect for him, quickly telling their boss Will what she saw, causing him to take Finn off the case, suspending him for a week and humiliating him in front of the entire office. Everyone else, excluding Finn and Rachel, seemed to forget rather quickly, Finn's golden boy status remaining practically unscathed.

It's safe to say it was pretty easy from then on out to not get along with Finn, him making revenge on her his own personal mission.

Drama aside, she never took much to the corporate world, not caring for the way she always felt surrounded by sexist, idiotic men (here's looking at you Finn Hudson). So once Quinn broke up with their colleague (and Finn's right hand man) Noah Puckerman, they both decided a change in scenery was much needed. They came across a loft for lease above a dry cleaners while out for lunch in Manhattan one day and the rest is history.

They quit their jobs and leased the space, making it over into a shabby chic office featuring a conference room, a small kitchen, an open meeting area and two offices for the both of them. They're no doubt very small fish in the vast ocean that is New York law, but they're making quite a name for themselves and are steadily gaining new clients thanks to stellar word of mouth references from their clients. In fact, their work load is growing so much, they just hired on a new paralegal to help, Kitty Wilde. Quinn knows her from college and swears she'll be a great addition to their practice.

Rachel's currently waiting for them at their favorite bar, Dalton's, her best friend Blaine (also the bar tender) pouring her a fresh bowl of peanuts. (What? Haven't you heard the horror stories of the diseases and illnesses laying wait in those bowls of bar nuts, just waiting for their next victim? No thank you!) She's trying to tell him all about her awful day in court, but he keeps giving her this look and she knows there's something he wants to say.

"Oh just spill it Blaine, quick before Quinn and Kitty get here."

"Okay," he sighs, setting down the rag he was using to wipe down the counter, "you know how I've been dating that really great guy Kurt?"

"The one you won't let anyone meet yet because you're afraid to jinx it? Yes I know," she grins.

"Exactly. Well, he's...Rachel I need to tell you..."

He's stumbling over his words, stuttering and looking around nervously when she hears it..._his_ voice, calling out _her_ best friend's name like they're pals or something.

"Blaine! My man!"

Blaine looks to her with wide eyes and whispers quickly, "Kurt is Finn Hudson's step-brother."

* * *

He's totally stoked when he finds out his brother's new boyfriend is a bartender. Ever since Puck decided to bang the hot bartender at their usual spot and then never call her back, they've been on the hunt for a new place to call theirs.

He and the guys are meeting up tonight at the bar Blaine manages, a little place not too far from the office with lots of potential, he googled it. He gets there before Puck and Sam, immediately spotting Blaine behind the bar talking to a tiny little brunette. She's sitting down, he can't see much, but what he can see looks awesome and her long hair hanging down her back is just begging him to run his fingers through it. He smirks a little to himself, thinking that this place is going to work out just fine.

"Blaine! My Man!" He calls out, more than ready to sit down with a beer and see what the brunettes face looks like. He's a little confused by the way Blaine looks up at him nervously before saying something quickly to the mystery girl. He finishes what he's saying just as Finn approaches the bar and _she_ turns to look at him.

Rachel Berry?!

Oh no. Nope. No way. He was not just fantasizing about _Rachel Berry_; about pulling that long brown hair of hers as that compact little body bounces on top of him. No. If there's one woman in this world Finn Hudson will never sleep with, it's Rachel Berry. He'd bet money on it. He hates her. She's...what's that word Kurt taught him...oh right, _pretentious_. Kurt beat him at a game of Scrabble he forced him to play one day with the word pretentious and he's remembered it ever since because that's Rachel Berry in a nut shell. She's pretentious and just a snobby, goody two shoes, know it all and he just can't stand her.

He met her when she started working at his firm and she immediately got on his bad side, always sucking up to their boss Will, trying to out do everyone during the stupid (and totally pointless might he add) team building exercises Will always makes them do. Then there was the day she tattled on him like a kindergartener. He'd been in the conference room meeting with a new client. The client was upset, of course, she was going through a divorce after all, and she just kind of _lunged_ at him. Maybe she was just trying to make herself feel better? Prove to herself that she was still desirable? He doesn't know, he sure as hell never claimed to understand women.

He's never hooked up with a client before, honestly, he's made a rule of it, but she just pounced on him! She was totally a MILF so it _was_ kind of awesome, but he swears he was about to push her away right when little Miss Berry stuck her nose right where it didn't belong. What was she doing in the conference room anyway? She ran straight to Will and told on him and ever since then, she's been número uno on his shit list.

It helps that she became attached at the hip with Puck's ex Quinn. He'd be lying if he said they didn't find ways to torture the girls on purpose. It's fun. It's the same reason he still keeps going to the same gym as her. He didn't know she went there when he signed up, he swears, but once he found out how much besting her in challenges in bootcamp pissed her off, he couldn't make himself leave. Making her miserable is one of his favorite not-so-guilty pleasures.

He realizes by the looks on their faces that he's totally spaced out, lost in thought about Rachel. He's just about to say something to play off his awkwardness when Rachel herself opens her big mouth.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing. Surprised to see you here all alone, didn't know your lady lover ever let you out of her sight."

"Oh Hudson, I know when there's a shortage of desperate divorcees around to take advantage of you get off on thoughts of Quinn and I in the throes of passion but unfortunately for you, she's not my lover...or maybe she is. You'll never know."

He grunts at her, rolling his eyes and trying to play off the effect the thought of she and Quinn together in his head are having on him. Ugh. Fuck her and her weird Jedi mind tricks.

"She's on her way actually if you must know, to join me in having drinks with _my_ best friend Blaine."

"You're best friends with _her_?" He asks, wide, accusing eyes shooting to Blaine.

"Guilty," Blaine smiles awkwardly, looking around and probably wishing to be anywhere else but here.

"Well, well," he finally smirks, thinking that he really wants to leave but that staying will probably piss Berry off and well, that just might be more fun. "Pour me a beer Blaine, time to see if this one here is less annoying when there's alcohol involved."

* * *

Great. She finally escapes him at the office, only to have him join her gym and now attempt to take over her favorite hangout spot _and_ her best friend in one fell swoop. What has she done so wrong in her life to have karma in the form of Finn Hudson following her at every turn? Apparently she really needs to reevaluate herself; do some good soul searching.

Her leg is twitching she wants to stand up and get away from him so badly, he just sat down right next to her for crying out loud! But she won't do it. That's what he wants, she knows the games he plays. So she has Blaine pour her some more tequila and she throws it back, praying the girls arrive soon.

Blaine gives them some lame excuse about having to go check the stock in the back and practically runs to his temporary freedom, leaving her there all alone with her arch enemy. Some best friend he is.

"So, you know Blaine?" Finn finally asks, filling the awkward silence.

"Obviously. He was the first friend I made when I came to the city."

"Yeah, he's a cool guy, what I know of him at least. He's dating my brother."

"So I've been told," she replies, looking around for any sign of Quinn or Kitty to help ease the tension between she and Finn.

"Yeah I like that-"

"You don't have to do this," she cuts him off.

"Huh?"

"It's no secret we don't like each other. We don't have to try to be friendly for Blaine's sake. He knows all about you."

"Talk about me a lot do you Berry?" He smirks, taking a sip of his beer.

"Don't you wish," she quips before sighing in relief at the sight of Quinn and Kitty _finally_ walking through the door.

"Sorry we're late!" Quinn cries, taking the stool next to Rachel before realizing who's occupying her other side. "Oh! Hi Finn." Quinn shoots her a confused look, Rachel just rolling her eyes and mouthing "I'll tell you later".

"Well hello and who is this fine new addition to the barracudas?" She cringes when she hears Finn's voice again, used to the ridiculous nickname the boys have given her and Quinn, but so _not_ okay with him attempting to hook up with Kitty.

"I'm Kitty," she giggles, Rachel watching in horror as she holds her hand out, Finn taking it and placing a soft kiss against her palm, "pleased to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine,"' Finn smirks, and she swears she can actually _see_ Kitty swooning.

Someone has to stop this.

"No!" Rachel cries, swatting the hand Finn just kissed and pointing her index finger at her, "Bad Kitty!" Kitty looks at her confused as Rachel turns back to Finn, "Off limits Hudson! I will not have you tainting her in anyway! New York is full of easy and sleazy women, go find one of them."

"You know Berry, you might be less uptight and actually slightly enjoyable to be around if you got laid every once in awhile," he shrugs, winking at her.

Oh the nerve of this man!

"Yo the party has arrived my compadres!"

She sees Quinn roll her eyes as Puck's voice fills the entire bar, announcing his and Sam's arrival. Rachel's not particularly thrilled to see them either, having lost to Sam in court today, but she's slightly relieved to not have to respond to Finn's asinine comment.

"Finnigan my brother, hangin with the barracudas?" Puck asks once he reaches his side, eyes lingering on Quinn for a moment before widening at the sight of Kitty. "I don't believe we've met-"

"Don't even think about it," Quinn spits, narrowing her eyes at him and causing him to immediately pull back from Kitty. She feels a little bad for Kitty, plopping down on her stool in defeat, still confused she's sure as to why Rachel and Quinn won't let her talk to any cute boys.

"Tough break today Berry," Sam interjects, moving in front of Puck in a move they both clearly hope will make Quinn look away.

"Yes well, my client did have some outrageous demands. In all honesty, the right guy won."

"Yeah, you're lady _was_ pretty slutty," he laughs, making her stomach roll at the way he smirks at his friends.

"Slut shaming are we? Wow, you guys professionalism never ceases to amaze me," she says as she pops a peanut in her mouth.

"Hey Berry you know they say there's all kinds of gross stuff in bar nuts. Like shit. I mean actual shit, poop and bacteria from people sticking their hands in them after going to the bathroom," Finn say grinning, just waiting for her to freak out she's sure.

"You're such an amateur," she sighs, "Blaine always pours me a fresh bowl. Ladies let's go get a table." She stands and walks off, not giving either woman time to protest.

As soon as they're seated and she finally, _finally_ doesn't feel Finn's eyes on her anymore, she turns to Kitty. "Sorry but those three men? Strictly off limits. The blonde one, well he's just an idiot. The mohawked one, he's Quinn's ex and also kind of an idiot, no offense Q."

"I take no offense to the truth," Quinn sighs, looking over her shoulder once more at Puck.

"And the tall one? Well, he's just a jack ass. And a man whore. Trust me, he'll only bring you down."

"Oh I would never date Quinn's ex," Kitty assures them, smiling at Quinn before turning back to Rachel, "and the blonde is too pretty. I can't date a man with prettier lips than me. But are you sure about the tall one? He's really cute."

"I'm positive! He's off limits! You'll thank me one day I swear." She sits back and exhales loudly, not liking the way Kitty's looking at her so strangely.

"Okay, what am I missing?"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asks, annoyed.

"Did you used to date him?"

"No!" Rachel gasps, appalled.

"Have you slept with him?"

"Absolutely not! I loathe his very existence!"

"Hmmm, you sure seem to care a whole lot about if I date him or not. You know they say there's a thin line between love and hate. Maybe you're just confusing your emotions."

"That's the most deranged thing I've ever heard anyone say in my life," Rachel snaps, throwing back another gulp of her drink and effectively ending that conversation with the look she gives both Quinn and Kitty. Kitty just shrugs and smirks as they begin talking about the table of attractive men to the right of them, but Rachel can't concentrate on what they're saying, unable to shake the unsettling feeling Kitty's words have given her.

Her in love with Finn Hudson? Yeah right! Thanks for the laugh Kitty! That couldn't be further from the truth. Really. She doesn't even like him. She hates him. Okay? _Hates_ him.

* * *

"What the hell were you doing sitting with the barracudas anyway?" Puck asks, taking the seat Rachel just left and giving him an accusing look.

"Don't start dude. I came here to meet Kurt's new boyfriend Blaine and she was here talking to him." He realizes he's watching her as he says this to Puck, shaking his head quickly and looking back to his beer. "Blaine and Berry are like best friends or something I just found out."

"She's pretty hot when she gets pissed off," Sam says, "you shoulda seen her in court today she-"

"Shut the fuck up dude, there's nothing hot about Rachel Berry," Finn quips, still trying his best to shake off the images of her he got when he first saw her sitting at the bar.

"You know you're real weird about her," Sam huffs.

"No I'm not."

"You kinda are bro," Puck agrees.

"She gets on my fucking nerves! Puck's the same way!"

"With Quinn," he corrects.

"Whatever dude you like to mess with Rachel too."

"Yeah because she's hilarious, but I kinda like her...and I can admit she's hot."

"Plus Quinn's Puck's ex-girlfriend," Sam points out, "that he's still in love with."

"Fuck you I'm not in love with her!" Puck snarls, throwing a peanut over Finn's head but completely missing Sam.

"What're you trying to say?" Finn asks, annoyed.

"I'm just sayin man, haven't you ever heard that saying? There's a thin line between love and hate?"

"You think I'm I love with Rachel Berry?!"

"You tell me," Sam shrugs, burying his face in his drink to hide his growing smile from the look on Finn's face; Puck doing a pretty awful job at disguising his smile as well.

Him in love with Rachel Berry? Yeah right! Thanks for the laugh Sam! That couldn't be further from the truth. Really. He doesn't even like her. He hates her. Okay? _Hates_ her.


	2. Vitamin D

**So I got this silly idea to name each chapter after an episode of Glee. Last chapter was Hell-O, naturally. Still no ownership of any of the titles or characters or any of that fun stuff.**

**P.S. Do yourself a favor & never believe anything I say about how many chapters there are going to be lol ;)**

* * *

_Pseudoephedrine! It's the stuff they put in decongestants to make them non-drowsy. It's kind of like a…well, like a vitamin. I would pop two of these blue meanies every morning and then I would be a firecracker for the rest of the day!_

_-Terri Schuester_

She's exhausted. Scratch that, she's _dying_. She stops and rests her hands on her knees, letting her head hang down as she fights to catch her breath. Their new boot camp trainer Brody is _insane_. When she first met him she thought he was nice, maybe even a little cute, but after being in his camp for a week Rachel's convinced he's certifiable. Who in the world could keep up with this course he set up?

She lifts her head up, looking around and feeling a little bit better about herself when she sees everyone else struggling as well. At least it's not just her. She's wiping the sweat from her brow when a large figure zooms past her, easily making its way through the tire jumps.

Finn?!

She finds herself just standing there, gasping for air as she watches him in awe. He's moving through the course with ease, jumping and climbing like a beast. Oh no. This is will not do. Brody told them when he first set up the course that there'd be a race at the end of the week and a prize for the winner. As always, she'd been determined to be that winner, and confident that she would be, until Brody actually got them outside to the park and made them do it. The only comfort she found in her looming failure was the fact that she knew there was no way Finn would be the winner either. She can swallow anyone else beating her, but _not_ Finn.

As she's standing there watching him with her mouth hanging open, she's not feeling quite so confident about that anymore. Sure Finn is in decent shape...obviously some women find his tall frame and broad stature attractive, you know, if you're into that sort of thing. The way the veins in his arms pop out when he's straining his muscles, the way he sticks his tongue out a little when he concentrates...other women find it cute probably. It's just not for her. Plus she hates him. Remember?

But she digresses. He's always good at what they do, but not like this. He's clumsy and often lacks the stamina of some of the other campers but today he's...he's on fire! It's pissing her off! She immediately gets back to the course, pushing herself harder and faster. She will not be beat by Finn Hudson!

She's feeling light headed as the afternoon sun beats down on her, but she won't stop, keeping the vision of Finn's form ahead of her in her line of sight to serve as motivation. _He will not beat you, _she chants in her head. _He drinks beer like a fish and pops chili cheese dogs like potato chips. You start each day with green juice and only eat carbs on the weekend, you've got this Berry!_

She's chanting this over and over again in her head like a prayer as she does her twenty-fifth burpee in a row.

_You've got this, He will not beat you. You've got this, you've._..

She opens her eyes and tries her hardest to shake the fog and confusion out of her head. Where is she?

"Rachel! Rachel can you hear me?"

Who is that talking to her and why is he talking so loud?

"Rachel can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"

"Too loud," she groans, "stop talking so loud."

"Oh good, she's alright! She's alright people!"

She opens her eyes again, her vision focusing on Brody's face above hers. Is she laying in the grass?

"What happened?" She asks, sitting up quickly and regretting the decision immediately. Her head spins and pounds as she cradles it between her legs, squeezing her eyes shut again.

"You passed out," Brody explains, placing his hand on her back and rubbing soothing circles.

"Here, drink some water," she hears another voice say, looking up to see Finn kneeling next to her, holding out a cold bottle of water to her as he practically glows, glistening in sweat..._like a pig. _God he disgusts her.

She just glares back at him, mentally blaming him for her blacking out and humiliating herself in front of everyone. If she hadn't been pushing herself so hard to catch up with him, this wouldn't have happened.

"Take the water," Brody urges her, taking it from Finn and handing it to her.

"You should really be more careful Berry," Finn smirks at her. "Maybe Brody can recommend a boot camp for you that's a little less intense. Something more your speed."

"Alright, alright guys that's enough," Brody calls, helping Rachel back to her feet as she gulps down the water he handed her. "Let's call it a day, alright? You can all go, see you guys tomorrow." Everyone starts to gather their bags, heading in different directions as Brody turns back to her, "Why don't you sit tomorrow out Rachel? Get some rest."

"I'm fine thank you," she snaps, rolling her eyes at Finn snickering behind them.

"Okay but, do you have anyone that can make sure you get home okay?"

"I'm perfectly capable of getting home."

"Really Rachel, I'd feel more comfortable knowing someone was escorting you home. You know what actually... let me go make a call real quick and I'll do it. I'd be happy to."

She freezes a little as he grins at her, pulling his phone out of his pocket and walking a few steps away. She's noticed the way he looks at her and she's just not sure she wants to be alone with him. Not that she thinks he's going to try and hurt her or anything, but sometimes she thinks he wants to ask her out and she just really doesn't want to deal with that awkwardness right now.

"Walking home with Creepy McCreepster?" Finn asks, interrupting her thoughts.

"I guess. I'd really rather not," she sighs, looking around and realizing it's just the two of them and Brody left. _Fantastic_.

"I'll take you," he offers, shrugging like it's no big deal.

"Uhm, thanks Hudson but really, I'll pass."

"Oh don't flatter yourself Berry. I'll just tell him I'm taking you and then you can go by yourself. That way you don't have to worry about him."

"R-really?" She asks, surprised he'd help her like that.

"Sure, when he...hold on a sec," he says, grabbing his ringing phone from his pocket and turning to answer it. His bag is sitting open at his feet, Rachel's eyes dropping down to see what's poking out. Water bottle, a lanyard with his keys (he should really be more careful and keep things like that tucked in the bag) and the corner of what looks like a medicine box. She feels the overwhelming urge to grab it and see what it is. Oh come on, give her a break! People snoop trough other people's medicine cabinets all the time, it's the same thing. Plus, it's peeking out of his bag just begging to be looked at, right? Of course it is. If it was super private he would hide it in the bottom of his bag.

She takes a few steps forward as quietly as she can, wincing as the grass crunches beneath her feet and her head simultaneously decides to go for a spin. She stills, pinching her temples with her fingers until it feels safe to open her eyes again. She sneaks a peek, seeing Finn's back to her still and hearing his annoying laugh as he has some ridiculous conversation with one of his little boyfriends she's sure.

She bends down and pulls the box up carefully, just enough to see what they are. Pseudoephedrine?! She jumps a little, dropping the box back down in his bag and standing back to her feet just as Brody walks up to her. He didn't notice her snooping, being too busy jabbering on in her ear about maybe stopping for a smoothie on the way to her apartment, but she's not listening, all she can think about is what a dirty, slimy little cheater Finn is. No wonder he was kicking so much ass today!

Oh Finn Hudson, you will rue the day you crossed Rachel Berry!

* * *

What a fraud! Berry bounced into boot camp today with her nose in the air, drinking some green shit and wearing a tank top with the word "KALE" across her boobs. (Seriously? Maybe he'll get a shirt with "CUCUMBER" on it. Now _that_ shit would be funny). Now here she is, not being able to hang, passed out on the grass with that idiot Brody leaning over her and acting like she's on her death bed. He wants to hit that kid upside his head. _Chill out douche, she was just pushing herself too hard trying to keep up with me! She'll wake up in a second!_

Okay, so he admits he does feels a _little_ bad. The only reason she was eating his dust so hardcore was thanks to those bomb ass vitamins his client told him about the other day. Are they vitamins? Maybe it's cold medicine? He's not sure, all he knows is he feels _unstoppable_. Brody's course was like child's play to him, he's _still_ buzzing from all this extra energy he has. Knowing Berry was behind him and insanely angry about having her ass handed to her by _him_ of all people only served to make him go harder and faster. He loves seeing the look on her face when she's bested by someone. Actually, he kind of wishes she'd hurry up and wake up so he could see that face now.

It pains him to admit it, but she's a pretty fierce competitor. She's fast, so fucking fast and way stronger than you'd ever guess by looking at her tiny frame. Some guys probably dig that. The look of determination on her face as she's trying to win, the way her perky ass strains against the fabric of those little shorts she always wears when she's running or climbing. He's sure some guys are super into that. Not him; it's just not his thing...like at all. Plus, he hates her. Remember?

But back to his vitamins, he only decided to give them a try so he could beat Rachel on the course on Saturday. He's a little annoyed she had to up and pass out, totally stealing his thunder, but that's Berry for you. Always the drama queen, always willing to do whatever it takes to be the center of attention.

He's relieved when she finally wakes up, if only because it means he can leave now. He has to go find something else to do to work off this energy, he's feeling super jittery. He's about to do just that when he hears Brody running his mouth about walking Rachel home. He almost wants to laugh at how uncomfortable Rachel obviously is about it, but he can't really say that he blames her. He sees the way Brody looks at her and if he's being honest, the guy kinda gives him a weird vibe. He's far from being Rachel's biggest fan, or fan at all, but his mama didn't raise an asshole (not a total one at least) and he doesn't trust this guy; so he offers to go with her instead...or at least, tell Brody he's going with her since she, not surprisingly, doesn't want his company either. He's trying to explain himself to her when Puck calls, probably another "emergency" about Quinn. Seriously, for someone so "badass" his wingman sure is a massive pussy.

"So you ready?" He hears Brody ask when he finally manages to get off the phone with Puck.

"Hey man don't worry about it," Finn interjects, turning towards him. "I got it."

"No dude, I'm cool. Let's go Rachel."

"Oh, well..." Rachel starts, looking to Finn.

"Well w-we, uhm, have a case we need to talk about. Yeah! I was gonna schedule a meeting at her office, but why not just take care of it now while we can. Right? My boss told me I need to work on my time management so..."

"Oh...okay, I mean, Rachel?"

"Yeah, I forgot all about it. I really need to get this talk over with," Rachel stresses, rolling her eyes like she's super annoyed about it. "Thank you though. I'll catch you later okay?"

"Uh, yeah, okay sure," Brody nods, trying to play off just totally getting rejected by Rachel. What a douche.

They watch as he walks away, Rachel finally turning to him and giving him a small, awkward smile, "So uh, thanks for that. I'll see you I guess."

She bends down to get her bag and almost falls over, cradling her head in her hands as she groans.

"Dammit Berry, come on. You need to get in some AC and get some food and fresh water in you. I'll go hail you a cab."

"I'm fine," she insists, "my apartment isn't that far from here, a cab would be a waste. I can walk."

"You can't even bend over and pick up your bag hot shot, you can't walk home alone."

"You're the last person I want walking me home."

"So you want me to call Brody back?" He smirks.

She narrows her eyes at him for a second before huffing, "Fine! You're the _second to_ _last_ person I want walking me home. At least with you I know you aren't going to try to turn it into a date."

"You can say that again," he agrees. He feels like this makes her glare at him harder, but he can't be sure.

She finally gets her bag strapped over her shoulder, turning to say, "As always, it's been a massive _displeasure_ spending time with you Hudson. See you tomorrow, since you leave me no choice."

He let's her walk a few steps, sighing in frustration when he sees her sway a little and grab her head again. Dammit woman! He can't in good conscience let her walk home alone. He's all for her being embarrassed or knocked down a few pegs, but people nowadays are crazy, especially in New York City, there's no telling what would happen to her if she passed out on a random city sidewalk. Like he said, he doesn't like her but he's not a _monster_.

So he follows behind her. If she doesn't want him walking with her, that's great, he'll just walk behind her. She says her place isn't too far from here so it's not like it's that big of a deal.

He gets momentarily distracted by the sight of her tan, toned legs in front of him, perfectly in stride with his own much longer and much paler legs. How is it possible that such a little chick has such long legs? He's sure some guys love that...you know, fantasize about running their fingers up and down her surely soft and supple skin, wrapping those legs around their waist...but naw. Not him. He's seen much better. He's totally not impressed. _Totally_.

They walk a whole block before she realizes he's behind her. He figures him humming the tune of Heart's "Barracuda" loudly behind her probably tipped her off.

"Are you following me stalker?"

"Oh don't you wish you had a stalker as handsome as me," he quips.

"Oh please," she sneers. "Leave me alone! I don't need a babysitter!"

"I'm just going for a walk. If it happens to be in the direction you're going, I can't help that."

"Ugh you are unbelievable!" She cries exasperated, turning to continue on her trek home.

"Oh wouldn't you, Barracuda?" He sings softly, nodding his head back and forth like the music is playing around him.

She doesn't look back, just raises her right hand and flips him the bird, causing him to throw his head back in laughter.

She turns to glare at him, crossing the street and heading towards the large building in front of her. "This is me. You can kindly leave now. Please."

"You live here?" He asks, catching up to her.

"Yes. Are you going to randomly show up at my place now and torture me more than you already do?"

"Not a chance. I have to see you too much as it is already."

"You could solve that by giving my gym and favorite bar back to me, you know."

"Yeah I know," he grins, beginning to walk backwards in the direction of his place, "but where's the fun in that?"

* * *

She actually does end up skipping boot camp the next day, wanting to be as rested and rejuvenated as possible for Saturday. Plus she knows Finn will think it's because she's feeling tired and weak and she wants to mess with his head a little. She can't wait to catch him off guard at the competition! She texts Brody to tell him she'll miss but will be there bright and early Saturday morning with freaking bells on. Nothing short of a massive natural disaster could make her miss this.

Instead of boot camp, she takes a little trip to the drug store, grabbing a box (or two) of Finn's dirty little secret. In any other situation she would be whole heartedly against any form of cheating, especially by way of performance enhancing drugs, but she thinks it's okay just this once. The look on his face when she wins tomorrow is going to be so worth it! Maybe she should hire a photographer to hide and take pictures of his "graceful loser" face, you know like the ones men hire to take pictures of a marriage proposal without the woman knowing until later. She would even pay to have a copy framed for him! Too bad she didn't think of this sooner...

She pops two of the little blue pills before she leaves, washing them down with a spinach smoothie and shot gunning a Red Bull (don't act so surprised, she did go to college after all). After her morning stretches, she slips on her lucky tennis shoes, favorite yoga capris and "Beast" tank top. The word may be be printed in pink and sprinkled with glitter but she thinks it still gets the message across. Rachel Berry is in it to win it!

Finn's at the park when she arrives, sweating from already doing the course from the looks of it. What's his angle here? Doing the course before before everyone gets here? Does he have something else up his sleeve?

She's watching him with narrowed, suspicious eyes when he lifts the bottom of his t-shirt to wipe the sweat off his brow. She's never seen his bare abs before. He's fit, as she suspected (not that she's ever thought about it before or anything), but not in an overly intimidating meat head kind of way. He somehow manages to be in shape and yet still soft...cuddly. How is that possible? Not that she cares, like at all. She much prefers abs hard enough to wash clothes on. Rock hard, manly abs. Finn Hudson does nothing for her. _Nothing_.

She supposes she would have seen the tree trunk in front of her had she not been busy staring at Finn and thinking about how much the site of his bare torso grosses her out. But she didn't, and now she's sprawled out on the grass, once again, having tripped over the world's largest and most visible tree trunk.

"See something you like Berry?" She hears Finn ask, looking up to see him smirking down at her, holding a hand out to help her up.

"I have no idea what you mean by that," she snaps, ignoring the gesture and standing up on her own.

"Sure," he grins. "You ready to eat my dust as I collect that prize today?"

"Not a chance Hudson. I came to win."

"We'll see about that Berry. Just try not to pass out again, will ya?"

"Not a chance," she smirks, her hands shaking from all her pent up energy.

She feels about ready to explode by the time everyone arrives and Brody starts addressing them. She tunes Brody out, looking around and eyeing her competition. None of these losers stand a chance. She saw them the other day, no one can handle this course. They may as well just all sit back, grab a drink and watch the show; Berry versus Hudson.

Brody has them all in place at the starting line, her hands still shaking with enthusiasm as she waits for him to blow the starting horn. She looks to her right a split second before the horn sounds, Finn smirking at her as he taunts, "Remember, second place is just first loser Berry" before shooting off like a rocket.

She wants to kick herself that she let him distract her, but she doesn't dwell on it for long. Instead, she channels all of that frustration into her sprint, catching up to him easily and letting the look of shock on his face when he sees her next to him light a fire under her ass that pushes her past him.

She feels like Super Woman! She's running and crawling, kicking and punching, jumping and crunching like an absolute beast! She could not have possibly picked a better shirt to wear today! She got a pretty decent lead on Finn at first, his shock at her performance holding him back a little, but he's finally got himself back together. They're literally neck and neck; as soon as she takes the lead, he inches ahead and vice versa. She doesn't even know if anyone else is still participating; In her mind it's literally just her, Finn and the finish line.

* * *

He doesn't understand what's happening right now! Rachel is a fucking machine! Every time he finally gets a lead on her, she comes shooting past him like a little pocket rocket. He feels awesome, having popped a couple more of his magic vitamins before coming this morning, but he doesn't understand how she's keeping up.

They're so close to finishing, he can literally see the finish line from here, but he honestly has no idea who's going to win. All they have left is to do is climb this stupid chain link fence and sprint to the finish line, but Rachel is _right freaking _next to him.

He channels every ounce of frustration he's ever felt towards Rachel Berry and uses it as fuel, scaling the fence and flinging himself over it before Rachel's even reached the top. Hell yes! He's got this in the bag! He's running as hard as he can when he suddenly sees a flash of brown next to him. _What the fuck_?! How does she keep catching up to him?!

It's purely a foot race at this point. He sees Brody at the end, watching them both with his jaw practically on the ground and he kind of feels the same way about Berry today to be honest. It's so close, so freaking close, they're right there, they're about to cross...

"I won!" They both shout at the same time.

"Are you crazy? I totally crossed first!" Rachel turns to him and shouts, covered in sweat, chest heaving.

"No fucking way Berry! I crossed first!"

"I won! Brody, tell him I won!"

Everyone is crowded around Brody watching them and he thinks they may have all dropped out at some point, content to just watch the Hudson Berry show, because, let's be honest, that's what it was. No one else had a shot in hell at winning anyway.

"I...uhm, well," Brody's looking at them both in shock and for the millionth time in the past week Finn has to resist the urge to reach over and punch him in the face.

"Spit it out man! Who won?" He cries.

"It was a tie."

"A TIE?!" Rachel shrieks.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Finn shouts, throwing his hands up in the air in disbelief. He did not just go through all that to tie with Rachel Berry.

"Seriously guys, you literally crossed at the very same time. You guys both won."

"This is unbelievable!" Rachel huffs, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't know why you're so upset," Brody smiles. "You guys did amazing! You both totally deserve the prize."

Both of their heads perk up at the mention of the prize. He actually forgot there was a prize at all, concentrating solely on beating Rachel and nothing else.

"I figured whoever won deserved a really nice cheat meal, so I have a voucher here good for dinner for two at Breadstix."

"The prize is dinner at Breadstix?" Finn asks at the exact same time that Rachel asks if there's only one prize.

"Well yeah," Brody answers nervously, sensing the argument that's about to happen. "I never would have thought two people would cross the finish line at the same time. This is a really difficult course."

"Well I'll take it," Rachel says matter-o-factly. "Every meal is a cheat meal for him."

"Hey-hey, wait a second. That voucher is just as much mine as it is yours!" Finn cries.

"You're not taking this from me Hudson! They have the best vegan meatballs in the city!"

"Oh my God you're gonna waste it on vegan meatballs?! Brody, dude you can't give it to her!"

"Okay guys. You both won, the voucher is good for dinner for two...why don't you just go to dinner together?"

"WHAT?!" They both cry at the same time.

"Arent you both lawyers? You walked home together the other day to talk about work, you can't have one meal together?"

They're both silent at his words. Brody does think they walked together the day before yesterday and talked about a case for work. Damn him for being a nice guy to Rachel, look where it's gotten him!

"Look guys, I have to be back at the gym in ten minutes, I'll hold on to this and you guys let me know when you come to an agreement okay?"

"Fine," Rachel snaps, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Awesome job today guys," Brody smiles, waving and signaling that everyone can go home for the day. Everyone scatters quickly, not wanting to waste anymore of their Saturday at this stupid park he's sure.

"Well there's only one way to solve this I guess," Rachel huffs.

"And how's that?"

"Do the course again!" She shouts, already jogging towards the start.

"Are you insane?" Finn cries, jogging to catch up with her. "Two days ago you passed out because you couldn't handle this course and now you're raring to go again?!"

"I didn't eat lunch that day," she explains like it's that simple.

"That's a lie, you were drinking that green shit you always have, it's something else."

"No it's not," she snaps immediately, the way she tenses a little bit at his words giving her away.

"Hold on!" He cries, grabbing her wrist to make her stop jogging. "You cheated didn't you? What did you do?"

"_I_ didn't do anything!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks, immediately feeling offended at the way she emphasized "I".

"You tell me, _F-Rod_!"

"F-Rod?"

"I know all about your secret little pills Hudson!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I know you were popping pseudoephedrine! There's no way your big ass could have killed the course the way you did without it!"

He's silent for a second, not really knowing what to say as a come back because how in the hell did she figure that out?

"Oh! I have an idea," she smirks evilly. "I'll just tell Brody you cheated and that way I'll get the voucher all to myself."

"Wait a second, wait a second," Finn interrupts, holding his finger out to stop her. "You literally blacked out from this the other day and today you tied with me."

"Yeah so," she shrugs.

"You little hypocrite! I should be calling you _A-Rach_!"

"And why is that?"

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am Berry! You took some too so you could keep up with me!"

"I was just leveling the playing field!" She cries.

"Maybe _I'll_ go tell Brody you were cheating and keep the voucher all for myself!"

"That's not fair! I crossed the finish line just like you did!"

"Well I'm not letting you have it!"

"Well neither am I!"

"Shit," he groans, throwing his head back and thinking about how much he does _not_ want to have dinner with Rachel, but how much he _does_ love Breadstix lasagna. They stand there in tense silence until she finally speaks.

"Looks like we'll be having dinner together then, huh?" She finally surrenders.

"Looks like it."

"This is NOT a date though, just so we're clear."

"Trust me Berry, going on a date with you is the last thing I want to do," he grumbles.

* * *

**The gang will be back next update! I did not anticipate this part being it's own chapter! Also, yes I hate Brody as much as you. He does serve a purpose here, but he won't be around long!**

**Please tell me what you think :)**


	3. Showmance

**Oh man, my "Nochel to Brochel" reviewer, you totally made my day with that! I am SO on team Nochel to Brochel! Rachel has ZERO interest in him in this story, promise! He's pretty much a non-factor after this chapter! I just needed a little bit of his help for a moment :)**

* * *

"_The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender."_

_-Emil Ludwig_

The high pitched, nasally giggle coming from the bar causes Rachel's head to snap to the right as soon as she walks into Breadstix. She and Finn had agreed to meet tonight after work to use the voucher they won in boot camp and she couldn't possibly be more ready to get this over with. When she sees the source of the giggling bartender's amusement, she groans to herself. Of course. Of course Finn got here early to flirt with the first floozy with a decent face and ample breasts he could find. She can't believe she agreed to dinner with him, these vegan meatballs better not let her down tonight.

She marches right up to the bar and orders a shot of tequila before even acknowledging Finn's presence.

"Tequila? Really?"

"I'm going to need some liquid assistance to get through an entire meal with you, so yes, tequila."

He doesn't respond, but she feels his eyes on her the entire time she's throwing back her shot, turning to glare at him as she sucks on a lime.

"Why're you still standing?" He asks.

"You don't expect me to eat my entire meal here while you flirt with the bartender do you?"

"Berry," he grins, " I gotta say, jealousy looks good on you."

"Oh Hudson, don't be silly. This isn't jealousy, I just look good," she purrs, turning to walk back to the hostess stand, knowing he's following right behind her.

Once they've taken their seats at a booth that, annoyingly, happens to be right in the line of vision of the airhead bartender who can't take her eyes off Finn, she clears her throat to break the awkward silence.

"You have the voucher right?"

"No, Brody said he was giving it to you."

"Uhmm no, I asked him yesterday and he told me specifically that he was giving it to you."

"Well he lied because I don't have it."

"Then why am I even here?" She huffs in frustration. "I'm not going to just 'hang out' with you for fun and then pay for my own food after you and the bartender are finished _eye-fornicating_."

"Eye fornicating?" He laughs, his eyes crinkling in amusement as his laugh swirls around them. "You mean eye fucking?"

"If you must be go crass, yes. Either way I don't care to see yours and the bartenders disgusting mating rituals."

"Again with the bartender Berry?" He smirks.

"I just find it unbelievably rude! How is she to know we aren't on a date? We're not, just to be clear, but I'm sure it appears that way to the people around us. She's disrespecting a fellow woman!"

"With a rack like that, she can disrespect whoever she wants," Finn grins as he turns to steal another glance at the blonde behind the bar. She can't explain the weird feeling in her stomach this gives her, but she knows immediately that she has to do something to make it go away.

"That's it!" Rachel cries, slamming her hands on the table. "I'm out. I'm sure I'll see you around soon though since you _refuse_ to leave me alone."

"Oh c'mon Berry, don't get your panties in a bunch!" He shrinks back under her glare, holding his hands up in innocence, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Please, just sit back down and we'll call Brody and get the voucher."

"Fine," she sighs after a moment of angry silence, only giving in because at that very moment a waiter carrying a plate of those delicious "meatballs" walks right by her and she simply cannot resist their scent. She plops back down in the booth, glaring at Finn across the table as she pulls out her phone to call Brody.

"Don't let what I said make you feel bad about yourself Berry," Finn jokes as she's looking for her phone. "Your tits are small but I'm sure they do it for somebody."

"You're a sorry excuse for a human being," she seethes across the table, before looking down at her breasts quickly, hoping Finn doesn't notice. No, they aren't huge, she knows that, but they're pretty fantastic if she does say so herself. Like right now? She's not even wearing a bra! She doesn't need one they're so darn perky! How many girls can do that and actually get away with it? How many? Not that many she thinks.

She fumbles a little on her words when Brody answers, much to Finn's amusement, thanks to the way she'd totally spaced out and been thinking about her boobs, but she recovers, hanging up when she's finished with a huge frown on her face.

"Listen Berry, I'm sorry. I'm sure your tits are great I-"

"Oh my God, please stop talking!" She interrupts, burying her face in her hands. "Brody's on his way...he said he'll just eat with us since he's making the trip up here."

Finn's silent as she says this, staring at her with a weird look on his face before he throws his head back and busts out laughing. A curly haired waiter who enthusiastically introduces himself as Jesse approaches them then, managing to get a drink order out of Finn and chuckling sweetly at Rachel as she asks for more tequila. His warm gaze and sweet smile momentarily distract her from Finn's idiotic laugh and the fact she's now about to be subjected to dinner with both Beavis _and_ Butthead. She's brought back to reality when she hears Finn's voice again.

"You know he did this on purpose right?"

"Who? What are you talking about?" She snaps.

"Brody! He told each of us the other had the voucher just so he could come up here and have dinner with you! Dude's desperate for a slice of Berry pie!"

"Stop!" She hisses.

"What? Youre the one who needs to stop being so uptight! Live a little! Sure, he's a little creepy but I say just give him a slice already! Why not?"

"A slice of what? You guys are already on dessert?"

Brody's voice startles them, their actions mirroring the other as they look up and scrunch their nose in distaste at the way Brody's smiling at Rachel. How on Earth did he get here so fast? She realizes there's probably something really wrong with the fact that she's incredibly thankful she has Finn here with her so she doesn't have to face him alone.

"N-n-no," Rachel stammers, cheeks flushing at the possibility of Brody hearing Finn's words.

"Sorry about the mix up guys," Brody apologizes as he slides into the booth next to Rachel, oblivious to the painfully uncomfortable look on her face. "I have no idea what happened, but hey! Now we can all hang out and chat without all the sweat and running right?" He's chuckling at himself, Finn faking a smile back at him as Rachel sighs in relief at the sight of Jesse returning with their drinks.

"I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of having a special drink made for you," Jesse smiles as he sits a martini glass in front of a surprised Rachel. "It's a Tequini."

"A Tequini?" Finn asks, rolling his eyes at the way Jesse's smiling down at Rachel.

"Yes, a tequila martini" Jesse answers, his smile dropping when he looks to Finn and Brody, but returning as his gaze meets Rachel's once again. "She ordered tequila, but I think a lady as beautiful as this one deserves a special drink. How do you like it?"

"It's fantastic, thank you!" She beams at him as she takes a dainty sip.

"I'll have on of those also," Brody pipes in, turning to Rachel as Finn asks Jesse for another beer. "You know I've been dying to have dinner with you Rachel. I'm not used to having to work this hard to spend time with a girl."

"Is that so?" Finn grins wildly from across the table. She's so unbelievably uncomfortable right now; Brody leering at her the way he is, Jesse still standing there waiting to hear her response even though he's already gotten the guys drink orders, and Finn...Finn practically beaming at her with those ridiculous dimples...those dimples that just reek of arrogance and- and_ a-holeness_! His eyes are sparkling with a thousand silent "I told you so"-s and oh how she hates how this man gets to her so easily!

"Yeah. Although honestly, I never pictured a date with you happening with Finn along for the fun, but-"

"I have a boyfriend!" She blurts out, noticing Jesse's shoulders slump a little as he finally turns and walks away from their table.

"Oh...I-I didn't know," Brody stammers uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry," she says awkwardly.

"It's cool, it's cool," he assures her, "but may I ask who? Do I know him?"

She wasn't expecting him to ask for elaboration! Why does he care? It's not like they've ever dated or like she's promised him something; she doesn't owe him anything! She knows she has to say something though because he and Finn are both watching her with questioning eyes, so she says the first thing that comes to mind.

"You do know him! It's, uhm it's a funny story actually... it's, it's Finn!"

* * *

"_What_?!" Finn and Brody cry simultaneously. He knows he's had a few beers, but he's far from drunk, he's not even tipsy! If he were, he'd swear he heard her wrong, but he's positive he heard Rachel's words correctly, but...why?!

Rachel's looking back at him with wide eyes, silently pleading for him to go along with her words and he thinks she looks an awful lot like a deer in headlights right now, staring straight back at a truck coming right towards her. Seems fitting. He's a Mack truck and you better believe she's getting steamrolled by him for this little stunt as soon as Brody leaves.

She kicks him under the table when he fails to respond, him wincing at the feeling of her pump knocking into his shin, but he forces a smile as Brody turns to him in question. "Sorry Brody, but it's true."

"Wow, I-I," he laughs a little at himself, "I never saw that coming. I thought you guys didn't like each other?"

"Trust me, it was a surprise to me too," Finn grumbles.

"No one knows yet," Rachel explains. "You're actually the first person to find out."

"Well," Brody sighs as Jesse returns with his and Finn's drinks, "I'm happy for you guys. You're a lucky man Finn."

Finn smiles at him awkwardly, wondering if one should really consider the boyfriend of Rachel Berry to be lucky.

"I guess I'll take this to the bar and leave you two to have your date without a third wheel."

Rachel looks to him and he knows she's feeling guilty about lying to Brody but shit! He doesn't care about any of this, he just wants some free lasagna! She's staring at him though and her eyes are doing this crazy thing and dammit! He doesn't understand why, but he feels powerless to ignore her.

"Brody, dude, it's cool. You can eat with us."

"Naw man, you guys have a nice date on the house," he grins, placing the voucher down on the table. "You two really did kick ass that day. And besides, that hot bartender keeps looking over here and since I now know Rachel's off the market, I'd like to see where that could lead. Have a good night."

He slaps Finn on the shoulder as he walks away, grinning towards the bartender, _his_ bartender. He was totally planning on going back over there after Rachel left and building on the groundwork he laid earlier, but now El Señor Creepy is going to go shit all over it. _Great_.

"_He's_ your boyfriend?" Jesse asks, startling both he and Rachel who were both completely unaware of his presence. How long has he been standing there?

"Uhm, yes. He is," Rachel lies, looking to Finn nervously. What's up with all these dudes being into Berry?!

"That's a shame. Someone as beautiful as you deserves better."

He doesn't like how it makes his stomach feel when he sees the way Rachel smiles back at Jesse and he's so busy trying to figure out what the hell that's all about that it takes him a second to realize he's just totally been insulted by the freaking waiter.

"What the hell man?" He asks, looking to Jesse.

"I just think it's fair you know he was unabashedly flirting with Shelly the bartender before you got here," he turns to Finn and looks down his nose at him. "Speaking of, what kind of man makes his girlfriend meet him for a date instead of picking her up?"

He's _so_ gonna kill Rachel tonight.

"Dude, can you just take our order?" He sighs, not even having it in him to defend this extremely fake relationship he's suddenly found himself in.

They manage to place their orders, lasagna and vegan meatballs naturally, before Jesse smirks evilly at Finn. "By the way, I think your friend's taken your place as Shelly's choice for the night."

Finn chances a glance over at the bar and groans when he sees Shelly leaning over the bar, twirling her hair in her fingers as Brody whispers something to her. Gross.

"Thanks for that," Finn grumbles, glaring at Rachel as he bites into a breadstick.

"Oh please Finn, if anything you should be thanking me! I probably just saved you from about five different stds."

"Whatever," he mumbles into his beer.

"It's not like you have to do anything!" She defends, "I just needed Brody to know I'm unavailable and now he does!"

"You coulda just said 'I don't like you, you're a creepy douche bag' and not drug me into this."

"You're a horrible fake boyfriend, you know that?" She huffs, crossing her arms over her chest and looking anywhere but at Finn.

"Funny, I was just thinking about how you're the _best_ fake girlfriend in the whole world."

"Oh shut up Hudson."

"I bet you suck as a real girlfriend too, don't you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she sneers, ripping off a part of her breadstick and throwing it at him.

"I'll pass on that torture, but thanks," he smirks, dodging the flying bread and hurling one right back at her.

"Wow, he cheats on you and throws food at you, what a catch," Jesse says as he sits down a fresh glass of water next to Rachel's now empty martini glass and walks off. Why is this dude always around?

"Great! Just great!" Rachel cries, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"What I do wrong now, _honey_?" Finn asks with fake sweetness.

"Well let's see, everyone thinks my boyfriend cheats on me, abuses me and makes me meet him for dates! I look like a chump!"

"A chump?" he chuckles.

"Yes! A chump! You're going to have to pay for this meal, there's no other way around it! I'll let you keep the voucher for another time."

"Have you lost your mind woman?!"

"No, it's the only way to save a little face. I can't have people thinking-"

"People? Berry, the only people who think we're dating are Brody and our tool of a waiter. Who cares?"

"I care! Maybe if you-"

"No!" He interrupts, starting to get really annoyed by this whole evening and really just wanting to get to his lasagna already so he can get out of here. "Maybe if you weren't such a nag and didn't care so much about what other people think, you'd actually have a real boyfriend!"

"How dare you!" She cries, just as Jesse arrives with their meals.

"Trouble in paradise?" He muses, earning a glare from Finn and a defeated sigh from Rachel. What's with this chick? She's driving him crazy! "Here," Jesse smiles at Rachel again, sliding a piece of paper to her, "here's my number, give me a call if you ever want to break up with your basic boyfriend and have a real gentleman take you out."

"Fucking douche," Finn grumbles as he walks away, thankful that he at least has his lasagna now to keep him busy. She doesn't respond, just looks down at her plate and begins cutting a meatball, if you can even call it that. What is that shit? He doesn't want to talk to her anymore but the words just slip out before he can stop them, "What are those even made of?"

"Beans and vegetables," she answers without looking back at him.

"Oh."

"I really do hate you, you know. And for the record, I could compile a list of all the things wrong with you that are keeping _you_ from having a girlfriend as well."

He decides it's best not to respond, his lasagna seeming much more friendly than Rachel right now anyway, so he just narrows his eyes at her and takes a bite.

The rest of dinner is brutal; they don't say another word to each other and he can hear Brody and Shelly laughing with each other at the bar. How did this happen? Brody's taking home the hot bartender and he's stuck being a fake boyfriend to a girl he doesn't even like. What kind of fucked up alternate universe is this? He's ready to go to bed and wake up back in his normal world.

He knows he's going to get an ear full again when Jesse drops off the ticket and he pulls out the voucher, laying it on top of the check.

"You're unbelievable," she breathes, shaking her head as she crosses her arms again.

"This was the agreement Berry. I never agreed to this boyfriend shit."

They stare at each other in silence, shooting daggers across the table until Jesse collects their bill, telling them everything is taken care of. They stand awkwardly, him finally exhaling as he looks at her, "See ya I guess. I'm going back to the bar."

"Are you serious right now?" She seethes.

"What the hell Berry? What am I doing wrong now?"

"Brody is _right there_!" She whisper yells, "He's been watching us all night!"

"Bullshit, he's been watching Shelly's boobs all night! Like I should have been."

"He's watching us right now jackass, you could at least walk me out!"

"What? Why?"

"He thinks you're my boyfriend and you're just going to let me leave our date and hang out at the bar? Are you serious!? You don't see what's wrong with that?"

He doesn't answer, but it doesn't matter because she keeps on complaining; yapping and yapping her big mouth about how much of an idiot he is. He turns and sees Brody actually _is_ watching them, a weird expression on his face that he's sure is due to the murderous rage written all over Rachel's at the moment.

"All I needed from you was one little thing. One little fib to keep Brody away from me but no, you couldn't do that could you! Why? All because you like to make out with your clients right? And I caught you? Just can't let that go can you, you little man whore? And now everyone thinks I'm a doormat who let's her boyfriend walk all over her and can't even pay for their stupid date and now I have to leave alone so you can try to go steal the slutty bartender from the guy who's supposed to think your-"

He cuts her off by grabbing her and smashing his lips against hers. He doesn't know why he does it, he just knows he has to make her shut up. Everyone is starting to look at them as her voice grows louder, including Brody and Jesse and he just...needs to make her stop talking. She said she wanted him to act like a boyfriend, didn't she?

She freezes the second their lips touch, her chocolate eyes wide as she stares back at his own; his own that he's sure mirror the shock he's seeing in hers right now. He wants to pull back, he wants to pull back and run as far away as his legs will carry him, but her lips are _so_ freaking soft and she tastes like tequila and strawberries (which he finds kind of weird since she hasn't eaten any strawberries tonight), but it's also kind of super delicious...and he kind of wants to taste more. _Oh my God._..he wants to taste more of Rachel Berry...so he does. He's kissing her more before he even realizes it and she's kissing him back and this is a serious mind fuck right now because he's kissing Rachel Berry right in the middle of a crowded restaurant and it doesn't suck. It doesn't suck at all.

As soon as he dares to dart his tongue into her mouth, she pulls back abruptly, hazy eyes focusing as she grabs his arm and quickly drags him outside. It horrifies him when he realizes he's hoping she's taking him outside to kiss him more in private. _What is happening to him_?! No! He does NOT want to kiss Rachel Berry again. No way. He's clearly losing his mind. Jesse must have slipped something into his beer. He just needs to go home and sleep it off. Sleep. Sleep will solve all of his problems.

"Don't ever touch me again!" She screams suddenly, slapping him hard across the face and effectively snapping him back to reality.

"What the fuck Berry?!" He cries, reaching up and grabbing his cheek.

"Never put your lips or your nasty hands on me again," she hisses through clenched teeth, showering his right arm with punch after punch from her tiny, but freakishly strong fists.

"Stop it! Stop!" He shouts, finally getting a hold of her wrists to stop her attack.

"Why did you kiss me?" She whispers.

"Brody and Jesse were watching, you told me to act like a boyfriend," he explains, though even he can admit how lame that sounds right now.

"I wanted you to treat me with common courtesy, not put your tongue in my mouth!"

"I-I was just-"

"Listen to me Finn Hudson," she says dangerously low, kind of freaking him out with the intensity of her gaze, "I'm not one of your little sluts. You can't just kiss me and expect me to drop my panties for you. You will never have sex with me, do you understand?"

"All I did was kiss you, I wasn't trying to have sex with you," he spits.

She glares back at him as she rips her hands free from his and storms down the street, leaving him standing there all alone and so, so freaking confused.

* * *

She runs her finger along the rim of her martini glass as she sighs dejectedly. She can't stop thinking about that kiss; not even the person on stage hilariously butchering a Celine Dion song can distract her right now. Karaoke night at Dalton's is always a riot, she never misses one, but tonight it pales in comparison to the memory of Finn's pillow soft lips pressing against hers.

Maybe she needs to go the doctor, get her head checked. There's obviously something wrong with her, thinking about Finn Hudson like this.

She knows he probably thinks she's even crazier than usual now, given the way she freaked out on him last night. She didnt actually think he was trying to get in her pants, but his kiss was making her feel things in places she hasn't felt anything in a _long time_ and well, she took her frustration at herself out on him. (She can't believe she just admitted that).

She needs help, actual psychiatric help. She's spent every waking moment since she met Finn hating his very being and now one little kiss has turned everything upside down. It infuriates her! In fact, she thinks it may make her hate him even more.

"Rachel!"

"What! What!" She jumps, accidentally knocking over her glass, spilling her drink all over the bar.

"Are you alright?" Blaine chuckles, grabbing a rag to wipe up her spill.

"Of course. I'm perfect. What makes you ask?"

"Well I've been asking you for the past five minutes if you want to come over for brunch next weekend to meet Kurt and you haven't said one word in response."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Of course, yes of course I would love to!"

"Great, he's so excited to meet you."

"Will it just be us? I mean, will he be inviting anyone?"

"No, just us," Blaine smiles.

"What about me?"

The two friends turn and smile as Quinn approaches them, taking a seat next to Rachel.

"You want to come too?" Blaine grins.

"I'll be out of town next weekend actually, but just wanted to see if I'd be included."

"You're always welcome Quinn," Blaine laughs as he excuses himself to go help other customers. It's getting later and the bar is starting to fill up more, so she's sure she won't be seeing that much more of him for the next few hours.

"Oh God," Quinn groans, prompting Rachel to turn and look in the direction she's glaring. She rolls her eyes when she sees Puck and Sam getting on stage, preparing to subject the audience to God knows what musical atrocity. She's expecting something absolutely ridiculous and they don't disappoint as they both grab a mic and start rapping, "If you're having girl problems I feel bad for you son, I got ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain't one!"

"I feel like this is directed at me," Quinn says, scrunching her nose at the way the two men are jumping around on stage and trying their best to rap like Jay-Z.

"Sometimes I feel embarrassed for you that you dated him."

"You couldn't possibly feel more embarrassed than I do for myself," Quinn groans. "Their douchey-ness is missing something tonight though...what it is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh duh! The third stooge is missing. Where is Finn anyway I wonder. Have you seen him?"

"Who me? I'm not seeing Finn! Why would I see Finn? Why? Have you seen him?"

"Nooo," Quinn answers slowly, drawing the word out as she eyes Rachel questioningly. "I wouldn't have asked you if I had. Are you alright?"

"Of course. Perfect. Absolutely fantastic."

"Yeah, okay," Quinn nods her head, knowing from experience that it's just a matter of time before Rachel spills what's bothering her.

"Where's Kitty? I thought she'd be here by now?" Rachel asks, trying to turn the attention away from her own weird behavior. Damn Finn Hudson, messing with her mind even when he's not around!

"She should be here soon. Oh well look, there's Finn. Sorry buddy, you're too late to join your fellow stooges on stage. They went on without you," she laughs, despite knowing there's no way he can hear her right now.

Rachel's heart starts beating faster at Quinn's words, turning towards the door to look at him. Their eyes lock immediately, almost as if he's been waiting for her to look at him. She has no idea how they're supposed to act around each other now. She's not even sure how she _wants_ him to act.

He holds her gaze for a beat, his face expressionless before he turns to the busty (and painfully gorgeous) latina next to him, throwing his arm around her shoulder and laughing as she leans up to whisper something in his ear.

Okay, no. Rachel may not know what the hell is going on in her head right now, but she knows one thing for sure..._that_...that is not what she wants.


	4. The New Rachel

**I had some extra free time this weekend, so here ya go!**

**Did I hear something about you guys wanting jealous Finn? ;)**

* * *

_It is not the gentle kiss of a couple on a first date, nor is it the kiss of a man driven by simple lust. He kisses me with the desperation of a dying man who believes the magic of eternal life is in this kiss._

_- Susan Ee_

Is it possible for a kiss to literally change everything? He's made harassing Rachel Berry his number one priority ever since he met her, but then last night he momentarily lost his freaking mind and kissed her and now she's taken up permanent residence in his head. He's pretty sure he didn't sleep at all last night. Funny, he remembers thinking that everything would be solved today after he got some sleep, but instead he just laid in bed, staring at the ceiling as he tried to figure out how the girl he can't stand most in this world has the most de-fucking-licious lips he's ever tasted. Of course thoughts of her delicious mouth quickly turned into thoughts about _other_ parts of her and how those might taste and he would have been horrified at his train of thought if he wasn't _dying_ to find out the answer. (Give him a break, he's just a man after all!)

Why Rachel of all people? It kind of pisses him off that she's having this kind of effect on him. It figures, really. They kiss once and he's left wondering if the strawberry thing was just a coincidence or if that's just her natural taste. Cause if so that's totally bad ass to be named Berry and also taste like a berry. How does that even happen?

Ugh, see? There he goes again. He thinks she's doing this on purpose. It's another one of her freaky mind tricks she uses to try to defeat him. Well it's not going to work this time Berry! He's going to go out tonight and get wasted with his best friends and hopefully find some chick who can easily knock Rachel freaking Berry out of his head for good. Despite what Rachel thinks and says he is _not_ a man whore and it _has_ been awhile. He's long over due and he thinks a new girl could be just what he needs to get his head back in the game. Finn Hudson does not go down without a fight!

He's late meeting the guys at the bar thanks to dinner with Kurt running long and he's just ready to get inside and get an ice cold beer in his hand when he bumps into Santana Lopez out on the sidewalk. He's known Santana for a while now, having hooked up with her once in the past and he thinks she may just be the perfect person to get Rachel out of his head. She smiles a sexy smile at him as she tells him she's going to Dalton's too and he can't help but grin at his good luck when she asks if he'd like to buy her a drink once they're inside. That's right, you're getting evicted Berry, there's a new tenant in town.

He grins down at her as he follows her in, wondering if she's gotten her boobs done again since he saw her last, but immediately finds himself looking around instead of at her impressive figure. Damn him, his stupid brain is searching for Rachel. He did not give himself permission to do this.

He spots her immediately, sitting at the bar next to Quinn (go figure) and it's like she can sense his presence, turning around instantly and looking right at him. He freezes in place when he sees her. He's torn between being a little scared of her after last nights freak out, wanting to rip his freaking hair out because she drives him so crazy and wanting to dip her back in that bar stool and kiss her senseless. She doesn't look away from him and her penetrating gaze makes him forget all about the girl next to him, calling his name over and over again. He finally turns when she pulls on his shirt, throwing his arm around her and leaning down to hear what she says. Honestly he doesn't hear a word of it because he's too busy thinking about Rachel in that red dress and seriously has she always been this hot and he's just not noticed it or what? He laughs just so Santana won't get pissed (he remembers her being pretty easy to upset), but really, he's not sure anything that's happening in his head right now is actually _funny_.

He leads Santana to the table he sees Puck and Sam heading to as they exit the stage (thank God he wasn't here to get roped into that!) and sits down exhaling and shaking his head as he tries his hardest to concentrate on the smokin' hot girl next to him. He knows Puck and Sam are super into whatever she's blabbering on about, or at least pretending to be super into it, but he can't keep his eyes off the bar for five seconds to even acknowledge she's speaking to him. Oh God, he's worse than Brody now. _He's_ become the new Creepy McCreepster!

He laughs when he hears the guys laugh, trying his best to participate in the conversation but failing as he notices a tall dude with buzzed blonde hair walk up to Rachel at the bar and he really just needs to know what they're talking about. This guy looks like a first class prick, Rachel could do way better. Look at his shoes! _Hey guy, those boat shoes you're rockin' are so 2012. _(He has _got_ to stop spending so much time with Kurt).

He wonders if this guy likes strawberries; wonders if Rachel's offering him a free trip to her strawberry patch...wonders when the hell he became such a psycho?! He's got to pull himself together. _Santana dude, you've got Santana._

He manages to turn his face back to the table just in time to see Santana crossing her arms across her chest as she glares at him. Oh shit, he wasn't talking about strawberry patches out loud was he?

"So are you going to get me my drink or should I have one of them go get it for me?" She nods her head in the direction of Puck and Sam, both just waiting for a chance to steal her from him. At this point he might just let them, but he really wants to get up to the bar and see if he can hear what Rachel's saying to that guy, so he tells Santana he's got it and heads toward that red dress he's been staring at all night.

* * *

"Rachel, why do you turn down every guy that likes you? He was so cute! What was wrong with him?" Quinn asks as she throws back yet another shot. She apparently didn't appreciate Puck's little performance that she swears was aimed at her and has taken it upon herself to drown her feelings in booze.

Rachel shrugs as she sips on the same drink she's been nursing since accidentally knocking hers over earlier. "Just not my type. You can't make a connection appear if there's not one."

"Nobody says he has to be your future husband Rachel, you need to live a little! Loosen up! Get laid! You only live once you know!"

"Where have I heard this before?" She grumbles, replaying Finn's words from last night in her head. "Why don't we slow down a bit, yeah?" She smiles gently, taking the glass out of Quinn's hands. Quinn doesn't drink that often, but when she does it goes straight to her head _very quickly_. It's always a bit funny to Rachel how fast Quinn gets drunk.

"Blaine, maybe we should slow down on the shots for Q here," Rachel suggests quietly.

"No way Blainey Days! Don't listen to her, she's a party pooper! Keep those shots a-comin' you little cutie!"

Blaine chuckles at her as he fills a shot glass with water and slides it towards her. "It's vodka," he lies, causing Rachel to giggle as Quinn throws back the water dramatically, wincing like it burned her throat. Whatever works.

She jumps a little in her seat when she turns away from Quinn to find Finn standing right next to her, ordering drinks from Sebastian, the other bartender working tonight. She stiffens a little as she clears her throat, sitting up straighter in her seat and wondering if he's going to try to talk to her or not.

"So where'd your friend go? You told him Blaine's your boyfriend to scare him away?" Finn finally says. He's looking straight ahead, but she knows the words are meant for her.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I told him I wasn't interested."

"That's funny, I thought you were too scared to reject guys on your own," he quips, finally turning to look at her.

"Brody's different," she sneers. "I have to see him all the time."

"And what difference does that make?"

She sighs heavily, reaching up to rub her forehead because she's not even sure why they're having this conversation and because she's trying really hard to make herself not look at his lips. "I know guys like him. He wouldn't just give up unless he knew I was actually with someone and since he likes you, I figured that would make him back off even more. I want to work out at boot camp, not worry about getting pursued."

"I guess that makes sense," he sighs after a moment of tense silence.

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't," he snaps, his eyes betraying his words as they zero in on her lips. Her tongue immediately darts out to wet them, suddenly feeling very dry under his intense gaze. She knows she screamed at him last night to never touch her again, but she wonders what would happen if _she_ reached up and touched _him_. Just kissed him. He didn't tell her not to touch him, it was the other way around. She could...right?

"FINNY!" Quinn calls suddenly, sticking her head around Rachel and smiling at him widely. Finn doesn't flinch, only dragging his eyes from Rachel's lips to meet her eyes and she thinks she might suffocate in this bubble of contrasting emotions she and Finn are trapped in if something doesn't happen soon.

"FINN HUDSON!" Quinn cries again, falling out of her chair.

"Quinn!" Rachel shrieks, turning to help her get back in her seat, leaving Finn standing there, shaking his head as if he's trying to clear his mind.

"Hey Quinn, you having fun?" He says, looking at her with amused eyes when he finally notices how drunk she is. She starts giggling at his question in a very un-Quinn like manner, causing Rachel to turn to him and explain.

"Your lovely friends got up and performed "99 Problems" before you got here and she took it quite personally. She's had a few."

"Yeah I can see that," he mutters, sticking his hands in his pockets uncomfortably.

Rachel doesn't know what to say next. It would really help if Quinn were sober...and knew what happened last night. She looks over to the table Puck and Sam are at and notices them staring at her and Finn, along with the girl he came in with. She definitely doesn't look too pleased.

"I think your girlfriend's waiting for you," Rachel says as nonchalantly as she can manage (which isn't very).

"She's not my girlfriend," he answers, grabbing the drinks from where they'd been sitting forgotten on the bar.

"Oh, well she-"

"Why do you even care?" He snaps, asking her the same question she asked him earlier.

"I don't," she answers quickly, too quickly she thinks.

He doesn't respond, just takes the drinks and walks back to the table, leaving Rachel alone with a still giggling Quinn.

* * *

Coming inside with Santana was a bad idea. He should have just taken her straight home and got down to business. Maybe then Rachel would be completely out of his head right now and things would be back to normal.

What's normal for him though really? If he's being really honest with himself, like really, _really_ honest, he probably thinks about Rachel more than he should anyway. About how much he can't stand her, what's the next fun way to mess with her, if she'll be at the bar tonight or boot camp tomorrow so he can mess with her more. He wonders if that's what Sam meant that day when he compared his behavior to Puck and Quinn's?

He thinks he's doing a pretty decent job of giving Santana attention without giving away the cluster fuck of conflicting emotions currently in his head, but he still can't stop looking over at Rachel every two seconds. He couldn't tell you one song that's been performed on the karaoke stage since he arrived, but he knows she's been drinking those Tequinis like she had last night, he knows she's turned away three different men that have approached her and Quinn and he knows by the look on her face that she's relieved when Kitty finally shows up, probably since she'll now have someone to help her deal with Quinn, who seems to keep getting even more drunk despite not having anything new to drink. She's probably just playing it up, trying to get Puck to notice. Whatever. He has bigger things to worry about right now...like the dude who just walked in with Kitty who's now shaking Rachel's hand. He does not like the way this guy is smiling at Rachel...or the way she's smiling back at him. She's turned three other guys away tonight though, he's sure this guys rejection is coming soon. Any second now...annnny second noooow...

Hold on...this dude looks really familiar to Finn..._really_ familiar.

"Hey Puck!" Finn calls, not taking his eyes off Rachel. "Is that your brother talking to the Barracudas?"

Puck looks up from his phone and grins upon laying his eyes on his brother. "Well I'll be damned, that is my little bro!"

"He's meeting us or what?"

"Naw man, I didn't even know he was coming tonight. I'm gonna go say hey."

He and Sam walk off to go say hi to Jake, Puck's little brother, leaving Finn and Santana alone at the table. He's always liked Jake, he's a good kid, a few years younger than them. He's watching him now as he blatantly flirts with Rachel and suddenly he's seeing him in a whole new way...the dude's good looking. He's a professional dancer too, so he's in ridiculously good shape and he has that lethal Puckerman charm. Shit. Rachel's totally gonna fall for it. _Shit_! Why does he care?!

Finn watches as Puck and Sam come back a few minutes later without Jake, acting like it's totally normal that he's choosing to stay over with the Barracudas instead of hanging out with his own brother.

"Where's Jake?" He asks, trying to play it cool.

"I think he's hot for Berry dude," Puck smirks. "I couldn't stay over there to watch any longer though , Q's wasted." He and Sam start laughing and joking about something Quinn said when they were over there, so he turns back and immediately makes eye contact with Rachel again. Santana's saying something to him, rubbing her hand up and down his thigh, but he only notices she's touching him at all when Rachel's eyes drop down to his leg. She turns away quickly, putting her hand on Jake's arm as he talks to her, and then turns back to look directly at Finn, smiling.

Seriously? It's like that? Alright then.

Two can play at this game Berry.

* * *

How long does she have to sit here and watch Finn and the Victoria's Secret model flirt like horny teenagers? It's grossing her out.

Okay, to be fair, she knows she doesn't _have_ to watch. She also knows she's doing a pretty fantastic job of flirting with Jake and she _knows_ Finn's noticed. It's like it's become some twisted little competition between them; she touches Jake's arm, Finn touches the model's leg, she whispers in Jake's ear, Finn pulls the model in his lap. (Is she really a model? Who knows...) She's paying more attention to Finn than she is Jake and she's pretty certain the same is true for Finn as well.

She's met Jake once before, being Puck's little brother they ended up at a BBQ together once while Quinn and Puck were still together. She's always thought he was handsome, so tonight when Kitty drug him to the bar announcing "This clown says he knows you guys", she was delighted to see him show interest in her. Maybe she should take Quinn's advice...maybe a night with Jake could effectively clear her mind of all these confusing and _extremely_ unwelcome thoughts she's having about Finn. She can count the number of men she's had sex with on less fingers than make up one of her hands and each one of them she was in a serious relationship with. She's never just had sex for the hell of it. Maybe tonight's the night. Maybe it's time for a new Rachel. There's a first time for everything you know.

Jake is definitely handsome and clearly in tip top shape, but she's having difficulty paying attention to his words even though she's trying so, so hard. Kitty's taken over Quinn duty since she arrived, leaving Rachel free to throw back the tequila, trying her best to prepare herself for the night of meaningless sex that she plans to initiate with Jake later. She's not drunk, but she's definitely feeling good, more confident than usual and she's hoping it's enough to make her plan work. Yes he's hot, but she feels no connection with him and the very thought of engaging in such passionless sex makes her stomach twist in uncomfortable knots.

She doesn't know how she's keeping up with everything going on in her head right now. Between maintaining a conversation with Jake, having an internal argument with herself over sex and watching Finn, she thinks she just might explode. She needs to do something else right now...anything else but this.

Jake's arm is around her, slowly running his fingers up and down her arm when she turns to look at Finn for what must be the millionth time that night and that's when it finally happens, she snaps. She snaps when she sees him watching her too, his lady friend perched in his lap, kissing along his neck.

"I want to sing!" she declares loudly, slamming her glass down on the bar.

"Yeeeesss!" Quinn shouts. "Let's! C'mon Kitty!"

Quinn has grabbed Kitty's hand and made a beeline for the DJ before Rachel even has a chance to turn to Jake. "Why don't you hang out with your brother for a bit? I'll be back."

He smiles as she walks off to meet the girls, whispering to them the song she wants and waiting patiently for the next person to perform so they can go on. While she's waiting she notices Finn and what's her face getting up from the table and walking to the bar together and she has to force herself to swallow down the weird feeling the sight gives her.

She's thankful when the song being performed is over, eagerly taking the mic and the stage, Quinn and Kitty following right behind her. They receive a very loud applause along with several cat calls from the males in the crowd when Rachel says hello into the mic.

"While ordinarily I don't condone such offensive language as found in the following song, tonight...I'll make an exception."

Finn's eyes meet hers from the bar the second she begins talking and she holds his gaze, refusing to look elsewhere no matter how much she may want to. She bites her lip to keep from smiling at the look on Finn's face when Kitty pulls the mic up, grinning as she chants the opening lyrics.

_Ha ha_

_Hoo hoo_

_Thought you'd get the money too_

_Greedy motherfuckers_

_Try to have your cake and eat it too_

Quinn steps next to Rachel on the stage next, resting her elbow against her shoulder as she speaks the lyrics, looking directly at Puck (or who Rachel can only assume is Puck, she hasn't looked away from Finn to know for sure).

_You're such a romantic hero_

_The way you dress and look yourself over_

_It's no wonder you would ponder that image_

_of your preeny self in the mirror_

Rachel smirks at Finn as she readies herself to sing, knowing Quinn and Kitty are right next to her, ready to join her on the chorus.

_Sharp shooter into breakin hearts_

_A baby gigolo - a sex pistol_

_Hollerin' at everythin' that walks_

_No substance, just small talk_

_Know why you feelin' on that girl's behind_

_You gotta sleezy, one track mind_

_Working your work until you think you find_

_Who's goin' home with you tonight_

_Oh, who you gonna give it to_

_Who you gonna steal it from_

_Who's your next victim_

_Oh, who you gonna lie to_

_Who you gonna cheat on_

_Who you gonna leave alone_

_Oh, what you gonna tell her_

_After she discovers_

_You don't really love her_

_Oh, it's gonna be a showdown_

_Knock down - drag out_

_Gunslinger shoot 'em up_

Quinn and Kitty are dancing around her repeating the lines, "_I betcha think this song_ _is about you, don't you?_" and she finds herself still smirking at Finn as the girl next to him glares up at the stage, shooting invisible daggers at Rachel and her friends.

_Sweatin' me but I'm not your type_

_You think you irk me, and you're so right_

_I'd rather keep the trash and throw you out_

_Stupid bitch in my beach house_

_Naw I ain't gone go and act a fool_

_And be the lead story on the evenin' news_

_Not me sucker_

_I'll never be your lover_

_I'm gonna make you suffer_

_You stupid motherfucker_

She feels the air in the bar shift dramatically as she sings and suddenly she's not smirking anymore. Quinn and Kitty are bouncing all around her singing the chorus, Quinn repeating "Clouds in my coffee" just like Carly Simon, but Rachel suddenly feels like Finn's eyes on her are going to set her on fire and she can't breathe. Earlier she would have been laughing at the way Finn is now blatantly ignoring the woman next to him, but nothing is funny right now as she feels herself being suffocated by all things Finn Hudson.

_Gotta chip up on your shoulder_

_I just knocked it off_

_Show me what you gonna do_

_I ain't 'bout to run_

_You have just run out of ammunition_

_Shootin' blanks now_

_You son of a gun_

Quinn loops her arm around her, oblivious to the invisible tether running from the stage to the bar, keeping Rachel and Finn from looking anywhere but at the other, grinning like the drunken girl she is as she closes out the song.

_Rachel and me thick as thieves_

_Never met yet but I'll venture a bet_

_There's a common threat to our common dream_

_And if it wasn't for that damn cream_

_There'd be no clouds in my coffee_

_Clouds in my coffee_

_Who do you think you are, Rambo?_

_Or a cumulo nimbus capilatus or a cirrus or an alto-stratus?_

_Somebody didn't make somebody like me to make me proud_

_In the encyclopedia of clouds_

_No, no, no, no_

_It's not what you say it's what you do_

_You're so vain you probably think this song is about you_

_Dont you?_

_Don't you?_

_Don't you?_

* * *

He finally snaps when she gets up on the stage to sing, prancing around with her friends in that tiny red dress. He's given up on even pretending to pay attention to Santana. He hears her next to him going on and on about Rachel, _Who is that girl?_ _Why is she looking at you? Is_ _she your ex? Finn, Finn, Finn!_ God, why won't she shut up?!

He finally notices she's gone when he realizes how quiet it is next to him. Oh well, it's probably for the best. He's much more interested in what the hell that was that just happened on stage than in Santana if he's being honest. He knows something happened when he kissed Rachel last night, he _knows it _and there's no possible way she didn't feel it too. She freaked out on him though, told him never to touch her again, so what the hell was that song? She can't just sing a song like that, staring at him the whole time and chasing off his ass for the night and not say anything to him about it afterward.

He watches as she runs off the stage before the song is even all the way over, Quinn still repeating "_don't you_?" over and over again. His feet start moving before his brain even catches up, following quickly after Rachel. He easily catches up to her in the back hall that leads to the restrooms, grabbing her arm and making her turn to face him.

"What the hell was that Berry?" He spits.

"I was just singing with my friends, let me go!" She answers through clenched teeth.

"Bullshit, you can't just sing a song like that and keep looking at me-"

His words are cut off by her mouth pressing against his suddenly. It takes him a second to react, stunned because this was the last thing he expected from her (from himself maybe, but not from her), but it's not long before he's kissing her back, eating up her delicious taste of tequila and strawberries like a man starved. He pushes her against the wall behind her, pressing his body against hers as people continue to walk by them. She pulls back suddenly, disappointing him momentarily before she slaps him hard across the face just like last night.

"I said to never kiss me again!" She hisses.

"You kissed me!"

"I hate you!" She cries.

"Yeah well I hate you too!"

"This doesn't make any sense," she whispers, face softening a little as he dips his head closer to hers again.

"I know, but it feels so fucking good," he answers, his lips now just a breath from her own. He's going to kiss her again, he knows she knows he is and she's not making any move to stop him. "Are you gonna stop me?" He asks, slowly pressing his lips against hers, giving her the chance. She shakes her head no gently, a meer second before he's smashing his lips back against hers, their mouths meeting in a passionate and hungry war for dominance.

She doesn't pull back when his tongue enters her mouth this time, instead moaning softly, sending a lightening bolt of sensations straight to his cock that's already throbbing for her, begging for her attention. He decides to help her along, reaching down and grabbing her legs, wrapping them around his waist as she stays pinned against the wall. He groans into her delicious mouth when she starts grinding herself down against his erection and he swears he didn't even know it was possible for his dick to be this hard. All he can think about is getting out of this hallway and fucking her _right now_...pounding out all the frustration and annoyance and hatred and unexplainable passion he feels when he thinks about her; taking it all out on this unbelievable little body of hers.

She moans his name when he starts sucking on her plump bottom lip, pressing her core hard against him and he realizes this is the first time he can remember her calling him Finn instead of Hudson and _shit_ she makes his name sound sexy.

That's when he knows...this is it...this is really happening.

He's about to fuck Rachel Berry.

* * *

**Rachel sings Janet Jackson's Son of a Gun (ft. Carly Simon) For those of you who know the song, I did censor out one word. Not a cool word for me to publish or for Rachel to say. All other words should be accurate though, according to google at least, haha!**


	5. Blame it on the Alcohol

**I'm having too much fun with this! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it as well! This chapter turned out a little...uhm, _wankier_ than I originally intended. So...sorry about that...or you're welcome, however you want to look at it! Lol :)**

* * *

_Sex is an emotion in motion._

_-Mae West_

If you would have told Rachel Berry as recently as yesterday morning that she'd soon find herself pinned against a wall by Finn Hudson of all people, willingly surrendering to his unrelenting pull and practically begging him to have his way with her, she would have fallen out of her seat laughing at you...she may have even thrown up in her mouth a little.

Look at her now.

She'd been preparing herself all night to have passionless, meaningless sex with Jake Puckerman, but she now finds herself literally minutes away from having hands down the most passionate sex she's ever experienced in her entire life (she's assuming at least, if this kiss is any indication). She has no idea what it means, if it even means anything at all, but passion..oh that's not going to be an issue.

She feels Finn's hands drop down to her ass, massaging her under his large palms and the feeling of his roughness against her soft skin is like a lightening bolt to her brain, suddenly making her remember where they are. She's wrapped around Finn, her dress partially bunched around her waist effectively exposing her ass to anyone and everyone going to and from the restrooms. She's doesn't want to stop, stopping is the _last_ thing she wants to do right now, but she'd rather die than have sex right here for the world to see and she will _not_ be one of those girls who engages in intercourse in a bathroom stall.

She's positive she can't wait for them to get out of here and somewhere more private though, she wants him _now_. She's desperately trying to come up with a plan when she suddenly has an idea...a wonderful, _wicked_ idea. Blaine will absolutely kill her if he finds out...but that's _if_ he finds out. She moans into Finn's mouth as he kneads her ass in his hands and she knows the risk is worth it.

"Get me out of this hall way," she pants between heated kisses, still hardly able to believe it's Finn who's making her throb so hard she's practically in pain.

"Where?" Is all he can manage to get out as he pulls away from the wall and starts walking, still carrying her much to her delight.

He runs into a random guy as he walks, not able to see very well while kissing Rachel the way he is and she can't help but giggle as he mumbles, "Sorry bro." She decides to help him out, attaching her mouth to his neck and allowing him a better view of the hallway. "Bathroom?"

"What kind of a girl do you think I am?" She breathes, "Keep going. First door on the left after the men's room."

She knows they're there when she feels her back hit the wall, Finn reattaching his mouth to hers in a quick but scorching kiss that leaves her panting for air.

"It's locked."

"2457," she moans as he moves his kisses to just below her ear.

"What?"

"The-the code," she chokes out. "It's 2457."

"How do you even know that?" He laughs a little, throwing the door open and then quickly kicking it shut behind him.

"I helped Blaine with inventory last month," she says, feeling a rush of excitement shoot through her when she realizes she's alone in the dark stockroom with Finn.

"Works for me," he shrugs, pushing her back against the door, wasting no time reattaching his lips to hers.

She reaches her hands down to start undoing his belt just as she feels him reach under her dress, ripping her panties from her body and tossing them over his shoulder.

"You just ruined my panties jerk!" She gasps.

"Who cares," he grins, grabbing a condom from his back pocket just before she pushes his boxers and pants out of reach.

"God I hate you," she growls, looking down at his now naked erection with wide, hungry eyes.

"Say it like you mean it Berry," he whispers, rolling the condom on quickly and positioning himself right at her entrance.

"I- I.._.Oh God_! I haaaate yoooooou!" she moans loudly as he pushes into her slowly, achingly slow, burying his head in her shoulder as he pushes all the way in.

"Shit Berry," he groans, pulling all the way out of her before slamming himself back in.

She hears herself gasping for air, speechless as he picks up his pace, slamming into her over and over. He's kissing her neck, biting and sucking as every thrust of his hips stretches and fills Rachel in a way she's never felt before and she wants to cry this is so, _so_ good.

He drops his head down to her chest, groaning as he bites down on her nipple, looking up at her with eyes ablaze when he realizes she's not wearing a bra. "Fuck Berry," he pants, looking back at her perky breasts, bouncing wildly from their movements, hard nipples pointing directly at him.

She threads her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling hard as he sucks wildly at her right breast through the thin fabric of her dress, unable to control the deep moans escaping her mouth. "More...Harder," she demands. "Is this all you've got Hudson?" She's completely out of breath, sweaty hair sticking to her forehead and neck as she says this and the way he looks up at her in response almost makes her come on the spot.

"Oh I've got more," he growls, voice husky as he wraps his hands around her waist, letting her back keep her steady against the door as he pulls her down onto his rock hard cock over and over again. "I just don't know if you can handle it."

His eyes have a wicked glint to them as he waits for her response, teasing her as he fucks her deeper than anyone ever has before. "I said...more," she challenges through clenched teeth, watching with satisfaction as his eyes dilate with lust, sweat dripping down his forehead as he finally grins back at her.

He digs his fingers into her harder, drilling into her like a man crazed and she screams as he starts hitting a spot she never knew existed deep inside her, hitting it over and over again until finally she's letting go, moaning his name loudly as she comes harder and longer than she even knew possible, biting her lip as every inch of her body from the very top of her head to the very tips of her toes tingles with the most amazing sensations; pleasure coursing through her veins as he continues his relentless pounding.

* * *

He's never seen anything sexier in his whole life than Rachel Berry coming. He has no idea how he's still holding on except for the fact that the only thing he can think about is making her come again and again and hearing her moan his name in that sexy little way only she can. Who knew she of all people would be the hottest, wettest girl he's ever felt; so unbelievably fucking tight around him that he was actually holding back at first, a little worried he may be hurting her.

He's giving her everything he has, fucking her hard as the door rattles loudly behind them; her fucking him back just as hard much to his surprise (and intense pleasure). He has a fleeting thought that they might actually make the door fall down at some point if they don't let up, but he doesn't really care...the whole fucking building could collapse around them right now and he probably wouldn't even notice because this feels so fucking good he thinks he could actually cry. She has the tightest little body, _literally_, and those tits...shit, those little tits he used to love making fun of are just bouncing in front of him, taunting him and he wants to rip that fucking dress off her and lick and suck her hard little nipples until she can't think straight anymore.

His hands are everywhere as she pants above him, he's so close but he has to get her to come one more time. If he knows her at all, she's going to forbid him from ever touching her again when they're finished, and if this is the only time he ever gets to be with her, he's got to see that look on her face one more time.

He knows he's found her spot again when she starts scratching at his back, moaning sounds that he's pretty sure aren't even words. She's right where he wants her, and he's so fucking close, all he needs is to feel her clenching around him again, her wetness running down his shaft as she screams his name and he'll be there. He places his mouth right at her ear, breathing heavy as his rough voice whispers to her, "You feel so fucking good. I want you to come for me again."

She's whimpering at his words, squeezing her eyes shut and he know she's so close so he doesn't let up, just keeps stroking her in that same spot as he tries his hardest to wait for her. "_Fuck_," he moans, almost there, reaching up to pull on a handful of her hair. "Come for me Rachel!" he growls and she finally does, screaming his name as he moans hers into her neck, still pumping into her, allowing her to ride out her high as her body milks his for all he has.

He finally stills when he can't possibly move anymore. Keeping his head buried in her neck as he tries his hardest to catch his breath, the most intense and addicting pleasure he's ever felt in his life pumping through his body and he doesn't know how he'll ever be able to breathe normal again.

He finally pulls back when she starts to wiggle against him, smiling a little as he pulls out of her gently, helping her get her feet back on the floor. He doesn't know what to say, their words to each other usually consist of insults and jabs, but that just doesn't seem right after the mind numbing sex they just had. So he doesn't speak, just busies himself finding a place to dispose of his condom and getting his clothes all back on straight.

She's running her fingers through her hair when he looks back over at her, grinning a little because it doesn't matter what she does right now, she's still gonna look like she just got thoroughly fucked.

"So..." She says when she notices him looking at her. "That was...really..._really_...stupid and irresponsible and a really bad decision on my part."

His jaw drops a little as she says this, the words he was thinking were more along the lines of mind blowing, amazing, sexy as hell...you get the picture. He expected this though. She wouldn't be Rachel Berry without making a huge freaking deal out of this now would she? He remembers now why it's taken years of knowing her for him to even consider having sex with her.

"You can't tell anyone this happened! And it most certainly cannot happen again! In fact, I'd prefer if we just pretend like it didn't happen at all." He doesn't say anything, just watches her with his lips pursed as she frantically begs him not to tell. "What?!" She finally asks.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I won't tell anybody, but..."

"But what? Oh come on! We've been gone long enough, we really need to get back out there before our friends start putting two and two together."

"I won't say anything buuuut your neck might give you away."

"What?" She gasps, throwing her hand up to cover her neck and making a face when she realizes there's no mirror anywhere for her to see what he's talking about for herself. "Did you give me a hickey?! Hudson I swear to God, what are you, fifteen?"

"You weren't complaining at the time. I'm pretty sure you were actually begging for more."

"Stop! Stop right there!" She demands, holding her hand out to him. "Just stop talking. Listen, I'm going to run to the restroom and then I'll go back out there. Wait like five minutes so it doesn't look weird okay?"

"Right," he agrees, leaning back against the shelves to his right, watching as she pauses at the door, turning back to look at him. She holds his gaze for a moment, eyes swirling with words they both know she won't say, before opening the door silently and disappearing back into the hallway.

* * *

She looks at herself in the mirror when she finally manages to push through the crowd of girls in the restroom and get to the sink.

"Who are you?" She whispers, looking at her reflection. The girl next to her gives her a weird look, but she just brushes it off. She feels like a different person...she just had sex in a bar! With Finn Hudson no less! She feels like she should feel awful, embarrassed, ashamed and dirty...like a dirty little harlot. She doesn't though, she feels the complete opposite actually. She feels amazing! She feels confident and sexy and powerful! She feels like she's high on the most delicious drug in the whole entire world and she already wants another hit.

Why oh why does the most amazing sex she's ever had have to be with Finn Hudson? Why can't it be a guy she actually likes?

She looks at her neck, sees the bite marks he was talking about and blushes as she runs her fingers over them, remembering the way he sucked and bit at her neck as he moaned into her skin, all the while working her up into heights of ecstasy she'd never even known were possible. She's never been able to come during sex without some _extra stimulation _in her lady region, but Finn didn't even have to touch her once. It's like he fit inside her perfectly, able to hit all her secret spots no one else has ever been able to find...or reach. That thought both gives her a thrill and pisses her off all at the same time.

She tries to push thoughts of Finn and the apparently magical penis he's been hiding in his pants all these years out of her head as she tries to fix her hair to cover the marks on her neck. She wishes she had her handbag with her so she could get her concealer, too bad she left it out there with Jake._ Oh my God_! She's forgotten all about Jake! How is she supposed to go back out there and talk to Jake like she was before? Her lady parts are still tingling from Finn for Barbra's sake!

She sighs as she gives up and pushes all of her hair over her left shoulder, hoping she can say bye to everyone fast enough to get out of there without anyone noticing her new markings. She quickly spots Jake sitting at a table with Puck and Sam and sucks in a deep breath before walking over to him. She tries her best to act natural, him looking up at her with a worried expression when he sees her approaching.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks, standing up and placing a gentle hand on her arm.

She cringes a little at the action, trying not to let it show. She realizes it's a little because he's not Finn and a little because she just heard the man himself approach the table behind her. Her stomach immediately fills with butterflies and her most private of parts start tingling from his presence and she's absolutely horrified at herself right now. What has she done?!

"I'm okay, I...I think I just had too much tequila. And being on stage made me really nervous and I'm, uhm I'm just really nauseous," she explains, trying her hardest to look back at Jake but failing miserably as Finn walks around to the side of the table she's facing, amber eyes set on her face as he smirks at her words.

"Here let me get you some water, have a seat," Jake offers, gesturing for her to take his chair.

"Thank you Jake, but I think I'm just going to catch a cab home."

"Are you sure?" He asks, and she can't help but feel guilty as disappoint is clearly written all over his face. She's been leading him on all night and now she's leaving him with absolutely nothing. She really does want to like him.

She picks her bag up from the table and smiles at him gently, "Give me your phone and I'll program my number in, okay?"

"Alright," he grins, satisfied that maybe this night hasn't been a complete waste after all.

She hears the guys talking while she's typing in her number, asking Finn where he's been and where Santana went. He keeps shrugging them off and she gets a sick feeling in her stomach when she remembers Santana. He's not going to still try and hook up with her tonight too is he? Would he sleep with two different women back to back in the same night?

_Earth to Rachel! It doesn't matter! You told him it was never happening_ again! _It's_ _none of your business!_ She repeats this in her head as she finds Quinn and Kitty and tells them the same thing she told Jake, Kitty promising she's got Quinn and will get them both home safely. For the first time all night she's thankful Quinn is plastered, she never would have let her leave with such a weak excuse, especially after disappearing like that.

She feels better when she finally steps out into the cool night air, exhaling in relief that she made it out with no one questioning her about the marks on her neck.

"Wanna share a cab?"

Goosebumps break out across her skin at the sound of his voice coming from directly behind her. How did he get out here and so close to her without her hearing?

"No, I'm good," she snaps.

"Well I dunno, you've had so much tequila and you're feeling sick, you need someone to make sure you get home safe right?" She can hear the teasing grin in his voice and it frustrates her in more ways than she'd like to admit.

"I _have_ had a lot of tequila," she answers, "too much. Made me do things I most certainly would never have even dreamed of doing sober. I'm absolutely humiliated."

"Is that so?" He breathes, stepping even closer against her, dipping his neck so his words bathe her bare shoulder in his warm breath.

"Y-yes. We were both drunk. It was a drunken mistake."

"I'm not drunk," he whispers. "And I don't think you are either."

"Finn," she whimpers, feeling herself getting sucked back into his crazy, sexy voodoo that defeated her meer minutes ago. She can't do this again. It was a mistake.

A cab finally drives by just as he's about to press his lips against her skin and she shoots forward, freeing herself from his seduction and waving her hand frantically at the cab driver.

He's wearing that ridiculous smirk again when she turns back to face him and she can't even find the words to properly articulate how it infuriates her! She can't believe she let this happen!

"I'm leaving. And, and next time I see you, we act normal, okay? Tonight never happened. You got it?"

"Got it," he grins, that stupid, stupid half grin she's always hated.

Dammit, she curses to herself as the cab drives off, throwing her head back against the seat in misery. Dammit_, Dammit!_ She just realized she doesn't hate it quite so much anymore...

* * *

He doesn't see her at all on Sunday. He sees her number in his phone...he stares at it as he contemplates sending her a message at least five hundred times during the course of the day...but he doesn't. This is Rachel freaking Berry we're talking about here! Whhhhhhy does he want to see her on the one day a week that's almost always blissfully free of his little pest?

Why? Probably because he can't stop thinking about being surrounded by her snug walls. Can't stop thinking about the way she practically begged him to fuck her harder. Can't stop thinking about wanting to get her somewhere he can take all her clothes off and taste every inch of her as she moans in that voice he never realized was so.

_fucking._

_sexy_.

What is happening to him? The more he thinks about it the more he realizes she actually _is_ sexy. Has he always known that and just decided to make himself ignore it because she was so damn annoying or is he really just now seeing it for the first time?

_"There's nothing hot about Rachel Berry_."

Did he really just say that to Sam like two weeks ago? Fuck Sam and this weird genius-idiot thing he's got going on. How did he realize Finn's attracted to Rachel before Finn did? Why didn't anybody tell him? Help a guy out...

He doesn't see her on Monday either. He should have. She should have been at boot camp Monday after work, but she skipped. Brody was acting really weird around him the whole time, asking him how he and Rachel hooked up, how long they've been secretly seeing each other. A whole bunch of questions that are super annoying to answer because for one, Finn doesn't have the answers to them and for two, he's distracted by the fact Rachel is missing. Did she skip because she hates Finn even more now and doesn't want to see him? Or did she skip because she wants him again so badly she doesn't trust herself to be around him? Hmmm...

He doesn't know, but he hopes to find out today. It's Tuesday and he's just getting off work, heading to the gym to change into his work out clothes and head to boot camp. She's going to be there. If there's one thing he knows about Rachel it's that she's super dedicated to anything she does and extremely competitive. She's not just going to stop going to boot camp to avoid him. She won't let him win that easily.

He's kind of nervous as he's heading to the park. He hasn't seen her or talked to her since she left him out on the sidewalk Saturday night and he's not sure how she's going to act around him. The last time he wasn't sure how she'd act around him they ended up fucking each other's brains out in a dark stock room at the bar. He'd be lying if he said he'd mind if that happened again. He wouldn't mind one bit.

He keeps looking around as Brody leads them through their warm up stretches. She's not here. She's actually not here. Maybe she's just running late. _Yeah right Finn_, _when_ _is little miss perfect late for anything_? She's avoiding him. Again. Fuck this! This is even more annoying than her being here and running her mouth about how much better she is than everyone else. He's got to confront her about this. She said she wanted them to act normal, didn't she? Skipping two days worth of boot camp sure as hell isn't normal. Not for her.

He needs a plan. He has to get out of here, like right now. He's not sure why he's acting like he'll get in trouble if he leaves...he pays for this, this isn't school. He's a grown ass man and Brody Weston is definitely not the boss of him. He's out.

He gets up and starts walking to where he left his bag so he can leave when Brody shouts, "Hey Finn! Where ya headed buddy?"

"I...uh I just got a text!" He shouts back awkwardly. "It's an emergency." Brody doesn't look convinced so he adds, "It's Rachel!"

"Oh no! Is she okay?"

"I don't know man, I just, uh I need to go right now!"

"Okay! Go Finn! Lemme know how she is later yeah?"

"Sure man."

He rolls his eyes at Brody as he grabs his bag and jogs towards the sidewalk, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He types something into google and scrolls until he finds what he needs, clicking the link to call the number.

Here's hoping this works.

* * *

Finn Hudson withdrawals are a bitch.

She knows she's bringing this on herself, avoiding him the way she is. And yes, she knows that's probably a little immature on her part and maybe even a little petty, but she doesn't care. She needs some time away from him. Needs some time to bleach the memories of the magic his body is capable of out of her brain so she can go back to being disgusted by his stupid little grin and dimples, just like how it's supposed to be.

It's easy avoiding him on Sunday. She never sees him on Sundays unless there's some weird cosmic intervention and they run into each other at the super market or Starbucks. (It's happened a few times. Seriously, this guy is everywhere she goes!) So she stays home...no chance in running into him there!

She's halfway through the workday on Monday when she decides she's skipping boot camp. She needs to go, Lord knows she needs to work off all that tequila she had this past week, but the thought of seeing Finn again terrifies her. Of seeing him sweating as he runs and does push ups and..._stoooop Rachel_!

She just doesn't want to be around him right now. So she pops in an old Tae Bo DVD she finds in her closet and exercises in her living room that night.

She packs her gym bag Tuesday morning, even brings it to the office with her, but she spends all morning going back and forth about whether she wants to go or not.

Her phone beeps around eleven thirty alerting her to a new text message. It's Jake! Freaking Jake. Again, she's completely forgotten all about him, her thoughts being consumed by all things Finn since Saturday night (_okay_! Since Friday night). He wants to meet her for lunch and she decides it might be good for her. Maybe being around an attractive male will help her realize there are plenty of other men around, all perfectly capable of pleasing her the way Finn did. Of course there are, she tells herself.

They meet at a cute little cafe two blocks down from her office and it's...nice. It's nice. A little boring, but really..._nice_. She smiles her brightest show smile as Jake tells her about his dance company, maintains eye contact like she's super invested in the conversation, but the whole time she's imagining Finn's lips on hers, his hands on her skin and his voice in her ear demanding her to come, _again_. She has to cross her legs, clearing her throat uncomfortably as she shifts in her seat and tries not to be obvious about squeezing her thighs together, trying desperately to ignore the fire her thoughts have started.

She feels terrible that she's relived when lunch is over, but she is. Jake walks her back to her office like the perfect gentleman she's learning that he is and kisses her on the cheek when he says goodbye. His lips are full and beautiful and she feels...nothing.

She's a horrible person. She has to stop this soon. All of it.

It's six o'clock in the evening when she finds herself sitting at her desk, staring at her computer with a blank face. She's not sure how long she's been sitting like this. It's possible it's been since she got back from lunch. Who knows? She realizes boot camp started fifteen minutes ago...apparently she's skipping again. Looks like it's another living room date with Billy Blanks tonight.

"Hey Rachel, I hope you don't mind, but I just scheduled a seven o'clock for you," Kitty says, interrupting her thoughts when she sticks her head into Rachel's office.

"What?" She asks, a little startled by Kitty's sudden appearance in her door way.

"Well, since you're still here I figured you were working late so it wouldn't be a problem."

"Why can't Quinn take it?"

"Q left at five and he specifically requested you."

"He did?" She's asks, perking up a bit at that little nugget of information.

"Yeah. Said he needs to file an emergency motion to get his kids out of his ex-wife's house as soon as possible and that he's heard you're the best, so he wants you to be the one to help him."

"Well I can't argue with that," she shrugs playfully.

"No you can't," Kitty grins. "His name is Michael Smith, he should be here soon. I'm gonna go ahead and head out if you're good? Do you need me to stay for anything?"

"No you can go. I'm just going to finish up on this Garcia file and wait for Mr. Smith I guess. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight!" She hears Kitty call as she opens the front door to leave. Ordinarily she would be irked Kitty scheduled her such a late appointment, but this guy sounds like he needs help and she _is_ the best like he said. Tae Bo can wait a little longer she supposes...it's not like there's anyone waiting for her at home...Billy Blanks isn't really going to be at her apartment.

She's just finishing up the file she was reviewing when she hears the door bell buzz (they always keep the office door locked after hours. It's just good sense in New York City after all).

Assuming it's Mr. Smith, she stands and smooths out her skirt before heading to let him in. Her bright smile drops the second she opens the door and sees Finn standing there, wearing his work out clothes and that annoying little smirk she wants to just kiss right off his face.

_SLAP_...that she wants to just _SLAP_ right off his face.

"What're you doing here Hudson?" She sighs, trying to ignore the way she can feel her panties dampening from just the sight of him. Stupid vagina, whose side are you on anyway?!

"You're being awfully rude Berry. May I please come in?"

"Oh, pardon me," she replies sarcastically, moving out of the way and gesturing for him to enter. She turns back to him once she's closed the door, crossing her arms in what she's hoping is a sign of annoyance. "Make it quick, I have a seven o'clock appointment."

"Michael Smith? Yeah I know," he grins. "Surprise!"

"Wait a second," she says, narrowing her eyes at him. "You're Michael Smith?"

"Yes and I have an appointment scheduled with you so I'd really appreciate it if you gave me the same time and attention you give your other clients."

"Oh my God," she groans. "Fine. What can I help you with _Mr. Hudson_?"

"You're avoiding me."

"I am doing no such thing."

"You are and I want to know why."

She doesn't answer him, just keeps her arms crossed firmly against her and looks to the floor.

"You said you wanted us to act normal. Acting normal would be you coming to boot camp and telling my how much I suck every five minutes."

"I just didn't feel like going."

"Bull shit. You're just scared to be around me again."

"And why would I be scared of you?" She snaps, dropping her hands down to her hips as she glares at him.

"You're not scared of me, you're scared of your reaction to me."

Silence.

"I'm right aren't I?"

"You couldn't be more wrong."

"You're a terrible liar you know that Berry?" He grins, taking slow steps towards her until he's standing right in front of her. "You wanna know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you haven't been able to stop thinking about me since Saturday night. I think you're avoiding me because you don't think you'll be able to keep your panties on if you're around me for too long."

"You're so wrong," she whispers, looking up at him through her thick lashes, but knowing her words hold little truth.

"You still think it was the alcohol don't you? You think there's no way it was really that good because we hate each other right?"

"You're getting warmer," she continues to whisper, becoming more and more breathless as he leans his face down towards her.

"Are you sober right now?"

"Of course."

"Then let me prove it wasn't the alcohol. If you're right, we can put this all behind us and go back to hating each other."

"Go on..." Her heart is pounding erratically in her chest as she licks her lips, hanging on to his every word. Time to add her growing attraction and apparent lack of ability in resisting his stupid face and magical sex voodoo to the list of things she hates about Finn Hudson.

"And if you're wrong," he grins, placing his hand gently on her neck as his face hovers right above hers. "Then the real fun begins."

* * *

He remembers when Kurt begged him to watch that movie about the sparkly vampire with him, Finn finally agreeing because even though they may sparkle, a vampire's still a vampire and that's still pretty bad ass. More bad ass than just a regular dude who sparkles, right? Well anyway, he remembers this part where the sparkly dude's telling Kristen Stewart that it's like vampires get possessed when they taste human blood. Like they can't stop once they get a taste because it's so fucking good, they like lose control of themselves or something.

Would it be really weird if he says that's how he feels about sex with Rachel? He feels like he's in a frenzy when he's with her like this.

Yeah, that's weird right? Maybe he just won't ever tell anyone that.

He feels that way right now. The second she sticks that delicious strawberry tongue of hers in his mouth all bets are off. She's on the table behind her and he's in between her legs before he even registers it's happening. He has no idea what the hell is going on with him, but he's not going to worry about that right now. Right now he's going to worry about the fact that his dick is literally going to explode if he's not inside her soon (it feels that way at least). He swears he's been hard since the second she opened the door and he saw her standing there looking like a sexy librarian in her work clothes. She's wearing these ridiculously tall heels, sheer tights and one of those tight little skirts that always drive him crazy. What did Kurt say they were called? Right, pencil skirts. God bless whoever invented these little pencil skirts!

She catches him off guard this time, grabbing the bottom of his t-shirt and ripping it over his head. She looks up at him after she does this with those big chocolate eyes, her lips parted slighty as her chest heaves and he swears he's never wanted anyone more than he wants her right now.

"Your turn," he grins, ignoring the massive bulge straining against his basketball shorts, begging to be free. There's something else he wants to do first, something he's been dying to see. He reaches forward, pulling on the silky black fabric of her blouse, pulling it over her head as she lifts her arms for him. He's just about to reach for her bra when she beats him to it, arching her back as she reaches behind her, undoing the clasps and letting her breasts fall free before him.

"Rachel," he groans, taking a second to appreciate the view before latching his mouth around her right boob, cupping the other in his large hand as he squeezes and rubs the perky mound that somehow fits perfectly in his hand.

Her head is tossed back, eyes squeezed shut as he licks and sucks on her chest like it's candy, but she stills manages to lift her head just enough to say, "I thought my breasts were too small for you."

"I was wrong," he admits. "Your tits are amazing."

He grins into her skin when he feels her chuckle, tits bouncing with her laughter and he knows she's smiling too when she breathes, "I know."

He pulls himself away eventually, but only because he knows whats hiding under that skirt just waiting for him and he doesn't want to wait any longer.

"Get up," he orders.

Surprisingly she listens, hoping off the table and allowing him to slowly slide down the zipper on the back of her skirt, taking over for him as she pushes it down over her hips and let's it fall in a pile of fabric at her feet.

His jaw drops when he sees she's wearing those sexy little thigh highs instead of regular panty hose (which always remind him of old ladies for some reason. Never fails to put a damper on the mood, he's sure you can understand). No not Rachel, she's wearing those kind that stop mid thigh and have lace around the top. He's noticed how nice her legs are before but he's never... _noticed how nice her legs are_ until right now.

"Turn around," he orders again, sucking in a breath when she turns for him. He swears she's sticking her ass out just a little for him and he has to think of the mailman when she completes her turn, standing there in nothing but her black panties, thigh highs and heels and staring back at him as she sinks her teeth into her plump bottom lip. (For the record, he hasn't had to think about the time he hit and almost killed a mailman to slow himself down sexually since he was like seventeen, but that ass is mailman material if he ever saw it).

He steps towards her silently, keeping his eyes on hers as he reaches down and loops his fingers around the string of her panties, pulling them down slowly. She steps out of them, allowing him to pick her back up and place her back on the table. He waits until he's set her down and stepped back a little before dropping his eyes and taking in the beautiful sight of her glistening opening.

She spreads her legs wide for him as he studies her, resting her weight back on her hands and sticking out her chest. He licks his lips as he looks up at her face and he knows; it doesn't matter how she acts afterwards or tomorrow or the day after, she's just as into this as he is.

"Did you come here to stare at me or to fuck me?"

His eyes go wide at her words, his jaw dropping again because he doesn't know what happened to the regular Rachel Berry, but this goddess sitting before him sure as hell isn't the woman he's come to know as Rachel.

He could get used to this.

"Rachel fucking Berry," he grins at her as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the condom he made sure to grab before he got here, pushing his shorts down and rolling it on as she watches his every move. He steps forward, positioning himself between her legs and cradling her head in his hands. He pulls her face up to his, wanting to kiss her as he pushes into her for the first time, but stopping right when his lips touch hers, "Who knew?"

* * *

Why did she agree to this? This was a bad idea...this was a bad, bad idea...this was an amazing, delicious, mind blowing, toe curling, _bad, bad_ idea. It wasn't the stupid alcohol. She never actually thought that it was, but now she has to admit to Finn that it wasn't.

Why is she torturing herself like this? She doesn't want to be with Finn...she'll never want to be with him. Doing this is only distracting her from the good boys she should be giving a chance to. Like Jake. Finn's no good for her. He's cocky and rude and immature and everything she doesn't want in a man.

Unfortunately, he also possess the most exquisite piece of male anatomy she's ever laid eyes on and _good God_ does he know how to use it. Like right now for instance...he has her laid back across her conference table, completely naked besides her stockings and pumps, legs thrown over his shoulders as he leans over the table, pounding into her. Quinn would _freak_ if she knew this was happening, she'll have to remind herself to disinfect the table later.

She doesn't understand how he knows just where to touch her or when to kiss her or what spots inside her will make her scream his name so loud the pictures on the wall are rattling, but he does. He does and he's working her into a frenzy right now, playing her like an instrument and she's practically singing for him he's making her feel so indescribably phenomenal.

"You're so fucking sexy Rachel," he pants above her and she moans loudly in response, arching her back off the table a little because him saying things like that to her and calling her Rachel instead of Berry just..._does things_ to her.

"You like that?" He asks, picking up his pace and she knows he can tell she's so, so close right now.

"Yes..._God yes Finn_," she moans, whimpering his name as she gets closer and closer.

"Tell me you like it when I fuck you. Tell me it wasn't the booze."

She doesn't want to admit it to him, she doesn't, but he's right. If anything this time is even better than she remembers last time being (which is really saying something because she remembers last night as _ahhhhh-mazing_).

"Tell me Rachel," he growls.

"I love it," she whines, digging her nails into his back as she feels herself winding tighter and tighter.

"Tell me what you love. I wanna hear you say it," he's almost begging now and she knows he wants to let go, but he won't let himself until she says the words...until she admits out loud to him that she absolutely loves everything about him being buried deep inside her.

"Fiiiinnnn!" She wails, "When you fuck me!" She's squeezing her eyes shut and scratching her nails hard down his back as she finally snaps, her orgasm ripping through her as she moans, "God Yes!_ I love when you fuck me_!"

"Shit baby," he moans as he let's go just a second behind her.

She's still soaring from her orgasm, aftershocks rocking through her as he slows down his thrusts, but she still feels a thrill shoot through her when he calls her baby. She doesn't know if he even realizes he said it, so she keeps her eyes shut, head thrown back as she allows her body to settle back down. She doesn't know why she feels excited about this, but she does. She wants him to say it again. Why though? She doesn't want to be his baby.

They're both silent again as he sits up all the way, gently taking each of her legs from his shoulders and laying them down on the table. He holds his hand out to her and helps sit her up, stepping back to pull his shorts back up and to allow her room to stand.

"So, it wasn't the alcohol was it?" He asks, finally breaking the silence.

"No, it wasn't."

"So now what?"

"So now nothing."

"Now nothing?" He asks, clearly annoyed.

"Finn, nothing's changed! We still don't get along, we don't see eye to eye on anything! We drive each other crazy!"

"You're right, we do drive each other crazy," he sighs, throwing his t-shirt over his head.

"So it's probably best-"

"That we don't do this again." He interrupts, finishing her sentence for her as he walks himself to the door, hand on the door knob as he looks back at her. "Right, I got it."

She knows this is what she wanted; she wouldn't have stayed around for small talk either had the roles been reversed. Still, she doesn't understand why she feels so empty as she watches him close the door behind him. Why she feels sick when she realizes he's gone.


	6. Funk

**Hello lovely readers! The next update will probably take a tad bit longer to get out as I'm going out of town for a few days for my birthday :) Nothing crazy though, can't seem to keep myself away for too long ;)**

* * *

_Phones are distracting. The internet is distracting. The way he looked at you? He wasn't distracted. He was consumed._

_Stephanie Perkins_

"Evans shoots...he scores...and the crowd goes wild!"

Finn watches as his two best friends run around the basketball court like maniacs, fist pumping and cheering loudly. He chuckles at them, but even he can admit how half hearted it sounds. He doesn't know what's going on with him. After what went down last night at Rachel's office he should be feeling refreshed and on top of the world, but he isn't. He knew, he _kneeeew_ that's how she was going to act after they finished, but that didn't stop it from hurting like a bitch. _That_ he did not know was going to happen. Since when does he have actual feelings when it comes to Rachel?

Is that what this is? Does he have feelings for Rachel? Does he..._oh God_, does he _like_ Rachel?

Ugh, he's just...he's in a funk. He's been snapping at people all morning and he doesn't know how to stop. He went straight home last night and crashed face first into his bed. He didn't even shower, he wasn't ready to wash her scent off of him. That turned out to be a huge mistake, having woken up at three in the morning completely out of breath, covered in sweat and sporting the world's most massive erection steadily trying to poke its way through his boxers.

Have you ever had one of those dreams where it takes you a few minutes after you wake up to realize that it was, in fact, just a dream and that it didn't actually happen because it just seemed so freaking real? Yeah, it took him a solid three minutes to shake the confused fog from his head and realize that Rachel was not in fact keeping him chained to her bed and using him as her own personal sex slave.

He'd immediately drug himself to the shower, unable to shake Rachel from his thoughts as he set to work taking care of his extremely unwelcome boner, so disgusted by himself that he left the shower and went straight to his closet to get dressed, not even stopping to look at himself in the mirror. He hadn't been able to fall back asleep, so he killed time playing around online until it was time to go to work. (Okay fine! So he killed time by creeping on every single one of Rachel's social media accounts. Don't judge).

The morning at work had passed painfully slow and he was still in such a bad mood by lunch time that he almost skipped his regular Wednesday basketball game with Puck and Sam, finally convincing himself that some time with his friends out in the fresh (as fresh as you can get in New York at least) air might do him some good.

He was wrong.

It's like five million degrees outside, his shirt practically clinging to him it's so soaked in sweat, and every time he looks at Puck all he can think about is Jake. _Jake Puckerman. _What a stupid name.

It dawned on him sometime after breakfast this morning that Rachel gave Jake her number Saturday night. Now he knows he was the one she had sex with last night, but he also knows she gave Jake her number immediately after they had sex the first time, so he really finds no comfort in that. He wonders if they've been talking or going out on dates...or worse...having sex. The thought makes him feel sick and really, he's never felt like a bigger chump in his life.

"What's your deal dude?" Puck asks.

He looks up at the sound of his friends voice and realizes he and Sam are both staring at him. Oh shit, have they been talking to him this whole time?

"Nothing, it's just freaking hot out here." He walks over to the bench at the edge of court, stripping his shirt off and throwing it in a pile with this wallet and phone as he hears Sam start singing "bow chika wow wow" behind him. He just rolls his eyes, assuming a hot girl is walking by or something, grabbing the ball and dribbling it again as he walks back to the center of the court.

"What's up man? Puck laughs beside him, "You been givin' Wolverine hugs or what?"

"The fuck you talking about?" He snaps, not meaning to be rude but not really feeling in the mood to deal with Puck's shit today.

"Oh I'm sorry Finessa, do you need to take a break? Run to the little girls room to change your tampon?" Finn glares over his shoulder at Puck as he continues, "I'm talking about the huge red marks running down your back asshole."

"What?" He asks, head snapping back and trying to see if he really has scratch marks.

"You mean you didn't know you had these?" Sam laughs, walking up behind him and inspecting his back.

"Stop! Stop looking at me dude!" Finn shouts, turning towards the guys so his back is no longer in view.

"Damn, you'd think he'd be in a good mood after whatever caused those marks," Sam mumbles.

"So who was it? Who are you fucking?" Puck asks point blank, excitement shining in his eyes as he waits for the answer.

"We're not talking about this," Finn grumbles.

"That bad, huh? Weird, seems like she enjoyed it," Sam offers, Puck shrugging in agreement.

"Definitely wasn't bad," he sighs. "But seriously, I'm not talking about this one. Talk about your own shit. When's the last time you even got laid Sam?"

"Hey man don't worry about me. I get ass on the regular."

"Sure you do," Puck laughs.

"What about you fuckhead?" Sam asks, "You got your head so far up Quinn's ass you're not even trying to get laid anymore!"

"Fuck off man. Q's off limits, you know that," he sneers, turning to Finn. "I could probably pick Santana Lopez's snatch out of a line up from all you've told us, but you won't give up anything about this girl?"

"She's a helluva lot different than Santana."

"He'll spill sooner or later," Sam grins, stealing the ball from Finn's hands and jogging around them in circles. "He always does."

"You know who else won't spill?" Puck adds, eyes shining again. "Fucking Jake man."

"What?" Finn's head snaps up at the mention of Puck's brother, his stomach feeling like someone just dropped a bowling ball on it.

"He won't give me anything about Rachel man."

"So they're...they're hooking up?" He chokes the words out, trying his damnedest to sound like he doesn't really care that much.

"Like I said assface, he won't tell me anything. I know he took her out for lunch yesterday though."

"Y-yesterday?" He asks, heart sinking a little more in his chest with every word that comes out of Puck's mouth.

"Yep and I think he's gonna take her out tonight. She's kinda crazy but the crazy ones are always the biggest freaks. I woulda been all over that ass already if she wasn't Q's best friend. I bet she-"

"Oh my God," Finn groans, really not wanting to discuss how everyone thinks Rachel would be in bed...because he _knows_ how good she is and there's no way either of his two loser friends could ever imagine how fucking unbelievable she actually is. Plus he really doesn't want them thinking about her like that...kinda makes him want to kick something.

"Here we go again," Sam laughs.

"Really Finn? You're trying to tell me you wouldn't hit that?" Pucks asks, calling him out on his bull shit.

He looks back at the shorter man, Puck not backing down as he challenges Finn to tell the truth about Rachel for once. He finally sighs, looking down at his shoes as he decides it's high time he stops hiding behind this false shield of hatred he's been using all these years to ignore the intense connection he feels with Rachel. That's pretty much been shit all over this past week anyway.

"Yeah, you're right. I would."

"I'm sorry, what?" Puck laughs.

"Did he finally just admit he'd bone Berry?" Sam asks in amused disbelief.

"Fuck you guys. I have shit to do," Finn grumbles, walking back to his stuff and fishing a fresh shirt out of his bag. "I'm out."

"Where you going? We still have work douche nozzle!"

"Tell Schuester I went home sick, or something. I don't care. I'll catch you guys later."

He starts heading down the sidewalk not giving either man a chance to say anything else in response.

Yep, it's official. Finn likes Rachel.

_Shit_. He needs a drink.

* * *

Rachel can't stop staring at Quinn's salad as they eat lunch around the conference table Wednesday afternoon. Quinn would freak out if she knew her salad was sitting on the exact spot Rachel's bare behind sat last night as Finn rammed into her like it was the last time he was ever going to have sex. She feels herself blushing as she remembers his hands all over her, the all encompassing feeling of Finn Hudson everywhere as he worked her into a dizzying frenzy.

She wants him again, it's all she can think about these days really. She's been trying her hardest to convince herself that she doesn't want him, but she's not fooling herself and she doubts she's fooling him. She's determined to resist him though. She knows she has to see him at boot camp today and she's going to prove to herself that she's strong enough to resist those adorable dimples, that goofy grin and those sparkly eyes.

_So much for hating him_, she thinks.

She giggles to herself as she watches a crouton fall from Quinn's fork, Quinn picking it up and popping it in her mouth without a second thought. Rachel's so glad she remembered to wipe down the table with a Clorox wipe before she left last night.

"What are you giggling about?" Quinn asks, a sly grin on her face.

"Who me? Nothing," Rachel answers quickly, shoving a bite of her wrap in her mouth.

"Oh please, I'd know that look anywhere!" Kitty laughs, "Spill sister."

"Spill what?"

"Spill the deets about Jake! Seriously, tell us his stats. I'm so curious you know, because he's half black but he's also half Jewish. I mean, it's like a penis grab bag, it could go either way."

Rachel can feel herself blushing furiously as Quinn pipes in, "Now now, don't count him out just because he's half Jewish. His all Jewish brother is _quite_ impressive."

_Not as impressive as his non-Jewish, non-African American best friend._

Rachel knows for a fact that Puck is not packin' what Finn is, Puck having walked out of Quinn's bathroom as naked as the day he was born once when he didn't know she was over. At the time Rachel had been rather impressed by the little Puckerman, but not since she's seen little Hudson...

"So...c'mon Rach! Tell us!"

"I don't...uhm, I don't know."

"You don't know?" Kitty gasps.

"What?! We haven't even been talking for a whole week yet!"

"Rachel won't sleep with a guy until they've been together for at least three months," Quinn tells Kitty.

"That's not true!" Rachel squeaks, embarrassed by the way Kitty's looking at her.

"I could actually tell you in detail about every guy Rachel's ever been with."

"No you cannot!"

"I wanna know!" Kitty squeals, sitting up in her chair and clapping in excitement.

"Well first was her high school sweetheart, Ryder. I've seen pictures, he was very cute, but Rachel never orgasmed with him, not once."

"What?!" Kitty cries.

"Oh God," Rachel mumbles, hiding her face in her hands.

"She didn't know any better because she'd never been with anyone else before, but apparently his dick was itty bitty!" Quinn laughs, holding up her index finger and thumb to illustrate how tiny she's guessing his penis was. Rachel is certain her face is as red the tomatoes in Quinn's salad right now.

"Anyway she had her first orgasm in college with her next boyfriend, Artie."

"Artie?" Kitty asks. "Sounds like a nerd."

"Oh he was! Thick rimmed glasses, sweater vests and suspenders. Oh and he was in a wheelchair! Always wore riding gloves, right Rach?"

"Yes," she mumbles, shoving the last bite of her wrap in her mouth to excuse herself from having to say anything else.

"He was in a wheelchair..."

"Oh he had full use of his penis," Quinn smiles proudly. "But then came law school when Rachel fell victim to the _Asian persuasion_."

"Oh my Gosh!" Kitty practically shouts, moving to sit on her knees in her chair, looking over at Rachel. "You've slept with an Asian? I've never been with one. Tell me all about it!"

"Why are you being so weird?" Rachel asks, scrunching her nose at Kitty. "He was just a guy."

"Rachel you dated him for two years!" Quinn replies.

"I know but his ethnicity has nothing to do with how he performed in the bedroom!"

"Rachel has no good details to share with you Kitty because she plays it safe when it comes to sex. She's very vanilla."

"I am not vanilla!" Rachel gasps.

"Yes you are! Tell me you and Mike or Artie or hell, even Ryder ever did it anywhere outside of your bedroom!"

"I have so done it outside of my bedroom! And for the record, that's not every man I've slept with!"

"Oh yes it is Rachel! You don't have to be embarrassed in front of Kitty, she's one of us!"

"You don't know everything Quinn!" Rachel huffs, feeling herself getting irrationally angry at Quinn thanks to the overwhelming amount of conflicting emotions she's holding inside about Finn. She's silent for a moment, chest heaving in frustration when she blurts out, "I've had sex at Dalton's before!"

Quinn watches her for a minute, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes before she cracks a smile. "I call BS."

"What if I told you I've had sex right here in this office before?" Rachel snaps. "On this very table!"

"And with who are you engaging in all this scandalous sex with?" Quinn asks doubtfully.

"I can't...I can't...uhm," Rachel stammers.

Kitty, apparently taking pity on Rachel, pipes in, "Well what about you Q? Who're you hooking up with these days?"

"No one," she answers quickly, sitting back in her seat and taking a large bite of salad.

"Mmhmm," Rachel grins, "you're totally sleeping with Puck again."

"I am not!" She gasps, appalled.

"Whatever happened with you guys anyway? No one will ever tell me the story," Kitty asks.

"That's because there's no story to tell."

"Oh yes there is! Let's talk about _this_," Rachel grins, happy to get her revenge on Quinn. "You see, we were all at a party for one of our coworkers birthdays. Long story short, Puck got waaaasted, yadda yadda yadda, Quinn walks in on another blonde giving him head in the bathroom."

"What?!" Kitty shouts in disbelief.

"But here's the thing," Rachel grins, so happy to have the heat off her for a few minutes. "He's totally moaning Quinn's name when she finds him and he _freaks out_ when he looks up and sees her. To this day he swears he thought he was getting a bj from Quinn and remembers nothing else from that night."

"So you didn't believe him?" Kitty asks, turning to Quinn.

"Well she took him home that night and destroyed his prized Gibson guitar while he was passed out in bed so he wasn't really in the mood to try and earn her forgiveness. He didn't talk to her for like a whole month after that! It was kind of a really big deal for awhile."

"Oh wow!" Kitty breathes.

"And that's the end of the story. The end. Done and done," Quinn says quickly, glaring at Rachel as she opens her mouth to speak again.

Okay, she'll play along for now Fabray, but Rachel will definitely be revisiting this topic in the very near future.

"Okay Miss I wanna be in everyone's business, your turn! Who's making our little Kitty Cat purr these days?" Quinn asks.

"Weeeell," Kitty grins, biting her bottom lip as she looks back and forth between Quinn and Rachel. "Please don't be mad at me. I know you said he's off limits but..."

Rachel's heart starts hammering in her chest as her mind immediately flashes to images of Kitty and Finn, naked and writhing against each other. Finn wouldn't sleep with Kitty too...would he?

Oooh, she's going to be sick, oh she's going to be sick...

Just as Kitty opens her mouth to say "I didn't mean for it to happen but-" Rachel's phone starts ringing, causing Kitty to stop mid sentence. "Rach, are you gonna answer your phone? Oh! I bet it's Jake!"

"Rachel! Snap out of it!" Quinn shouts, making her jump in her chair.

"Oh! Yes, yes it's Jake!"

"Answer it!" The two blonde women shout together, Rachel glaring at both of them as she accepts the call, holding it to her ear and trying to sound like she's not about to throw her heart up all over the table when Kitty confesses she's been playing magicians assistant for Finn's magic show.

She somehow stumbles her way through the phone call, agreeing to have dinner with Jake tonight after boot camp. She looks up at Kitty expectantly after she's hung up, waiting for her to say the words.

"Let's get it on," Kitty starts singing, grinning at Rachel.

"Ooow baby!" Quinn sings along, both girls giggling wildly as Rachel watches on with a frown.

"Maybe tonight's the night!" Kitty grins.

"Yeah maybe, so what were you saying before he called?" Rachel asks, quickly brushing off their teasing.

"Oh yeah, I was hoping you forgot," she admits looking to both girls. "It's...well it's Sam."

"Oh thank God," Rachel breathes in relief.

Kitty gives her a weird look but can't get a word in before Quinn laughs, "I thought you said he was too pretty?"

"Yeah well..."

Rachel totally zones out as Kitty goes on to tell them the story of how she and Sam first hooked up after finding themselves alone at the bar one night. Turns out Kitty's a big fan of those lips she once thought were too pretty.

Rachel literally doesn't care about any of the words that have come out of Kitty's mouth since "It's Sam" though. She's just so, so relieved it's not Finn. What would she have done if it had been Finn? She has no claim over him, no real right to be angry about it. In fact, she told him just last night they could never be together again. That's when it finally sinks in.

Oh no. She's in big trouble.

Yep, it's official. Rachel likes Finn.

_Shit_. She needs a drink.

* * *

"I mean really...wait, what's your name again?" Finn looks back up at the cute Asian girl behind the bar and asks for her name for at least the tenth time since he's been at Dalton's today. He came straight here from the basketball court, asking for anything with tequila and strawberries from the daytime bartender who introduced herself as Tina. Tina had served him a frozen strawberry margarita and while he had originally made a face at the girly drink, it tasted so much like Rachel to him that he quickly sucked it down and told her to keep them coming.

Either Tina makes the world's strongest margaritas or Finn has a very weak tolerance for liquor after almost exclusively drinking beer his entire adult life, because it's barely five o'clock and he is already three sheets to the wind. Tina must be getting her entertainment from his ramblings because she probably should have cut him off a few margaritas ago.

"I'm Tina," she reminds him with a laugh.

"Right. Tina. I mean really, would you date a male dancer?"

"You mean like an exotic dancer?"

"Does being half black and half Jewish make you exotic Trina?"

"It's Tina," she reminds him again. "And no, being a _stripper_ would make one an exotic dancer."

"Oh!" He laughs, probably a little bit louder and a little bit longer than he should. "No, no he's not a stripper. Through shit, he probably could be." He's silent for a moment as he watches her, "I'm talking about like the ballet. Like a ballerina."

"Oh well I-"

"What in the fuck do you call a male ballerina anyway Toni? A _ballerino_? Would you fuck a ballerino Toni?"

"I don't think ballerino is the PC term for a male ballet dancer."

"Tonya, I need you to tell me. If you had to pick between a lawyer and a ballerino, you'd pick the lawyer right?"

"Uhm...sure. Yeah, I'd pick the lawyer," she smiles and if he wasn't quite so drunk he might realize she's just saying whatever he wants to hear to keep him from becoming an _angry_ drunk.

"You're a smart girl Tori."

"It's Tina-"

"Did you know I once saw the face of God in my sandwich Tina? A _Grilled Cheesus_!"

"I'm sorry, you what?" Tina asks, the corner of her mouth tugging up into an amused smile.

"I bet the _ballerino_ never had a Cheesus..."

"Who are-"

"I can't dance Tina. I can't dance at all and people _pay_ him to dance. How can I compete with that?" He moves the straw in his glass aside, choosing instead to throw the rest of the icy red drink back in one gulp. "Can you teach me how to dance?"

"Well I suppose I-"

"Wait, what time is it Tevo?" He interrupts her frantically.

Tina chuckles a little as she looks down at her watch, "It's ten til six."

"Shit!" He shouts, jumping up and throwing a wad of cash down on the bar, stumbling as he runs to the door, "Thanks Teeny, you're the best!"

He's _so_ very drunk as he navigates his way down the busy New York sidewalks, but somehow he manages to get himself to the park they have boot camp at just in time to see his group putting up their jump ropes. (Stupid Brody and his stupid jump ropes. He's so glad he missed that).

He spots Rachel immediately and even with the way his brain is bobbing up and down in the margarita glass that is his head currently, he's still overwhelmed by how much he..._wants_ her.

She's frowning, lips in a tight line and brows furrowed, but she's still _so_ beautiful. He wonders if she's thinking about him. Does she regret how she acted last night? Is she wondering where he is? Why he's not there?

He hears Brody call for a three minute water break and he can't help the smile that breaks out across his face when Rachel looks over at him. She licks her lips as she stares back at him, just looking at him for a moment before heading in his direction.

"I thought you were skipping...because of me," she says softly once she's standing toe to toe with him.

"No I'm just..._late_," he laughs and once he starts he can't stop. He's laughing so hard, but when he sees her frowning at him again he stops abruptly.

"You reek of alcohol Finn. Are you drunk right now?"

"I smell how you taste. Which is fucking delicious by the way."

"I sincerely hope I don't taste like I've been bathing in liquor all day because that is exactly how you smell right now."

He's sticking his tongue out at her as Brody walks up and clasps a hand on his shoulder, "Finn, my brother, I thought you were skipping out on me today!"

"No way Coach," Finn shouts, swaying a little but never taking his eyes off Rachel.

"Finn are you..."

"Yes, he's drunk," Rachel answers, resting her hands on her hips.

"Finn you can't stay and work out intoxicated like this."

"Thats fine. I just wanna watch anyway. I'll just sit and watch my sexy _girlfriend_ Rachel," he hiccups. "I'll be over here. Don't mind me."

He feels Rachel and Brody (and probably everyone else too at this point) watching him as he stumbles his way over to a nearby tree, trying his best to slowly sit down against it. He sighs in relief when he finally feels his ass hit the ground, throwing his head back in laughter as he shouts, "Thank you Grilled Cheesus!"

He watches as Brody and Rachel talk, eyes on him the whole time as they mumble words between them. He smiles when Rachel finally breaks away from Brody and heads in his direction. She doesn't need to spend any more time talking to Brody. Brody's dumb. He wonders if anyone's ever told him he looks a little like a cartoon character. He's cracking up laughing by himself at that when she reaches him.

"D'ya wanna sit by me?" He asks hopefully, quickly forgetting the image of Brody and Shrek that was previously occupying his thoughts.

"No Finn, I don't want to sit by you. I'm going to help you get home."

"Why're we going home?"

"Because you're drunk."

She holds her hand out to him and he takes it, but instead of allowing her to help him stand as she intended, he pulls her down into his lap.

"Finn!" She squeals.

"I like how you say my name," he whispers.

"I'm not doing this with you right now," she says, trying in vain to get up with his large arms looped around her.

"You're too beautiful to be this mean Rachel."

She stills in his lap, looking at him softly as she asks, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Uh duuuuh," he laughs, "I tell you like all the time."

"You've never told me I'm beautiful before."

"You're beautiful Rachel and you taste like strawberries and that kinda blows my fucking mind!"

"Finn..."she laughs in spite of herself.

"You were in my dream last night," he blurts out. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he probably shouldn't be saying this, but he can't stop himself.

"I-I was?"

"Yeah and you were wearing this tight little leather dress and you had this whip. A-and you were keeping me chained to your bed-"

"Okay Finn-" she interrupts him quickly.

"What? You don't like that?"

She's silent as she avoids his gaze. "Did I...oh, yeah...right...I'm sorry. Your ballerino probably wouldn't like me dreaming of you like that."

"My who?"

"_Your Jake_," he spits the name out like it's a curse.

"My Jake? He's not my...never mind Finn. Come on, it's time to get you home buddy," she sighs, standing and pulling on his arm until he joins her.

"_Buddy_?" He asks disgusted. She ignores him as she gathers her things, turning to wave bye to Brody before grabbing his hand and pulling him with her.

"I'm your buddy?" He asks again, following behind her. "I don't think buddies do what we did last night. Or what we did Saturday night."

"Please Finn," She pleads suddenly, turning on her heels to face him. "I'm trying really hard here so please just stop."

His head is spinning right now and he thinks he's running out of oxygen as he stares at her, feeling like she cradles his life in her hands and _everything_ depends on the next words to come out of her mouth.

He can't wait though, deciding to take fate into his own hands. He reaches for her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. He lowers his head to press a soft kiss against her lips and feels a tidal wave of pleasure crash through his body when he hears the tiny little whimper that always falls from her lips when they're close like this. He feels her hands reach up, looping them around his neck as she holds his face to hers, prolonging their kiss.

He feels like he's floating, his head spinning and he fears he may actually float away if Rachel lets go, so he keeps his arms wrapped tight around her and squeezes his eyes shut, relishing in the feeling of her warm mouth on his and her tiny body against him once again.

He sighs when she pulls away eventually...he knew that she would, but she's silent as she looks up into his eyes.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" he finally asks.

"Finn.."

"You're done with me?"

"I...Finn I have a date in an hour."

"With Jake, right?"

She nods silently in agreement.

"I hate him," he whispers, still standing with his arms wrapped around her.

"Why? I thought I was the one you hated?" She asks, looking down and biting her lip. He's pretty sure the look on her face is going to make him sick.

"I hate how much I want you," he admits, not missing a beat.

He leans forward to kiss her again, but she pulls away.

"You're drunk Finn. You don't know what you're saying."

He wants to argue, but he can't...not really. He's so drunk and she looks so sad right now the way she's looking at him and he fucking hates himself for making her look that way.

"Which way do you live?" She finally asks, clearly taking his lack of response as confirmation that she's right. She clears her throat awkwardly as she pulls away from him, waiting for his direction. He sighs, rubbing his face in frustration as he points in the direction that he really hopes is home.

* * *

Jake cancels their date...she's never been more relieved.

He'd called her in a panic as she was leaving Finn's, having left his already sleeping form in bed after he'd stolen one more drunken kiss. Jake had launched into some story about one of his dancers falling and hurting herself...if she's being honest she wasn't really absorbing what he was saying, being much too preoccupied with the tingly feeling Finn left behind on her lips.

She finds herself walking into Dalton's without consciously deciding to do so, but stays, deciding the universe is obviously telling her she needs a drink to get out of this funk she's found herself in.

She sees Sebastian behind the bar, greeting him as she sits and orders her new go to drink, a tequini. She's silent as she sips on it, observing the people around her and trying her hardest to not think about Finn.

"Where's Blaine?" She asks Sebastian, finally realizing she's going to have to be engaged in conversation to mentally keep Finn away.

"Oh," he laughs, looking back at her. "He's in the back with Sue, probably getting ripped a new asshole."

"What?" She gasps, "Who's Sue?

"Blaine's never told you about Sue?"

She shakes her head no, not being able to recall a time when Blaines mentioned anyone named Sue.

"She's the owner, only comes around every few months or so. Blaine practically runs this place on his own."

"What's he getting in trouble for?"

"Sue came in today and was checking everything out and," he stops, looking around, "you can't tell anyone I told you this okay? But she found a pair of ladies underwear in the stockroom. _Like a ripped pair of underwear_."

"She what?" Rachel gasps, hoping against hope that Sebastian takes the horror on her face as her being disgusted by what he's telling her and not the realization that she and Finn left her panties behind Saturday night.

"I know," he laughs, scrunching his face in distaste. "Can you believe someone was _doing it _in the stockroom? And Sue is blaming Blaine! Like he'd ever have a _girl_ back there!"

"Right," she forces herself to laugh, throwing back the rest of her drink.

"Anyway I'm sure he'll be out in a little bit...you need anything else?"

"Just keep them coming," she sighs, resting her forehead in her hand.

It's safe to say she's a bit past "slightly inebriated" by the time Blaine finally emerges from the back, a terrified look on his face.

"Blaine!" She shouts, jumping off her stool and stumbling a little on her feet as he approaches.

"Hey Rach," he tries to grin, though it looks much more like a grimace.

"Blaine Blaine Bo Blaine, banana fanana fo Flaine, me my mo maine, Blaaaaiine!" she sings, giggling as he helps her back into her seat.

"Rachel I need to ask you-"

"Blainestopher! I need to talk to my best friend."

"As I told you last time you were drunk Rach, Blaine is not like Chris. It's not short for anything. It's just Blaine."

"_Just Blaine_?" She pouts.

"Just Blaine."

"Okay _Just Blaine_," she giggles. "How boring."

"Rachel I just got-"

"I have a magical penis!" She announces loudly, not noticing the way everyone around turns to look at her, Sebastian's eyebrows hitting his hairline as he silently mouths to Blaine, "_She has a penis_?"

He shakes his head at his fellow bartender, turning back to Rachel, "Rach, sweetie, what are you talking about?"

"I have a magical penis," she tries to whisper, oblivious to the fact she's absolutely failing. "I need your help."

"You need _my_ help with your...with your penis?"

"Blaine," she groans in frustration. "Have you ever had sex that was so-oo-oo good you just want to quit your job and disappear from the face of the earth? Like sex so good you're pretty sure you could just drop off the grid completely and survive on just sex and sex alone?"

"_Oooh_, okay. You've _found_ a magical penis," he chuckles a little to himself as he uses air quotes around the word magical.

"Right. Try to keep up Blainestopher."

"Did you by any chance find this penis in the stockroom?"

"You guys stock penises in your stockroom?!" She gasps with wide, crazy eyes.

"No!" He groans in frustration. "Rachel my boss found a pair of panties in the stockroom and only a very small handful of people know the code to that room and you're one of them."

"And just what are you trying to accuse me of Mr. Anderson!" She shouts.

"Please lower your voice," Blaine begs, looking around for any sign of Sue. "I'm not accusing you of anything. You're actually the last person I would think would do something like that, I'm just wondering if you gave the code to anyone?"

"I'm perfectly capable of having dirty sex wherever I want!" She shoots back.

"Sooo are you saying it _was_ you?"

"I am not! I'm just tired of people accusing me of being such a prude!"

"I don't think you're a prude just, please, if you know who it was, please ask them not to do it again. Sue is a changing the code and installing cameras both in the stock room and in the back hallway."

"Fine," she answers, sitting back in her seat and pouting when she realizes her glass is empty. "My glass is empty Just Blaine."

"That's probably a good thing Rachel. Just sit tight," Blaine smiles at her, "I can't leave right now with Sue here so I'm gonna give Quinn a call to see if she can help get you home safe...and maybe in the meantime I can hear more about this penis you've found that's so magical."

* * *

He wakes up alone in bed Thursday morning with a pounding headache. He grabs his phone from his nightstand and sends off a quick text to his boss Will, telling him he'll be out today too. There's no way he's making it to the office in the shape he's in...he hasn't had a hangover since college. This is just embarrassing for a grown man.

He takes two Advil and chugs a bottle of water before laying back down, sleeping off his headache and waking up again around lunch time. He showers quickly, devouring anything and everything he can find in his tiny apartment before he finally starts feeling like himself again.

He's suddenly full of energy, unable to stop pacing the length of his apartment back and forth as he tries his hardest to remember everything he said to Rachel yesterday. He's got to see her again. He looks out his blinds that are still closed and realizes it's pouring rain, cursing to himself when he realizes that means boot camp will be canceled today. He decides to head to the gym anyway and try to work off some of this energy and these nerves that are threatening to drive him insane. Maybe he'll develop a master plan for dealing with Rachel there.

He's a little damp as he makes his way through the double doors leading into the gym, running his fingers through his wet hair as he looks around. It's pretty empty right now, probably because of the rain, but he immediately spots a tiny little brunette bouncing up and down on an elliptical machine and his dick twitches at the possibility of it being Rachel.

He doesn't walk up to her, instead making his way to the free weight station closet to the wall made up of a large mirror. He stretches his arms out while he watches the brunette (who is _definitely_ Rachel) in the mirror, not noticing him yet as she stares straight ahead, concentrating intensely on her breathing.

He continues to watch her as he grabs a set of weights, her eyes finally meeting his in the mirror as he pumps his arms up and down. He keeps his face expressionless, as does she, but his heart is racing in his chest as they maintain eye contact.

They keep this up for a few more minutes as she slows down her movements, eventually breaking the trance she had him in as she steps off the machine, wiping it down and heading towards the locker rooms. He watches her walk away, sees her stripping off her sweaty tank top as she rounds the corner to her locker and he knows immediately that he's going to follow her.

He finds her digging through her locker, back to him as she stands there in only her sports bra and those tiny shorts she always wears to boot camp.

"This is the women's locker room you know," she says without turning around, seemingly sensing his presence behind her.

"I know. I just, I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For yesterday. Thank you for uhm, helping me get home and not just...leaving me like that."

"I wouldn't have just left you," she whispers, finally turning and looking at him when he's standing directly behind her. He can't help himself when he sees those beautiful chocolate orbs looking back at him over her shoulder, those pouty lips just begging to be kissed. He closes the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers and he feels her melt into him, just like she always does. She talks a lot of shit about not wanting him to touch her, but she sure does give in easily.

Not that he's complaining...

She reaches her right hand up, threading her fingers through his hair as he lets her tongue explore his mouth, making every inch of his skin come alive with arousal. He drops his hands to her waist, teasing her exposed skin and she whimpers into his mouth as his fingers move lower and lower.

She pulls away from his kiss once he starts massaging the wet fabric he finds at the apex of her thighs. "Someone could walk in at anytime."

"But doesn't that make it more exciting?" He asks in a low voice.

She doesn't answer, just lays her head back against his chest, biting her lip at the feel of his fingers working between her legs.

He'll take that as a yes.

He groans to himself as he feels her wetness seeping through the thin material, coating his fingers. He places his mouth at her ear as he whispers, "Is this all for me?"

"I've been like this since the second I saw you in the mirror," she admits.

He rewards her words by slipping his hand under the waistband of her shorts, stroking her soaked center up and down before sinking two fingers deep inside her, growling into her neck as she moans loudly.

"You're ruining my life Rachel."

"Wh-why's that?" She breathes, keeping her arm looped around his neck as he stands behind her, massaging her breasts in his free hand and slowly alternating between teasing her clit and pumping his fingers in and out with his other.

"You're all I can think about. I want to fuck you every second of every day."

"Fiiinn," she whines at his words, him dropping his head to kiss along her neck as he feels her hips bucking into his hand, clearly wanting more.

"You like that baby?" He asks, "Tell me how it feels."

"Fiiinn, mmmm s'good. You're s-so good."

"Does Jake make you feel this way? Can he make you come like I do?"

"God no," she moans loudly, pulling at his hair, "fuck Finn!"

She turns her face towards his, leaning towards him and he knows she wants him to kiss her, and _fuck_ does he want to, but he needs to hear something from her first.

"Nuh uh," he tuts, pulling back and grinning as she pouts up at him. "Are you gonna let me fuck you tonight?"

"Wha-what?" She asks, eyes wide and he can tell by her breathing that she's _so_ close.

"I wanna take you home Rachel. I want you naked on my bed so I can fuck you until you can't even remember your own name...do you want that?"

"I-I..._Finn_...yes! _Oh fuck_, YES!" she cries and he crushes his mouth down over hers to keep her cries from echoing through the locker room. He's pumping his fingers into her furiously and he swears she's sucking the life out of him with her kisses, but he doesn't care. He can't think of a better way to go.

He feels her clenching around his fingers, her grip tight in his hair and he knows she's there when she bites down on his lower lip, eyes clenched shut as she moans loudly into his mouth.

He slows down his motions, stopping completely when she opens her eyes and looks back at him silently.

"So what do you say Rachel?" He asks, keeping his eyes on her as he brings his fingers up to his mouth, licking them clean. She bites her lip as her eyes zero in on his actions, turning in his arms and lunging at him suddenly. The taste of her juices still on his tongue mixed with her delicious mouth is almost overwhelming and he swears he might actually cry if she says what he thinks she might say.

He holds his breath when she pulls back, just enough to look up into his eyes as she grins at him, "Take me home Finn."

* * *

**For those of you wondering, yes Kurt is planning to make his grand entrance next chapter and yes, we will learn a little more about Quick with each update. I won't let the story end without giving them closure! :)**


	7. Sexy

**Thank you guys for all the love and the birthday wishes! You make my little Grinch heart grow bigger every time :)**

**Sorry if you were looking forward to brunch and meeting Kurt this chapter...yeeeeah that's totally happening next time!**

* * *

"_Have you ever been - well, I mean, have you ever - really wanted someone? Wanted them like water in the desert - even when you knew all their faults, every single one - and it didn't matter?"_

-_Kate Quinn_

Her chest is heaving as she stares up at the blades of Finn's ceiling fan spinning around and around above her. She feels like she's spinning with it, her head dizzy as her body fights to regain composure from the indescribable internal explosion she just experienced thanks to Finn's head between her legs.

She starts giggling because she feels so tired and sore but in the most _delicious_ ways, her body tingling everywhere and _seriously_ how is it even possible that this is what she's been missing out on all this time she's known Finn? The more she thinks about it the funnier she finds it and she can't stop the hearty laugh bubbling in her stomach from erupting out of her mouth in full force.

They'd practically chased each other to Finn's apartment earlier, having given up on hailing a cab after standing in the pouring rain for five solid minutes with no luck. She almost slipped several times, Finn catching her the time she's certain she was just about to face plant right into the cement; saving her by wrapping his strong hands around her and throwing her over his shoulder as she squealed in protest. He'd simply laughed in response, continuing to carry her that way as he entered his apartment building and greeted his exiting neighbor as if everything were perfectly normal.

The expression on the old man's face had sent Rachel into a fit of hysterics that lasted until she felt herself being deposited on to Finn's kitchen counter, his lips molding onto hers as he quickly silenced her laughter and reminded her why they were there in the first place.

She'd found herself shivering uncontrollably under his touch, whether from him or the fact that she was soaking wet from head to toe she couldn't be sure, but he'd noticed and quickly moved them to his shower, the combination of the hot spray on her skin and Finn all over making her melt into a satisfied puddle at his feet.

He'd pushed her chest against the tile of his shower wall, forcefully taking her from behind until the water ran cold, gently wrapping her in a surprisingly soft and fluffy towel before throwing her on the bed.

He'd stayed true to the words he'd spoken at the gym, laying her out on his bed and doing wicked things to her body, _repeatedly_, leaving her speechless until this very moment when she finds herself giddy with laughter, running her fingers through his hair as he kisses his way back up her body.

"What's so funny?" He breathes into her skin once he reaches her face again, kissing lightly along her jaw as her laughter quickly fades back into soft giggles.

"This. _Us_," she giggles. "Who would have ever thought?"

"I know," he agrees, pushing himself up on his hands and letting his head hang over hers as he smiles down at her. "I sure as hell didn't."

"Me either," she half says, half moans as he drops his head back down to her neck and kisses just below her ear. "Mmm Finn, I think I..._shit Finn_..."

She doesn't understand how he can possibly still be going after the way they've spent the entire second half of the day together like they have. He's kissing her in just the right spot and he feels _so_ good (like always) but she's still recovering from last time and she fears she's not even going to be able to walk properly after today's activities. Is that even possible? She's never had this problem before...

"I like it when my perfect little Berry curses for me," he grins, dropping himself down on the bed beside her, turning his head to face her.

"I find myself doing a lot of things I don't normally do when I'm alone with you," she says softy, turning on her side to face him as well.

He reaches over, placing a stray piece of her surely wild, air dried hair behind her ear before admitting, "I like this Rachel."

She wonders if he can hear the way her heart starts hammering in her chest at his words. She's sure he just means that he likes the sexual side of her, there's no way he actually likes _her,_ her...right?

She's unsure of how to respond, choosing instead to just smile at him, not wanting to risk saying something that would either embarrass herself or make him retract his statement.

A loud crash of thunder outside his window makes them both jump, snapping Rachel out of her Finn induced stupor and making her realize how late it's become.

"It's getting late," she mumbles as she sits up in bed, suddenly hyper aware of the fact that she's completely naked in front of Finn. She's been naked in front of him practically all day, she knows that, but it feels different now that it's not directly leading to sex. She feels much more exposed...more vulnerable.

He must notice the sudden change in her demeanor, the way she turns away from him quickly, bringing her arm up to cover her exposed breasts as she tries to remember where they left their clothes, because she hears him moving around, feels him kneeling directly behind her as he brings his hand up to her arm and gently pulls it down.

"Please don't be embarrassed," he whispers into her ear. "You're beautiful."

She looks back at him, their eyes locking as something unexpected and real passes in the air between them. It overwhelms her, causing her to drop her eyes immediately as she stands from his bed, determined to retrieve her clothes.

"Where you going?"

"Home. It's late," she explains, turning when she feels his hand on hers, feeling herself flush as she looks back at Finn, standing next to her in all his naked glory. She wonders if she'll ever be able to look at him naked without reacting this way.

"Stay."

"Stay?" She asks, voice barely above a whisper. He grins at her, nodding back towards his waiting bed.

"I- I really shouldn't," she shakes her head, still a little unsure of where the heck her clothes are.

"Is this..." His words die on his tongue as she turns and looks at him, never before seeing the look present on his face right now. He normally exudes confidence, cockiness even, but that's most certainly not how he looks right now. "Is this about Jake?"

"Jake's not my boyfriend," she says softly.

"He wants to be though...and you haven't said no yet, have you?"

"No."

"Tell him no," he whispers, threading his fingers through her hair as he pulls her face up to his. "Tell him no," he repeats against her lips.

"You and I don't make any sense Finn."

"Who cares?" He argues, still just a breath away from her. "Who cares when it feels like this?" He leans down then, placing a gentle kiss against her willing lips, everything in her screaming to just stop fighting this already and enjoy the beautiful man standing in front of her. "It's storming outside, it's late. All I'm asking is for you to sleep here. I'll set the alarm for extra early so you have time to go home and get ready in the morning, I need to go in early anyways to catch up. I'll get up with you."

She makes up her mind quickly, pulling away from him without saying a word, feeling him watch her in confusion as she walks over to his bed, pulling the covers back and slipping her body underneath. She looks up and grins when she sees him smiling back at her.

"You coming?" she asks, pointing to the empty bed next to her.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm comin'," he answers, flipping off the light before crawling into bed next to her, situating himself under the blanket and pulling her body flush against his. "I'm glad you decided to stay Rach."

"Me too Finn."

* * *

He curses under his breath when the alarm starts blaring next to him. What time is it? And for the love of grilled cheese, _why_ is he once again finding himself waking up from such a vivid sex dream about Rachel? Seriously, this chick really is ruining his life.

He tries to reach over and silence his alarm when he realizes he can't move his arm. He looks over in sleepy confusion, rubbing his eyes to make sure he's seeing this correctly. Rachel's in his bed? Rachel's asleep on his arm, curled up against him? Oh yeah..._ooooh yeeeeah_ that definitely was not a dream.

Yesterday comes flooding back to him in a wave of memories and pleasure and he feels himself instantly hardening under the blanket, immediately brainstorming ways he can get Rachel on board with a morning quickie.

"Please, turn that off," she grumbles into his chest, covering her ears with her hands like a grumpy kid.

He chuckles, gently lifting her and pulling his arm free, reaching over and silencing the loud music that's even starting to make his own ears ring.

"Good morning," he whispers, showering her face and neck with kisses, slowly pulling the blanket back and caressing her exposed chest with hands.

"Finn, wait," she cries, pulling back and covering her mouth. "I need mouthwash!"

She's up and running for the bathroom before he can even react, throwing his head back and laughing when he realizes what just happened.

It's not long before he's on his feet, following behind her because dammit, he's determined to give her a little something to think about all day, especially if Jake decides to give her a call to ask her out tonight. He doesn't even really know when he woke up in this ass backwards universe he's living in now and he sure as hell doesnt understand why he wants to stay in it so badly, but he does and he'll be damned if lets some fucking _ballerino_ swoop in and steal this Rachel from him.

He stops abruptly when he reaches the bathroom, the sight of Rachel in front of him making him smile like a fool. She's standing in front his sink completely naked, hair crazy and cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk as she swishes a mouthful of Listerine. Her eyes meet his in the mirror, sparkling with laughter at his expression before she ducks her head quickly, spitting the mouthwash into the sink as she starts laughing. "I didn't want to subject you to my morning breath. You may kiss me now."

"I'm sure it's not so bad," he grins, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "You have this totally awesome natural strawberry taste that's kinda there all the time...I'm sure mornings too."

"Yeah, you've told me about that a time or two," she giggles, patting his arm and trying to pull away. "Now let me go, we have to get ready for work."

"Oh you don't think you're getting away that easy, now do you?" he growls, turning her around and crashing his lips down on hers in a much more heated and needy manner than before.

"_Finn_," she gasps when he finally pulls away, loving the way she looks so breathless and dazed from just one of his kisses. "We're short on time and I'm really sore from yesterday."

"I can be fast...and gentle," he winks, dropping down to his knees in front of her, looking up at her for permission.

"Fiinnn," she whines, looking down at him as he takes her left leg and places it on his shoulder, opening her up for him.

"I won't do anything if you don't want me to," he says seriously. "All you have to do is say no." He waits for her to stop him, reaching out slowly and running his finger up her soaked slit...yeah, she _definitely_ wants this.

She doesn't say anything, just like he knew she wouldn't. She just looks down at him, biting her lip and whining when his tongue mimics the movement of his fingers, maintaining eye contact as he groans at the delicious taste he doesn't think he'll ever get enough of.

"Is this okay?" He asks, swiping his tongue over her again, feeling his confidence surge as goose bumps break out across her skin at his touch.

"More," she breaths, placing her hands on the counter behind her and opening her legs up for him even more.

He smirks up at her in satisfaction before diving in head first, savoring her taste that only gets better with every lick and thrust of his tongue. She's moaning above him wildly and he can feel her leg shaking next to him as he takes his time winding her up, loving every curse that falls from her beautiful lips and every moan of his name in that special way she does that makes his cock throb, begging to be included in the fun.

"_Finn, I need...I think-_" she's panting as her words are cut off, her right knee buckling and making her slip against him.

"I got you baby," he assures her, grabbing her leg and throwing it over his shoulder, mirroring her other and leaving her ass hanging in the air as she stays wrapped around his neck, her arms supporting her against the sink.

"_Oh my Goood_!" She moans loudly as he plunges his tongue deep inside her, moving his hands up to her ass as she starts rolling her hips against him. "_Yes! Yes!_"

"Fuck you're amazing," he growls as he pulls away, only long enough to look up at her, trying his best to commit the sight to memory. This is definitely one he's going to want to remember.

"_Don't stop!_" She shrieks, bucking her hips against his mouth to make him lick her again. He grins against her soaked center, darting his tongue out to tease her again, immediately being rewarded with a deep moan that's so unbelievably hot, he hears himself moaning back in response. He's massaging her ass in his hands, sucking hard on her most sensitive spot when her legs tense around him, his name bouncing off the walls as she cries out in pleasure.

He moves her legs quickly, wrapping his hands around her waist and sitting her on the edge of the sink as he runs to his room to get a condom.

"Where, where are you going?" She pants, trying to catch her breath as he runs from the bathroom, leaving her perched on the counter, completely satisfied but so, so confused

"Nowhere," he grins as he rounds the corner back to the bathroom, ripping the condom open and rolling it down his painfully hard shaft as he approaches her. He can't help himself as she wraps her arms and legs around him, leaning in and kissing her as he positions himself at her entrance. "Let me know if I'm hurting you," he whispers, kissing her lightly on the forehead as she nods at him in understanding.

He pushes into her slowly, stilling his movements when he's all the way in. She feels so, _so_ fucking good. He doesn't understand how she can still feel this good to him, still feel this _new_, but she does and all he wants to do is lose himself inside her for the rest of always, but he doesn't want to hurt her, so for now, he simply stays still.

"Are you too sore?" He asks softly, moving his hands down to her waist and caressing her skin with his fingers as his dick practically pulsates inside of her.

"No, no just, just start slow," she tells him, throwing her head back as he slowly pulls out, pushing himself back in just as slowly. He repeats this several times until he feels her start moving with him, looking down and seeing her swivel her little hips in a circle against him, her ass barely on the counter anymore.

"_Fuuuck Rach_," he groans, digging his fingers into her waist as he lets her take control of when and how they move. Every time they've been together it's been fast and hard, like they have to do it quick before someone runs in and catches them, forcing them apart. Not this time. This time they're movements are slow and deliberate. The way she has her head tossed back, rolling her hips against him in slow, sweet torture is almost too fucking sexy for him to handle.

He wants to shout from the rooftops that Rachel Berry is the goddess of sex and that _he's_ the lucky bastard she's fucking, but he also wants to hide her away from the world so no other man can ever experience her and he can keep her all to himself. He's so fucked up in the brain right now, he realizes that, but when she pulls her head up, looking him square in the eye as she tells him how good he feels inside her, he swears he couldn't possibly care less.

* * *

She's _so_ late to work. She's late and she's fairly certain she's walking a little funny but she hasn't felt this good in such a long time. She feels herself smiling at nothing in particular several times throughout the day, even catching herself singing aloud to the music playing in her head a few times as she works. Quinn and Kitty keep asking her what's going on, both incorrectly assuming it's something to do with Jake, but she doesn't take the time to correct them. Finn is kind of like her dirty little secret right now and that gives her a little thrill when she thinks about it, not to mention it turns her on beyond belief. _He_ turns her on beyond belief.

Her smile only falters once, around lunchtime when Jake texts her and asks if she wants to hang out with him at the bar tonight. Apparently it's going to be a crazy night, games and prizes and all kinds of fun things going on. She agrees, if only because she knows she needs to tell him that this is never going to go anywhere besides friendship. He's a nice guy and she's been shamelessly leading him on, hoping she'd fall for him and rid herself of these overwhelmingly confusing Finn feelings she's been wrestling with, but it's too late. It's way too late. She's in too deep. She doesn't have any idea what this crazy physical connection they have means, she doesn't know if she likes him or just what his body can do, she doesn't know anything except the fact that she can't stay away from him any more and how completely unfair it would be to keep Jake waiting in the wings. Jake's a good guy, he deserves someone who wants him the way Rachel wants Finn.

"How many times am I going to catch you staring into space all dreamy eyed today?"

Quinn's voice comes out of nowhere, snapping Rachel out of her thoughts and making her blush furiously. She knows Quinn can't read her mind, doesn't know Rachel was picturing Finn naked, remembering all the ways he made her scream in pleasure yesterday..._and this morning_...but she still feels like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar...the really big, strong, ah-ah-mazing cookie jar.

"Oh my Goodness!" Quinn laughs, "Could you look anymore loved up? You totally got laid last night didn't you?"

"So what if I did," Rachel shrugs, admittedly still a little peeved at Quinn for the way she basically made fun of her sex life to Kitty the other day at lunch.

"Jake?!" Quinn gasps excitedly, taking a seat in the chair across from Rachel's desk. "Tell me everything! Oh yes, we can compare notes between him and his brother!"

Rachel can't help but laugh at Quinn's excitement. She's actually been _dying_ to talk to someone about this. It's like she's won a million dollars but hasn't told anyone yet because she's still worried someone's going to come out of nowhere and steal it from her or she'll find out it's all just been some cruel joke in the first place and the bills are all fake. Plus she doesn't even know if she _wants_ to deposit the money in her bank account in first place, after all she's spent years preaching how evil and unnecessary money is and now all of a sudden she's ready to just make it rain like a rapper at a strip club? _Ugh_. You see her dilemma? So instead of talking she just keeps the crisp, fresh bills hidden in an envelope in the bottom of her purse, only pulling them out when no one else is around.

"I plead the fifth," Rachel teases, laughing at the shocked look on Quinn's face. "Arent you supposed to be leaving right now anyway?"

"We are not finished here missy, don't think you can pull a fast one on Quinn Fabray! " Quinn promises, narrowing her eyes at Rachel. "But yes, you got lucky. I'm about to head out now."

"Mmhmm," she grins in response, "have fun. Tell Aunt Laura I said hi."

"Aunt Laura?" Quinn asks confused.

"Yeah, you said you were staying at her place in the Hampton's for the weekend."

"Oh! Oh yes, yes of course. I'll be sure to tell her."

"Aren't you still going with your family?"

"Of course! Yes. Who else would I be going with?" Quinn answers quickly, standing and heading to the door. "I'll see you Monday Rachel."

"Hey Q, is your favorite Uncle Noah going to be there too?"

"Rachel, I don't have an Uncle No-" Quinn stops at the door, turning and narrowing her eyes at her friend. "I'm running late."

Rachel laughs heartily at the way Quinn practically runs from her office, despite the fact she knows she's dying to get more info out of her. She may as well stamp "Guilty" on her forehead at this point, she's so transparent.

Seems like Rachel's not the only one in the office with a secret to hide.

* * *

He doesn't really want to go to the bar tonight, if he's being honest he really just wants to call Rachel and see if she wants to come over, but he won't. He hates that all of a sudden he's this guy that's stressing out about coming on too strong, worrying about if and when he should text her, wondering if she has a date with another dude tonight. He's not this guy! He's never really cared before and now look at him!

He's _so_ not okay with this.

Puck left to go out of town for the weekend to visit his Nana in the Hampton's, so when Sam texts him and tells him about some hot chick named Holly Holiday who's taking over the bar tonight, he decides he may as well go. There's no telling what he'll end up doing if he stays home alone.

(For the record, he's never known Puck or his eighty-five year old Nana to go to the Hamptons...he's pretty sure something seriously fishy is going on there, but right now Finn has much, much bigger fish to fry...like Jake. He'll figure Puck's shit out later).

He notices Jake at the bar as soon as he and Sam walk in and can feel his body tense just from the sight of him. He knows it's obvious, so he tries his best to shake it off, looking around and wondering why so many tables have been pushed to the side, creating an open space in the middle of the bar. It doesn't distract him for long, because as soon as he sees Jake stand up and head to the door with a wide grin on his stupid face, he knows Rachel just walked in.

_Don't look at her Finn, don't look at her Finn, agh shit_. Why did he look at her? Of course she's looking at him too, eyes ablaze as Jake leans down and kisses her cheek in greeting. He watches as Jake places his hand on the small of her back and leads her over to the bar, pulling a stool out for her and helping her sit. He really is a good guy. _Dammit_. Finn hates that about him.

He feels like its last week all over again (holy shit has it only been a week since he first kissed Rachel?), sitting at a table as he ignores his beer and everyone around him and just stares at Rachel and Jake laughing together at the bar. She keeps looking back at him, just like she did last week, but this time she's not purposely over doing her flirting and Santana's nowhere to be found.

He sees his opportunity to talk to Rachel when she stands and starts walking towards the rest rooms, turning immediately and telling Sam he's gotta go take a leak. He's not fast enough, Rachel already pushing the door to the ladies room open when he turns the corner. He looks around, weighing his options before he mumbles "fuck it" and follows her in.

It's not too crazy busy yet, the bar not near as crowded as it will be, so there's only a few women at the sink, all of which jump a little and give him a dirty look when he enters. He just grins at them, waving like a lame ass when he places his hand on the stall door Rachel's trying to close.

"Finn!" She yelps in surprise as he pushes his way into the tiny stall, shutting the door behind him and pulling her against him.

"What're you doing Rach?" He asks softly, rubbing his hands up and down her back as she pulls his face down to hers, smashing their lips together as she presses her body impossibly closer against him.

She pulls back eventually, gasping for air as she looks up at him with those damn Bambi eyes. He wants to take her right here, fuck these other girls in here and fuck Jake Puckerman and his pink tutu, he doesn't give a shit about any of them.

"I'm going...I'm going to tell him tonight," she pants, eyes full of desire as he moves his hand down and cups her perfect ass, looking amazing tonight in a pair of little white shorts instead of her usual skirt.

"What're you waiting for?" He whispers, loving the way her face is reddening and she visually flusters more as he slowly massages her ass in his hands.

"I-I'm not."

"Tell him. Tell him and then come home with me," he urges, punctuating his sentence by dropping his mouth down to that spot just below her ear that he _knows_ always gets her going.

"_Finn_," she moans quietly. "You don't play fair."

"I know," he grins, pulling back and placing one last scorching kiss on her lips before pushing open the stall door and leaving her to do her business.

"Hi ladies. I was just leaving," he waves at the girls watching him exit the stall with wide eyes, putting his hands in his pockets as he walks back to his table to wait for Rachel to break the news to Jake. Once that's out of the way, he's confident tonight is going to be totally awesome.

* * *

She shakes her head and takes a deep breath as she heads towards the bar to rejoin Jake. She can still feel Finn on her lips, annoyed with herself that she gave in to him so easily yet again, but she just can't resist him when he's close to her like that...like at all...she wants more. Actually, she really just wants to get out of here with him right now.

It's time to tell Jake.

He's smiling at her as she takes her seat, his eyes on her face as she feels Finn's burning a hole through her back. She can feel them on her without having to turn and look

"You okay? You seem a little flustered," Jake asks, reaching over and pushing her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she assures him, getting slightly distracted from her mental game plan by the woman's voice suddenly booming through the speakers. "What's going on?"

"Oh that's Holly Holiday," Jake explains, nodding his head at the blonde woman in the short skirt standing on the karaoke stage. "Hope you don't mind, but I signed you up for musical chairs while you were in the bathroom."

"You what?" She laughs, her laughter dying on her tongue when she notices the line of chairs set up in the middle of the room. "A-are you serious?"

"Yeah! Puck told me how competitive you are so I figured you'd like it."

She's not sure what to say, but doesn't have time to think about it as she hears Holly calling for all the musical chair participants to come line up around the chairs.

"Go!" Jake beams, nudging her off her stool. She looks back at him like he's crazy but he grabs her face, planting a big wet kiss square on her lips, lingering for much longer than he should before he pulls back smiling. "Go kick some ass!"

She has no idea what just happened and still feels uncharacteristically speechless when she turns towards the chairs, feeling her heart plummet to the floor when she sees the way Finn's looking at her. Of course he saw. _Of course_ he did.

She wants to explain to him what just happened but the other girls participating are grabbing Rachel's hand, pulling her towards the line as the music starts playing and they push her to get her to move into place. She's circling around the chairs, trying to get Finn's attention, but he won't even look at her. Jake is cheering for her loudly, even Sam whistles every time she moves on to the next round, but Finn just sits back, watching the opposite wall as he sips his beer.

She's tempted to just walk over to Finn, say screw it to this stupid game she didn't even want to play in the first place, but the blonde girl behind her tries to push her off her chair when the music stops and that just won't do. She feels that switch inside her click on as she hops quickly into the seat next to her, turning back to glare at the other girl. _Oh it's definitely on now_.

She momentarily pushes the kiss and Finn aside as she focuses on taking this bitch down. They're down to four players and three chairs, little miss _I'm going to push_ _people out of the way so I can win_ knocking another girl out of her chair once again to advance. Little miss _I'm about to get my ass handed to me by Rachel Berry_ should be her new name. She's going down.

The other girl gets knocked out, leaving just Rachel and Blondie (those other names were wearing Rachel out) as the last women standing. Rachel's out for blood, but she can't help but notice Finn watching now, unable to keep himself from the action apparently. Rachel's expecting them to move one chair away, the final showdown being the two girls and one chair, but that's not what happens...at all.

Holly asks the girls to move aside as two men scoot the chairs out of the way and lay down a mat on the floor, the kind like they use for gymnastics.

"Time for the tiebreaker!" Holly shouts to the crowd. "Who's ready for the real fun to begin?!" The crowd cheers wildly as Blondie and Rachel look at each other with wide eyes, unsure of what they're about to participate in.

"Do you girls want a shot?" Holly asks as she walks over to them with a bottle of tequila in her hands. They both shake their heads no, Holly laughing as she holds the mic up to her mouth. "That's too bad. You might regret that decision later, but let's do this! For the tie breaker you each need a partner, of my choosing of course. What's your name?" She asks Blondie.

"Tracy."

"Okay Tracy," Holly smiles, walking up and down the stage as she surveys the crowd. "You! You're Tracy's partner, get up here!" She points to a random guy Rachel's never seen before, watching as he smiles hesitantly and makes his way over to them.

"What's your name?" she asks Rachel next, shoving the mic in her face once Tracy and her partner are standing next to each other, looking equally uncomfortable.

"Rachel," she answers timidly, biting her lip nervously as Holly starts scanning the crowd.

"You. You're Rachel's partner. Get up here."

* * *

"Go Finn! Yeah!" Sam shouts as Holly Holiday points at him, somehow picking _him_ out of a room full of people to be Rachel's partner. Ten minutes ago he would have been all about this, whatever this is they're about to do together, but not right now. He's pissed! She just kissed Jake _right the fuck_ in front of him! He knows they aren't...well they aren't..._well shit_ they aren't _anything_ but still, they're fucking and that should be enough reason for her not to kiss another man right in front of him! What, is she banging both of them? Is she telling Jake the same things she's telling him?

Okay, he realizes he's totally acting like a chick in this situation and he hates how stupid and ridiculous all of this is making him feel, but dammit he's only human. He doesn't want to play this game.

He doesn't move as Holly tells him to join them, only getting up when Sam practically yanks his chair out from underneath him, Finn glaring at his friend as he stalks to Rachel's side.

Holly's talking to the crowd when he reaches Rachel, but he can't concentrate on anything the woman's saying with Rachel looking at him the way she is.

"You have a funny way of telling people you're not interested," he snaps before she has a chance to say anything, crossing his arms across his chest and keeping his eyes focused ahead of him instead of at her.

"Finn, he-"

"Heads or tails Rachel?"

Finn and Rachel both turn to look at Holly as she asks again if she wants heads or tails.

"Tails."

They're both silent as they watch Holly flip a quarter, looking at them with a smile as she shows them it's landed tails up.

"You win the toss, so you call who goes first."

Finn looks quickly down at Rachel, the realization that neither one of them was paying attention when Holly was explaining the tie breaker dawning on both of them at the same time. He nods his head in the direction of Tracy and her partner, silently telling Rachel to have them go first so they can figure out what all this is about

Rachel nods at him in understanding, looking to Holly, "They can go first."

"Alright Tracy, you heard the woman, take your partner to the mat." Tracy drags her partner (who looks like he's about to puke at any second) down to the waiting mat, looking back to Holly as she pulls a stopwatch out of her back pocket. "Alright, thirty seconds on the clock! On your mark, get set, GO!"

Finn watches in amused horror as Tracy and her partner clumsily push each other around on the mat, several times bumping heads or accidentally tripping the other, the whole while giving him nothing to clarify what the hell he's gotten himself into.

"Oh my God," he breathes when he finally realizes what the contest is, everything becoming hilariously clear when Tracy jumps on top of her partner in reverse cowgirl.

"Oh my Gosh, we have to show as many sex positions as we can in thirty seconds," Rachel says out loud, covering her mouth with both of her hands as she tries not to laugh. "Oh we've totally got this. Tracy is going down!"

He ignores her, knowing it's annoying her as he keeps his eyes on their competition in front of them and, well let's just say, he wouldn't advise these two to ever attempt to have sex together for real. They're a total mess. He doesn't think he's even counted three solid positions yet and he can see the frustration practically radiating off this Tracy chick. It's true, he and Rachel have this shit in the bag.

"Finn are you telling me you're seriously mad at me right now?"

"Rachel, are you telling me it was your plan to get me all strung out on you and then-"

His words are interrupted by the crowd exploding into a fit of cheers and hysterics as Holly calls time, Tracy and what's his name only properly demonstrating six positions. _Six_! Fucking amateurs. He may be really annoyed with Rachel right now (possibly even more annoyed with himself for caring in the first place to be honest) and yeah he may be acting like a whiny little bitch, but he's still planning on showing this place what's up and winning this thing for Rachel.

"Rachel it's your turn," Holly calls, the crowd cheering again as Finn takes Rachel's hand and leads her to the mat, biting down on the inside of his cheek as he forces himself to ignore the feelings that something as simple as taking her hand stirs up inside of him.

They turn and face each other once they step on the mat, Rachel watching him intently as she kicks her heels off onto the floor behind her. "Just follow my lead," she says. She's totally got that crazy look in her eyes that she had during the race in boot camp, but despite her insane need to win, he's seriously doubting that she's the position expert out of the two of them.

"_Your_ lead?" He laughs.

"Yes. _My_ lead."

"Thirty seconds on the clock you guys. On your mark, get set, GO!"

Finn's eyes go wide as Rachel lunges at him, knocking him to the ground as she immediately straddles his hips, quickly spinning herself around and then jumping up to straddle his face. She's knocked three positions out in a matter of seconds and she's not stopping.

"Missionary!" She shouts loudly, pulling him on top of her, stunning him with her freakish strength. "Push my legs up! Over your shoulder! Go down on me!" She barks next, Finn mutely following her instructions, unsure if he's more turned on or terrified of her at the moment. Seven positions now under their belt, but Rachel's not stopping as the crowd cheers them on wildly.

"On your side!" She commands, throwing her leg over his waist as they lay facing each other before flipping to the other side quickly to demonstrate him entering her from behind while still side by side.

"Sixty-nine!" She shouts, the people at the tables closest to them on their feet and fist pumping as she jumps on top of Finn in a blur of brown hair and white shorts, straddling his face backwards and shoving her own in his crotch. "Standing sixty-nine!" She yells.

"What?!" He chokes as she tries to wrap her feet around his neck, finally succeeding when he sits up a little to hear her over the cheers.

"I weigh nothing compared to you Finn, just stand the fuck up and _sixty-nine me_ _standing up!_" She shouts back.

Holy shit he thinks he loves this girl.

Wait, no he doesn't. _No way he did not just think that_. She just kissed Jake. And she's Rachel...she's _Rachel Berry_! He does _not_ love Rachel Berry.

"_STAND UP FINN!_"

"Shit!" He curses, standing up as quickly as he can as she digs her fingers into his hips. If everything weren't so... so fucking _weird_ right now he would totally be into this, Rachel's delicious center right in his face as she hangs from around his neck. He's sticking this one in his back pocket to pull out on a rainy day.

"Wheelbarrow me Finn!" Again his thoughts are interrupted by Sex Drill Sargent Berry screaming a position at him.

"_What_?!"

"Just grab my legs and _wheel barrow my ass Finn_!" He grabs at her legs quickly as he feels her dropping to the ground, holding herself up by the palms of her hands before breaking free from his hold and bending over in front of him, pushing her ass back against the chubby he's currently sporting thanks to her aggressiveness and having her body pushed up against him in so many different ways.

He hears Holly call from behind them "Five seconds left!" The crowd counting down to one as Rachel turns and jumps at Finn, wrapping her legs around him and finally looking him in the eyes for the first time since their turn started. There's a couple seconds left, they could totally fit in a few more positions, but they're stuck glued in place, chests heaving as their eyes bore into one another's.

"FOURTEEN POSITIONS FOLKS! WE HAVE A WINNER!"

Everyone is freaking out around them, cheering and cat calling like maniacs, but neither of them move. He can hear Sam going crazy behind him but he can't take his eyes off Rachel. _God_ he wants to kiss her right now.

The spell is finally broken when they hear Jake approach them, crying out Rachel's name as he helps her down from Finn, watching her in awe as he wraps her in his arms.

"That was amazing!" He cries in disbelief.

"Puck's gonna be so pissed he missed this!" Sam calls, running up and shaking her shoulders when Jake sets her down. "Rachel fucking Berry! Who knew?!"

Finn feels his stomach twist in knots when he hears Sam's words, remembering the time he muttered the same thing to Rachel as she sat naked before him, challenging him to fuck her. She's thinking the same thing, he can see it all over her face. Their eyes meet when she looks up at him, deep chocolate mesmerizing him as she holds his intense gaze, not wavering once, even when she opens her mouth to speak.

"Hey Jake, I'm going to get my prize from Holly and then...let's go outside and talk."

Maybe this night really is going to be awesome after all.

* * *

**Okay so funny story, I actually did win a sex position contest like this at a bar in Cabo once (college is crazy y'all...) My partner WAS as tall as Finn but was definitely NOT as hot as him! (Or Jake or Sam for that matter lol). I don't know why but I could totally see crazy eyed Rachel killing this!**

**(On a completely unrelated note, can I just say that Mark Salling's snap chat stories give me life! He's a nut! I've had an idea for a Pinn based story (w/ a side of Finchel of course) based off my favorite cheer-me-up movie for awhile now and he's totally reignited that in my head!)**


	8. Bad Reputation

**So this took a little bit longer to get out than I wanted because, if I'm being honest, real life has had me in a mood lately that couldn't possibly be more opposite than the funny, sexy vibe of this story...so it was kind of hard to get it the way I wanted it. My apologies for the wait. (My bad mood actually keeps trying to create a one shot but I keep starting and deleting it. Maybe one day I won't delete what I've written and I'll share it with you).**

**Good news though! The feels are gettin' real y'all... **

* * *

_"He wants to put his story next to hers."_

_-Toni Morrison_

Rachel looks down at the pink polish of her toes peeking out from the tip of her favorite wedges, sucking in her breath as the words she just spoke swirl around her in the cool night air. She's just told Jake that she has feelings for someone else and she feels like she's been sucker punched square in the gut. It's not the look of disappointment on Jake's face causing her sudden breathlessness, though that's not quite helping matters at the moment either, instead it's the intensity at which Rachel realizes how much truth her words actually hold.

It's not the sex.

Okay...

It's not _just_ the sex.

She has actual feelings for Finn..._Finn Hudson_! There's no more denying it, no more fighting it, it's real. It's the way she feels when he smiles at her and the way she wants to be next to him all the time and the way he's suddenly become so undeniably handsome to her. This has all happened so quickly and she can't help but wonder what would have happened if they were never forced to go to dinner together that night; if Finn had never _literally_ kissed some sense into her.

She looks back up at Jake; he's talking, she knows he is by the way his mouth is moving and the way he's moving his hands in that way he always does, but she can't hear anything he's saying. It's like her head is in a fish bowl and all she can hear is the beating of her own heart echoing off the glass around her.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!"

Okay, she heard _that_.

She turns quickly on her heels in direction of the shouting, eyes wide as she watches three men being shoved out of the bar, one large figure looking _awfully_ familiar.

"Finn?!" She cries, leaving Jake mid sentence as she runs to his side. "Oh my God! What happened?"

He looks down at the concrete under his feet, embarrassed as the two other men who got thrown out with him head down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. One who keeps turning back and shouting obscenities at Finn, his friend practically having to drag him away as blood drips from his nose.

"Finn did you get into a fight?" She demands, stomping her foot and repeating her question when he doesn't answer. "FINN-"

"HE WAS CALLING YOU A SLUT!"

"He what?" She asks softly, looking up into his eyes as she realizes he wasn't just being the immature idiot she's always thought he was, but instead defending her honor (in the worst way possible, but defending her nonetheless).

"He was right behind me and he was...he just wouldn't shut up, okay?"

"So you punched him?"

"No!...Well yeah, I guess. I dunno! I told him to shut up and the psycho just lunged at me!"

"Finn," she breathes, stepping up on her tip toes to gently caress his eye that's already swelling, silently mouthing her apology when he winces under her touch.

"So, you and Finn huh? I gotta say, from what I've heard, I never saw this one coming."

"Jake!" Rachel squeals, she and Finn turning to look at the man they'd both forgotten was still standing there.

"You could have told me sooner, you know," he shrugs uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at them. "I would have been cool with it."

"There's nothing, uhm n-nothing to tell about Finn," Rachel stammers.

"Rachel," Jake smiles a little, "I'm not _blind_. It's okay. I just can't believe you,_ or Puck_, never told me."

She looks up to Finn nervously, waiting for his silent nod of re-assurance before walking back over to Jake.

"Puck doesn't know. It's...it's new and I've, well I've been fighting it."

"It could be worse I guess. I like Finn...he's a good guy."

"Yeah, I'm learning that," Rachel says softly, turning to sneak a peek at Finn, "but so are you Jake, and I never intended to drag you into this. I genuinely like you and I hope you can forgive me. You deserve so much better than what I've been giving you."

"You're right, I do," he grins, laughing at the look on her face. "Listen, we're cool. Promise. I'd really like it if we could still be friends."

She smiles back at him as he extends his hand to her, grabbing it in her own and sealing their promise, "I like the sound of that. Friends."

"So yeah, uhm I'm gonna head out before this gets anymore awkward," Jake chuckles nervously. "I'll see you guys around I guess. Don't be strangers."

Finn nods at Jake as he turns and heads down the sidewalk, taking Rachel's hand in his when she approaches him again, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Finn. While I don't condone violence of any sort and I never will, you were doing what you thought was right to protect me and...well, thank you. It means a lot."

He's looking down at her like he has more to say, his eyes swirling with...with _something_. Something that's threatening to overwhelm her...so she speaks first, cracking a joke as she smiles up at him, "Come on Rocky, let's get a cab and get you home. We need to put some ice on your eye."

Finn doesn't let go of her hand as he hails a cab, only separating from her to help her in and get himself settled beside her. She grins to herself when he reaches over and envelopes her hand in his once again, resting their entwined hands on his leg as the cab driver heads off towards Rachel's apartment.

"What are you grinning at me like that for?" He asks self-consciously.

"Nothing it's just...a couple of weeks ago it would have been you making fun of me after that contest, and now you're fighting people for me."

"Hey! I've never called you a slut!" He cries.

"I know!" She giggles, "You called me a prude a lot though. I can only imagine what you would have said about that contest."

"I'm thinking I wouldn't have said anything. We probably would have ended up in the stock room again if I'm being honest."

"What?" She laughs.

"I'm just sayin' baby, that was pretty impressive. I think even Rachel hating Finn would have taken notice."

"Oh that was nothing special," she responds breathlessly, wondering again if he realizes what he just called her. "Just the basics."

"Just the basics?" He roars in laughter. "I'd hardly call going into a _wheelbarrow_ from a _standing sixty-nine basic!_"

She slaps her hand over her mouth in laughter when the cab driver starts choking on his coffee upon hearing Finn's words, muttering something under his breath in a language she doesn't recognize as he wipes himself off.

"Maybe we should talk about this later," she whispers, loving the way Finn's eyes crinkle with laughter as he squeezes her hand, the cab driver steadily mumbling under his breath.

"Okay then," he starts. "Let's talk about Jake."

"What about Jake?"

"I don't have to worry anymore if he's just done this right before I do?" He asks softly, leaning in close and pressing his delicious lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

"No," she exhales when he pulls back, pulling him towards her for one more kiss, much to his delight. "That was never actually an issue," she admits quietly once he's sitting back up in his seat properly.

"What do you mean?"

"You _just_ saw our first kiss. Which was all him by the way. He ambushed me with more than just the stupid musical chairs game tonight!"

"That was the first time he'd kissed you?!"

"Yeah."

"Damn, I really have been winning this whole time, haven't I?"

"You have," she whispers, biting her lip as he looks back at her with that satisfied smirk. _Damn him and that smirk._

"Well maybe I'll thank him later then. That contest was pretty fucking amazing and you're super hot when your competitive side comes out."

"I thought my competitive side was one of the things that made you hate me," she asks quietly as he begins leaning in close to her again.

"Oh it was," he grins, "but it seems all the things about you that used to drive me crazy are driving me crazy in a different way now. A good way."

"A good way?" She breathes just as his lips touch hers.

"Yeah. A really, really, unbelievable, _good_, good way."

* * *

He wanted to tell her. He _wants_ to tell her, _all the time_, but he really wanted to tell her outside the bar when she thanked him for defending her. He wants to tell her that he'd do anything for her, even breaking a stranger's nose and getting his own black eye (_yeah that's gonna look great in court_!), but he keeps chickening out. He's pretty sure it's because he's scared she still thinks he's an idiot.

See? Chicken.

He's watching her right now as she moves around her kitchen, digging through her freezer to look for an ice pack to put on his eye and he's struck again with that weird feeling he got in his stomach earlier. _God he loves her._

NO STOP!

_What the hell is happening?!_

He felt it first at the bar tonight when she was screaming at him to stand up and sixty-nine her, but he brushed it off as him thinking with his other head, but it's back. It's back and it's stronger and he's pretty confident it's undeniable at this point.

He'd meant what he said to her in the cab. All the things about her that he used in the past as justification for his hate are now his favorite things about her. Now that he's spent some time with her as Rachel, everything makes sense. She's driven, ambitious, passionate and confident. She knows what she wants and she works to get it; not letting anyone (including him) get in her way or discount her for any reason. _God_ he gets it now and he wants to tell her that he gets it but the words keep getting stuck because...because what if _she_ doesn't get it now? What if he's still just this annoying idiot to her, just now an annoying idiot who can give her screaming orgasms?

"Here, hold this on your eye," she says softly, perching herself on his lap.

He winces a little at the feeling of the ice cold pack against his tender eye, but quickly forgets as he wraps his arms around the beautiful woman warming up his lap.

"Thank you baby," he smiles at her, chuckling a little at the way her cheeks pink and she dips her head to hide behind her sheet of hair.

"What?" He laughs, pushing her hair behind ear, "Don't hide from me."

"It's nothing," she sighs, biting her lip when she finally looks up at him.

"Tell me," he urges.

"You'll make fun of me!" She insists.

"I won't!"

"Making fun of me is your favorite thing in the whole world!"

"_Not anymor_e," he winks, chuckling as her cheeks flame from pink to full on scarlet. "Seriously, we're different now. You know that."

"You promise?" She asks quietly, hand dropping from his face as she looks down at the ice pack in her lap.

"I promise."

"It feels good."

"What feels good?" He asks, confused.

"Being called baby...by you...it feels good."

He can feel his eyes go wide at her admission, can feel the laughter bubbling in his throat because calling her baby was never something he was consciously doing, it just keeps happening because, well, it feels right.

"I know that look!" She exclaims, "Don't you dare Finn Hudson!"

"Baby!" he cries, face alight with laughter as he pulls her back down onto his lap, "Don't run away. I like that you like it."

"You do?" She asks as she surrenders against him, leaning her head back as he kisses his way up her neck to her mouth.

"Yeah, it makes me feel good too. _You_ make me feel good."

"I can make you feel better," she promises into his kiss, quickly pulling away and re-situating herself in his lap to straddle him, pulling his face down and making good on her word by smashing her lips back against his.

"How's that?" She asks, voice breathless when she pulls away from him.

"Better," he grins, doing an internal victory dance as he watches her stand in front of him and slowly peel off every article of clothing she has on until there's nothing left. "But getting better very fast."

"Yeah?" She grins, "There's more."

He's grinning back at her until she leans over him, taking his bottom lip in between her teeth and all the pent up emotions and frustration from earlier in the evening explode into a ferocious kiss. Her hands are everywhere, finally landing at his waist as she begins unbuckling his pants, him helping her along in a whirlwind of movement until he suddenly finds her moving on top of him and he doesn't know how the fuck that all just happened so fast but he sure as hell isn't complaining. She feels hotter and wetter than she ever has before and he has to toss his head back and force himself not to think about it before his head explodes because this is so fucking unreal.

"Getting better yet?"

"Yes, _shit baby_," he groans, wrapping his hands around her waist as she grinds into him. It's then that he realizes why it feels even more explosive than usual. They forgot a condom. They forgot the mother-fuckin' condom!

"Rach, wait! Wait!" He cries, grabbing her waist and making her still her actions despite every last cell in his body screaming at him to just let her keep going.

"What? What's wrong?" She cries breathlessly.

"Condom. We forgot...condom," he chokes out between clenched teeth, hardly able to form a sentence with her wrapped around him still.

"Oh," she exhales. "Oh, it's okay."

"What?" He cries, pinching his eyes shut when she starts to move again, rolling her hips against his slowly.

"I'm on birth control...and...and it's just you...just you and me...right?" She pants, and if he wasn't so fucking turned on by the way she's moving on top of him right now, he'd find the hesitance in her question totally adorable.

"Yeah. It's just you and me," he agrees, heart sputtering along wildly in his chest when she rewards him with his favorite beaming smile.

"That makes it even better," she moans, once she really starts moving again.

He still hasn't said the words he wants to say, still has a million different apologies and promises to make her, but for right now, he thinks this is enough.

He looks up at her, smiling at her red cheeks, her hair tossed back and her eyes squeezed shut in complete ecstasy and he doesn't think it could ever be better than this.

"Yeah," he agrees. "The best."

* * *

Rachel's a ball of nerves as she makes her way up to Kurt's front door. She's running late thanks to one extremely gorgeous six foot three distraction that wouldn't let her out of bed this morning, but she's finally arrived. She's doing her best to push down the thoughts of Finn that are making her want to turn around and run directly back to him, but she wants to meet Kurt, she loves Blaine and this is important to him and it's important to her too, for more reasons than one now. (He is Finn's brother after all). Besides Finn had to go help his mom with some things around the house, so that's not an option right now anyway.

"Rachel!" Blaine cries as he answers the door. "I thought you forgot about me!"

"Never!" She grins as he pulls her in for a hug, watching as a pale, interestingly dressed man makes his way towards them. "Sorry I'm late I just...uhm, I got distracted."

"Aww yes. The magical penis?" Blaine asks.

"Blaine!" She gasps, swatting at his arm as the man she assumes is Kurt laughs at them.

"Don't worry, I've heard all about you and your secret magical penis," Kurt grins as he holds his hand out to introduce himself. "I'm Kurt, and I simply cannot wait to pour you a mimosa and hear more about it!"

She's stunned silent by the men's enthusiasm, dragging her into the kitchen and pouring her a glass before showing her to the table where they all begin loading up their plates.

"I'm so glad to finally meet the famous Rachel!" Kurt exclaims once they're all settled in. "I started to think you might be a figment of Blaine's imagination after he kept you hidden away for so long."

"No I'm one hundred percent non-fiction," she smiles. "Him keeping his friends hidden from you is a good thing though, it means he didn't want to jinx it. He must really like you."

She smiles as Kurt blushes, Blaine leaning over to kiss him on the cheek and she can't help but think of Finn. She wonders if they'll ever have a relationship like this; ever have double dates at brunch with Kurt and Blaine. Is this where they're headed?

"But I'm very glad to finally be meeting you as well," she adds, not allowing her thoughts to wander any further.

"Between Blaine and my brother, I feel like I already know you," Kurt says, casually sipping his mimosa, completely oblivious to Rachel's eyes bulging out of her head at his words.

"Y-your brother talks about me?"

"Oh honey you're famous in the Hudson-Hummel house! I've been wanting to buy you a drink for the way you ratted him out to his boss for ages!"

"Oh my," she laughs awkwardly, "Yeah we have an interesting relationship I suppose."

"Yeah if you call intense loathing interesting," Blaine laughs.

"Finn's a mess, don't worry about him honey," Kurt grins.

"I can't even imagine being a teenager with him in the same house," she laughs, secretly hoping Kurt will give her some inside info on Finn. He does not disappoint.

"Oh well, you know, being the closeted gay kid in school and having your brother be the alpha male quarterback definitely made for interesting dinner conversation to say the least."

"I can see that," she snorts. "He seems like the quarterback type."

"Oh honey I've lost count of how many girlfriends Finn's had. I mean once you've seen one blonde cheerleader with a bad home dye job you've seen them all, am I right? They all just start looking the same."

Blaine giggles at Kurt's words, gazing at him like he's hung the moon and Rachel thinks she's going to vomit on the table. This isn't exactly the kind of info she wants to hear about the man she's sleeping with (not to mention completely falling for).

"How cliché. The quarterback and the cheerleaders," she forces out, wondering if Kurt would think she was weird if she asked for a brown paper bag. The more she thinks about Finn and a bevy of blonde cheerleaders fawning over him the more confident she becomes that she's about to hyperventilate. Nothing says nice to meet you like projectile vomit and hyperventilation, right? _Bring your A game today, did ya Berry?_

"He couldn't be more cliché straight male if he tried. All the poor boy needs is a set of big breasts and a short skirt. It's ridiculous. I always say we can never let him go to California because if he finds his way to the Playboy Mansion I can't even imagine what would happen. Makes me...ugggh...I can't even think about it. Makes me want to soak myself in a vat of Purrell."

"Yeah me too," she exhales, trying her best to breathe in and out slowly to calm her stomach. She's not sure why Kurt's words are making her feel this way but the thought of Finn with other girls is making her skin crawl.

"And the ladies love him too. Oh you should see Marley!"

"Oh poor Marley is so hopelessly in love with him," Blaine adds. "Girl's got it bad."

"Marley? Who's Marley?"

"Marley's the interior decorator our mom uses around the house, she's over there right now working on the feng shui actually. "

"R-right now? She's there right now?" Rachel stammers, trying her best to act cool. _Finn's_ there right now dammit.

"Yes and probably doing her best to seduce our Finny. Oh he never pays her much attention but knowing him he's probably already slept with her and that's why she's so gone on him."

"And why he's so bored by her," Blaine laughs.

"Wow Hudson really gets around doesn't he?" Rachel almost shouts, slamming her hands down on the table in frustration.

"Rachel!" Blaine laughs, "It was probably all that experience that helped you win that sex position contest last night."

"What?" Kurt giggles into his glass.

"How do you know about that? You weren't even there!" She cries.

"Sebastian told me and I'll never get over missing that!"

Kurt's staring at her with wide eyes and she knows he's just giddy with anticipation for the story, so she sighs, resigned to her unfortunate fate. "I got roped into a musical chairs game last night and ended up having to do a sex position contest as a tie breaker. Finn got chosen randomly to be my partner. I totally won that on my own by the way, he just followed my lead!"

"Showed off some of the moves you do with your magical pogo stick did ya?" Blaine teases.

Rachel huffs silently in frustration. No, Finn did not teach her those moves (years worth of subscriptions to Cosmopolitan magazine did thank you very much), but they sure did their best to recreate every last one of them last night...and this morning. Did she mention how unbelievably sexy Finn Hudson is with a black eye? Like a beautiful little (giant) bad ass, damn him.

"Oh yes, tell us more about this! Enough about my big lug of a brother! I've just been dying for some good girl talk!" Kurt begs.

"Oh no, we don't have to talk about me-"

"Oh come on! That's no fun!" Kurt cries, "Give us details! Anything! Length? Girth? Impressive I'm taking it since you've deemed it so magical."

"Oh wow," Rachel laughs, looking down into her lap as she tries to decide what to say. She's not so sure Kurt would be so eager for details if he knew it was Finn's penis they were talking about. Plus she's not feeling so excited about it herself at the moment now that she knows how many other girls have been under its spell. (Okay, she already knew he wasn't the poster boy for abstinence or anything, but it's a tough pill to swallow hearing just how promiscuous he actually is. She was hoping she'd been wrong about that part). "It's uhm...yes, very impressive. In both length and girth," she admits sheepishly, unable to control her words once she starts thinking about it, "Best I've ever seen actually."

"Best you've ever seen like the biggest or like best sex you've ever had?" Kurt asks.

"Both," she answers, feeling herself flush at the thought of Finn's manhood.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Kurt claps.

"She told me it was quit your job and live off the grid good," Blaine adds.

"Really?" Kurt gasps, leaning in closer to her over the table. "Seriously?"

"Okay!" She laughs, finding Kurt's excitement contagious. Besides, she _has_ been dying to talk about this to someone. "Yes, so serious. I'm talking, hot and dirty, upside down in the shower sex."

They're both looking at her like kids on Christmas morning and she wants to get as excited as them about it because how long has she been foaming at the mouth to tell someone this secret, but she can feel the jealousy still brewing in her stomach from Kurt's words and she feels herself having to fake the smile shining on her own face.

"Hey Kurt!"

Rachel drops her fork (and her fake smile) when she hears Finn's voice booming through the apartment suddenly. Seriously?!

"Oh what is he doing here, messing up my girl talk," Kurt sighs, looking up towards the kitchen door as Finn enters.

"Hey," he says, addressing the room as a whole. "Berry." He's keeping his face expressionless, but she doesn't miss the mischievous glint present in his eyes.

"What happened to your face?" Kurt gasps, throwing his napkin down, Finn shrugging as he takes the seat next to Rachel. She stiffens when he does, turning away from him as her imagination runs wild on all the different ways he and Marley probably just fornicated at his moms house. He better not have used any of _her_ moves. _Oh the_ _nerve of him!_

"Just a little fight, no big deal."

"It was not just a little fight Finn, we actually need to talk about what happened," Blaine sighs.

"Okay can it wait for later? We were right in the middle of girl talk!" Kurt whines.

"What're we talking about?" Finn grins, swiping a piece of bacon from Kurt's plate and taking a big bite.

Rachel's eyes go wide as Kurt doesn't hesitate, "Rachel is telling us about her magical penis."

"What?" Finn chokes, face turning red as he literally starts choking on his bacon.

She turns towards him quickly, acting on instinct as she slaps him on the back. So what if the slaps become increasingly harder each time? With every passing second the image she's created of Marley in her head gets hotter and hotter; her waist shrinking and her boobs and ass expanding each second, the intensity of her slap growing with them.

"Ow, okay! Okay stop!" He cries, swatting at her hand until she finally listens, shrinking back in her chair embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks, trying (and failing) not not to laugh at the looks on both Finn and Rachel's face.

"I'm fine," he answers, eyes darting to Rachel. "I would love for you to continue your girl talk though. Where'd we leave off? Something about a penis being magical? Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong Berry."

He's smirking at her and she knows he thinks he's playing this little game in front of Blaine and Kurt right now, but her stomach is rolling at the thought of her just being another one of his conquests and she just can't bring herself to play along.

"She's not going to want to talk about it in front of you!" Kurt huffs, "No girl wants to divulge details of the best sex she's ever had to their arch enemy! Why are you here anyway? Shoo! Shoo!"

"I personally would love to hear the details!" Finn grins, ignoring Kurt and turning towards Rachel in his chair. "Best sex you've ever had huh? This guy must really be something."

"_He_ sure thinks so," she grumbles under her breath.

"Seriously Finn, I thought you were helping Mom," Kurt nags.

"I was, I mean I am. She sent me over here to get those paintings you don't want anymore."

"Oh yes, I forgot!" Kurt beams, "I have them all ready to go! By the way, how's Marley?"

"Marley's Marley," he shrugs. "She made me cookies again."

Rachel snorts and rolls her eyes. _What a bitch!_ Giving Finn baked goods in hopes of him wanting the goodies in her pants! She bets she could bake circles around this chick!

"What's wrong with you?" Finn asks, giving her a weird look.

"Don't you have paintings and cookies to get back to Hudson?" She answers without looking at him.

She can feel his eyes on her for a minute before he sighs, standing up from the table and asking Kurt where the paintings are.

He's out of the kitchen for less than five seconds before she feels her phone buzzing in her bag by her feet. Kurt and Blaine are busy discussing one of the paintings Finn is taking, so she reaches down quickly and grabs her phone, checking the message she correctly predicts is from Finn.

**Please come back to the bathroom for a sec**.

She purses her lips as she re-reads the text, contemplating what to send him back before settling for a simple "**no**." His response is almost instantaneous.

**Please baby.**

_Ugh_! He thinks he can just waltz back in here reeking of another woman and call her baby and she'll fall at his feet in admiration! Oh he has another thing coming!

"Kurt, do you mind if I use your restroom?" She finally asks.

"Of course not! Down that hall to the right!" He points, turning back to his adoring boyfriend.

She sucks in a deep breath as she stands up, smoothing her hands over her hair before heading down the hall to the restroom, knowing Finn's already in there waiting for her.

Here goes nothin'.

* * *

He was totally stoked when his mom asked him to run over to Kurt's to get his paintings. He knew Rachel was over there and he immediately imagined a secret make out session in the bathroom, sneaking his fingers under Rachel's skirt with Kurt and Blaine right in the other room. He couldn't wait to get there, he doesn't think he's stopped thinking about her once since that night of their first kiss.

As if she hadn't already blown his mind enough as it is, she shocked him in the best possible way last night by actually being game to do everything they did in the contest and well, let's just say Finn's a changed man now. He can't help it. There's just something about a naked and wet Rachel Berry hanging from your neck that changes a man. You'd know what he meant if it'd ever happened to you.

He's getting off topic though. She immediately gave him the cold shoulder when he arrived, but he brushed it off, figuring they were just keeping up the "we hate each other" thing they're known for in front of their friends. The longer he sat there though the more he got the feeling that she's actually mad at him about something. He's been going crazy waiting for her in this little bathroom, trying to think of anything he could have done to upset her and he can't think of anything. Literally, he last saw her a few hours ago when she was sucking him off against her front door (maybe they were having a little difficulty leaving each other, so what?) She seemed pretty happy with him then. He was nice to her after wasn't he? He complimented her amazing skills, he kissed her, helped her into a cab. He can admit sometimes he lacks proper brain function after her mouth has been on him like that, but seriously, he can't think of one thing he did wrong.

He hears her coming down the hall and holds his breath as he watches the door knob turn slowly, the door pushing open as she steps inside and shuts it closed behind her. She looks up at him and he instantly knows this isn't a game anymore. She's pissed and he has no idea why.

"Baby I-"

His words are cut off by the palm of her right hand crashing into his face, the words spilling from his mouth without any regard to where they are, "What the fuck Rachel?!"

He's holding his hand up to his burning cheek as she puts her hands on her hips, leaning forward and hissing at him, "Lower your voice! They're right in there!"

"How many times are you gonna slap me?!" He cries, trying his best to keep his voice down. "You just told me last night you don't believe in violence! You sure as hell have a funny way of showing it!"

"Oh don't try to play the victim here _Hudson_."

His heart sinks a little at the way she calls him Hudson, something she hasn't done when they're alone since they started...since they started...well since they started whatever this is that they're doing.

"You're talking crazy right now Rachel. What's going on?"

"How were Marley's cookies?" She asks suddenly, crossing her arms under her chest as she narrows her eyes at him.

"They were alright," he answers slowly, not entirely sure what the taste of Marley's cookies has to do with the red hand print he's sure he has on his face right now.

"I'm sure they were delicious but the real question is, how were her _cookies_?"

"They were alright, I guess. Like I just said," he answers, totally confused by the crazy eyes Rachel's aiming at him. Is it just him or does it feel like this bathrooms getting smaller and smaller all of a sudden?!

"Well you would know, wouldn't you? I hear you've had your fair share of cookies. I bet you think you're some hot shot cookie expert huh? All the girls want Finn Hudson to taste their cookies!"

"Are you trying to tell me I'm fat ooor...?" He asks, totally confused by all this cookie talk.

"I'm trying to tell you that you may have thought you pulled a fast one on me but from now on my cookie jar is officially closed to you!"

"I don't understand what any of this means!" He cries, "You've never given me any cookies!"

"Please keep your voice down," she snaps.

"Baby can you please just speak English? I have no idea what's happening right now and not in a cool Inception kind of way either."

"Did you call her baby too?"

"Wait, what? Who?"

"Marley."

"Uhm no," he laughs, immediately silencing himself when he sees the look on her face. "Why would I call her baby?"

"Why wouldn't you when you were sleeping with her?"

"What?" He laughs again, this time stepping towards her when she glares up at him. "I've never slept with Marley, Rachel."

"That's not what Kurt and Blaine think..."

"Rach, what are you taking about?"

"They said she's hopelessly in love with you and that you don't pay her any attention because you've probably already hooked up with her."

_Ooooh okay_, that's what she was getting at with the whole cookie thing. Totally makes sense now! _Kind of..._

"Rachel," he says softly, wrapping his hands around her waist and lifting her onto the counter behind her, moving to stand between her legs as he gently lifts her chin to look up at him. "I've never liked Marley. She's a sweet girl, but she just doesn't do it for me. _You_ do it for me."

"What about all your blonde cheerleaders and their big boobs and short skirts?" She pouts.

"Okay so I'm gathering I need to kill Kurt," he mumbles. He should have known Kurt would unknowingly mess this up for him somehow.

"He was just telling the truth apparently," she whispers.

"Rachel, you can't be mad at me for people I was with before I even knew you. We didn't even live in the same state until a few years ago!"

"I know..."

"Tell me what this is really about."

She looks up at him with her big brown eyes, clearly struggling with what to say next. He tries his best to communicate his emotions to her through his own eyes, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down her thighs until she finally sighs, shrugging her shoulders and dropping her gaze down to her lap.

"What happens if you get bored with me and realize I'm still _me_? I'm still Rachel Berry, the flat chested brunette who rats you out when she catches you making out in conference rooms."

"Rach," he laughs, immediately earning a glare in response. "Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I've never hooked up with a client before. _Seriously_!" He stresses when she gives him a doubtful look. "I don't do that. That day you 'caught me' in the conference room, I got ambushed! You walked in before I even had time to react."

"A-are you serious?" She asks.

"Yes and you never gave me the chance to explain myself."

"I'm sorry," she whispers, hanging her head again as she avoids eye contact with him. "I tend to react without thinking things through sometimes. Like the whole slapping thing..."

"I know," he chuckles, "it's okay. I kinda find it hot for some reason."

"You find everything hot," she teases, making his heart race when she finally looks back up at him, the cute, amused expression on her face making up for all the crazy cookie talk.

"I find everything about _you_ hot," he says lowly, making sure she's looking right at him as he says this. "You're gorgeous and _perfect_ and I can't imagine a day coming when I could ever be bored with you."

She holds his gaze as she darts her tongue out to wet her lips, the electricity that's suddenly buzzing in the air around them becoming too much for him, his hands immediately threading through her hair as their mouths meet in an explosive kiss that sends tingles racing through his veins, his need for her pulsing through him as she moans into his mouth.

"I'm sorry," she pants between kisses.

"I'm sorry I ate Marley's cookies," he grins, nipping at her lips as she throws her head back laughing.

"I'm gonna bake you some cookies that'll make you forget any other cookie you've ever had," she grins. "You'll only want mine from then on."

"I believe you," he winks. "You've already done that for me with _other_ things." He reaches his hand down under her skirt, lightly dragging his finger up and down the soft fabric of her underwear as she bites her lip at his actions. "What was that you were telling them earlier? Something about magic and the best sex you've ever had."

She doesn't hesitate like he expects, lifting her head up and smiling wide as he continues stroking her up and down. "You're incredible. You know that."

"Magical?" he asks, finding her clit and pressing down, circling his fingers in a teasing motion.

"Yes," she whispers as she pulls his face back against hers, "You work magic on my body."

"_Baby_," he groans, picking up the pace of his hand as he begins rubbing furiously at her secret spot through the fabric of her panties, doing his best to swallow her moans and keep himself under control as her panties soak through with her desire. He can tell she's close by the way she's breathing, hands gripping his hair as she bites down on his lip.

"Fuck," she moans into his mouth, "Finn, I..._oh God, yeeeessss_!" He knows she's trying her best to keep her voice down, and she is being quiet, _for her_, but he still wonders if Kurt or Blaine heard.

He only thinks about it for a minute, before he becomes absorbed again by this goddess in front of him. Flipping her skirt up and dropping his gaze from her eyes to her panties as he says, "I want you so fuckin-...baby?" He's trying his hardest to keep a straight face as he stops his movements, he swears he is. "Baby are these, are these kittens on your panties?"

Her head shoots up immediately, cheeks pinking as she looks at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Are these kittens? Baby are you wearing pussy cats on your-"

"Don't say it Finn Hudson!" She shouts, "Don't you dare!"

"What?" He laughs, "I think it's cute! Besides I thought you liked it when I talk dirty to you?"

"I do but-"

"You're wearing pussycats on your pussy baby," he says softly in her ear, laughing loudly when she leans up to his ear and whispers back, "I'm gonna slap you again."

"How did I miss these this morning?" He asks seriously, once they've finally stopped laughing with each other.

"I don't know," she shrugs, "you went to the bathroom when I got dressed. It's laundry day, I didn't think you'd show up here and try to fuck me in Kurt's bathroom!"

He's grinning back at her, just about to lean in and kiss her again when there's a loud series of knocks on the door.

"Rachel!" Blaine calls, "Are you laughing in there? I could hear you in the kitchen, it's been awhile. Are you okay?"

"Where's Finn?" Kurt shrieks, the sound of footsteps telling them he's pacing up and down the hall looking for him..

"Oh my God," Rachel whispers, eyes growing impossibly wider as she looks up to Finn, "I think we've been caught."

"Aw well, I'm sure Jake will have blabbed to Puck as soon as he gets back from the Hamptons anyway."

"Wait a second! Puck's in the Hamptons?"

"Yeah why?"

"Quinn is in the Hamptons!"

"I KNEW IT!"' they both cry together, laughing when both Blaine and Kurt start beating on the door again.

"_RACHEL_!"

"Okay," she sighs, hopping down from the counter. "I guess it's time to face the music. Kurt is going to absolutely _freak_ when he finds out the penis we've been talking about all morning belongs to you."

"Oh shit," Finn laughs, "I didn't even think of that."

"Oh well!" She grins, placing her hand on the door knob. "You ready for this?"

"Not yet," he grins, leaning down to place one more short but passionate kiss on her lips before taking her hand in his. "Okay. Ready."

* * *

**People are starting to find out! There's only a few more chapters left now!**

**For my Fool of Me readers, I haven't forgotten about you or Barbie Christine. She's still getting her story told, I just wanted to wait until this fic is finished before I go there. (I want to re read FOM first also and I don't want to take time away from this right now).**

**Speaking of forgetting fics, I haven't forgotten about the wedding for Not a Day Less either, I swear lol. I got super inspired and motivated to write it a week or so ago and got it almost completely finished before I LOST THE FILE! So I'm having to rewrite it all...which is a total bummer. It's totally coming soon-ish!**


	9. Big Brother

**Some of you guys have asked about me and social media, so I decided to go ahead and make a twitter, because why not? :)**

**I made a tumblr but don't ever use it (am I an idiot or do you actually pay for your theme? Like, what? I'm so confused). I'll just stick to being a silent spectator there!**

**So yeah, go follow me - AllieFinchel and say hi! Tell your friends ;)**

**(P.s. I'm aware my opening quotes are kind of all over the place at this point, I have no idea what's happening ;) )**

* * *

"_You only need one man to love you. But him to love you free like a wildfire, crazy like the moon, always like tomorrow, sudden like an inhale and overcoming like the tides. Only one man and all of this."_

_- C. JoyBell C._

"Heeeey guuuuys," Rachel smiles brightly as she steps out of the bathroom hand in hand with Finn, both cringing slightly at her overly cheery tone.

Blaine remains glued to the floor, staring at them with eyes larger than she even knew possible for a human, mouth opening and closing over and over like a fish as Kurt steps to his side. She and Finn watch nervously as Kurt's face turns about five different colors, eventually fading into a ghostly white.

"What...what is...this? What's...oh sweet baby Versace," Kurt whispers, grasping at the breast of his sweater while holding his free hand to his forehead. "I'm...I'm feeling faint."

"Let's go back to the table and have a seat, shall we?" Rachel suggests when she realizes Blaine still isn't going to move, even with Kurt swaying on his feet next to him. "Blaine!"

"Oh! Yeah uhm, we should probably be sitting for this," he mumbles.

Rachel turns to Finn once Blaine begins leading Kurt back to the kitchen, doing her best to stifle her giggle as Finn grins down at her.

"Twenty bucks says Kurt curses us with the ghost of Versace," he whispers on their way to the kitchen.

"What?" She giggles quietly, unable to hold it in anymore.

"Just wait," he keeps grinning, pulling out her chair for her before taking his own.

Rachel clears her throat uncomfortably as they sit in silence, wondering what in the world she's supposed to say right now, the gravity of the situation finally hitting her. She just told Kurt that his brother's guilty of packing a lethal concealed weapon in his pants; that she would literally drop off the face of the Earth if it meant she could keep having sex with him. _Oh God_ she told him about the shower...about the upside down...oh this is so unimaginably uncomfortable! She's like the female John Mayer!

_Say something Rachel!_

"Okay so I-"

"PLEASE!" Kurt shouts, cutting off Rachel's words and making everyone at the table jump a little in surprise. He seems slightly startled himself, looking bewildered at each of them for a second before closing his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and speaking again at a much more appropriate level. "Please, for the love of Tom Ford, please tell me what I'm thinking is wrong, because right now I think I have been given intimate details about my big brother's most private appendage and that...that just cannot be the case."

"I apologize Kurt. That is in fact the case," Rachel replies, "but to be fair, you did ask."

Blaine opens his mouth to speak but is quickly cut off by Kurt, waving his hands in the air wildly. "Listen! We will need to discuss the matter of payment for the surely years worth of therapy I'll be needing soon, but first-"

"Oh gimme a break Kurt! Therapy? That's a little dramatic, even for you," Finn cuts in.

"The details of your genitals and your carnal achievements are not things that I ever wanted to know Finn!"

"That's not entirely true," Blaine mumbles under his breath.

"What?" Everyone asks at once, three sets of wide eyes all trained on Blaine.

"What? Everyone knows you had a crush on Finn when you first met him!" Blaine explains.

"_I_ didn't know that!" Finn cries, Rachel slapping her hands over her mouth as she laughs, "Neither did I!"

"BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON! I was fourteen at the time, that is completely irrelevant!"

"I'm just saying, you can act horrified all you want, but-"

"_Can we please stop talking about this_?!" Finn cries again, looking to Rachel for help.

"None of that matters now, Kurt is correct, it is irrelevant. The fact is I divulged the information to you knowing your relationship and I'm sorry. It was completely inappropriate. I was just...well if I'm being honest, I was just excited to finally talk about it with someone."

Blaine looks at her seriously across the table, "Hello! You could have told me, your best-

"I am not finished!" Kurt interrupts again.

"What else is there Kurt? You want to tell Rachel about more girls I've been with and upset her even more than you did earlier?" Finn snaps.

"Well _I'm_ sorry! I didn't know _you_ of all people were the owner of the magical penis making her lose her mind and all rational thought, _obviously_!"

"Seriously Rachel, how did this even happen? Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asks, still wearing the same shocked expression as before. "All I ever hear is how much you hate him and how big of a man whore he is!"

"Okay, okay! Let's get one thing straight!" Finn interjects, "Yes, I was with a lot of girls in high school and college, but I'm an adult now. I am _not_ a man whore! Things are different now. _Rachel_ is different! She's so far beyond any other girl I've ever been with."

"I am?" Rachel asks, speaking in a soft voice as she looks at Finn in surprise.

"Yes," he answers, turning in his chair to face her. "You're _amazing_ baby."

"Finn," she breathes, completely forgetting their surroundings and what's happened this morning as he leans forward and places a soft kiss on her lips.

"STOP THE MADNESS!" Kurt cries, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Oh grow up Kurt," Finn says, smiling at Rachel and kissing her quickly once more before turning and rolling his eyes at him. "Rachel makes me happy! Don't you want me to be happy?"

Rachel wonders to herself if the three men at the table can hear her heart going wild in her chest at Finn's words. (She actually wonders if the construction men downstairs at the sidewalk can hear it, it's so loud). They don't show any sign of it if they do, though she's at a loss for how that's even possible. She feels like she might go into cardiac arrest at any moment. Loving Finn Hudson is dangerous.

_Wait, what?_

Blaine and Finn are both busy watching Kurt, waiting for his reaction as he narrows his eyes across the table, pursing his lips in thought.

After what feels like ages of tense silence (and internal freak outs over love revelations on Rachel's part), he finally speaks. "Of course I want you to be happy, but you listen to me and you listen good. I will curse you with the ghost of Gianni Versace if you so much as think about making the beast with two backs in my apartment. If I find out that you were giving Rachel a ride on your disco stick while in my bathroom, I swear Finn, Marc Jacobs himself won't be able to stop me from unleashing the wrath of Kurt Hummel on you."

"Did you just quote Lady Gaga?" Blaine chuckles, finally looking away from Rachel.

"The fuck is a beast wih two backs?" Finn asks.

"It's sex Finn," Rachel answers. "Haven't you ever read Othello?"

"Uhmm..."

"Othello...Desdemona...Shakespeare Finn!"

"Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into Rachel?" Kurt smirks, crossing his arms across his chest as he leans back in his chair.

"I do," she insists, not missing the way Finn grins in response. "And don't worry Kurt, we would never have sex in your bathroom. We were both fully clothed the entire time, I promise."

"Okay well, thank you...that does make me feel a little better." Kurt exhales finally.

"Yeah we had our clothes on but-"

"_Finn_!" Rachel hisses, stomping on his foot with her heel.

"_Shit Rach_!"

"Wait, wait! You had clothes on but what? _But what_?!"

"Nothing Kurt," Rachel lies.

"Someone needs to finish that sentence or-"

"Okay so can someone please explain to me how this even happened?" Blaine asks, trying his best to diffuse the next Kurt freak out that is seconds from coming on. "I'm still confused!"

"Weelll... long story short, we were forced to go to dinner together because of boot camp and he just up and kissed me! And then he couldn't stop kissing me! Right Finn?" Rachel grins, looking over to Finn proudly.

"Something like that," he smirks in response. "I kissed her to make her shut up and then she spent the whole next night trying to seduce me at the bar."

"That's not quite how I remember it," she laughs.

"Hey I'm not the one who got up and sang to you!" Finn teases. "But either way we ended up alone in the-"

"_Finn_!" Rachel cries again, stomping on his foot even harder than before.

"_Rachel_?!"

"No! Rachel noooo! That's why you haven't told me isn't it?" Blaine whines.

"Blaine..."

"Rachel I almost got fired over that!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Finn asks.

"After we...the first time...we left my panties in the stock room and Blaine's boss found them."

"Oohhh..."

"They were ripped Rachel! Why were your panties ripped?!" Blaine demands.

"Oh dear God," Kurt mumbles, getting up to pour himself another mimosa and throwing it back in one gulp.

"I was excited," Finn shrugs, smiling brightly when Rachel pinks next to him.

"Blaine," she whines when her friend still isn't smiling at her. "I'm sorry we did that, I really am, but trust me when I tell you it was an emergency."

"Totally," Finn agrees, shrinking back some when Blaine glares at him.

"Blaine you know my history with men. Please be happy for me that I'm actually having a good time for once."

"I am happy for you," he sighs. "I'm just...I'm concerned about you getting hurt. No offense Finn."

"I'm a big girl Blaine, I know what I'm doing," she promises.

"And I'm not gonna hurt her, you know, just for the record," Finn adds, sighing a little in relief when Blaine finally cracks a smile at them.

"Okay, I trust you guys, but from now, please don't leave behind evidence of your dalliances at my place of business. There's camera everywhere now because of you two and I'd really like to keep my job."

"Sorry," Finn smiles wide.

"Well this has been sufficiently awkward," Kurt declares, sighing loudly as he takes his place next to Blaine at the table again.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I can only imagine what you must think of me now."

"Oh it's okay," he finally grins. "To be honest you are light years above any other girl I've ever seen Finn with. Probably one of the reasons I never considered him an option as your human sex machine."

"On that note, I gotta get these paintings to mom," Finn says quickly, standing from the table and looking at Rachel.

"I'll walk you out," she offers. "I'll be right back guys."

"DON'T LOSE YOUR PANTIES ON THE WAY!" Blaine calls as they walk to the door, Finn turning to flip him off with a grin before turning the corner.

"Well that was fun," Rachel snorts.

"No it wasn't," Finn laughs loudly. "Well, most of it wasn't. Sorry my little bro's such a drama queen."

"It's okay. Makes things more interesting I suppose," she shrugs.

"Speaking of interesting," he winks, walking towards her until her back hits the wall. "We got interrupted in the bathroom earlier. I really was planning on making the bull with three butts with you."

"No!" She laughs, swatting at him playfully as he threads both of his hands through her hair. "It's the beast with two backs, silly."

"Whatever. I still wanna make it with you. What are you doing after this?"

"You tell me," she breathes, his mouth getting closer to her ear as he nibbles his way up her neck.

"Take my keys," he whispers into her ear.

"W-what?"

"I want you waiting for me, in my bed. Take my keys and I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Okay," she agrees easily, melting into him when his mouth finally meets hers, giving her a tiny preview of what she's in for later.

"Bye baby," he smiles when she finally manages to pull herself away, heart skipping a beat as he leans forward to place one more gentle kiss upon her forehead.

She waits until the elevator door is just about to close before she answers in her most sultry voice, "I'll be waiting."

* * *

He doesn't think he's ever painted a room so fast in his life. Marley keeps asking him why he's running around like the Tasmanian Devil and all he can say is he has somewhere really important to be. Hey, it's the truth, to him at least.

He knows his mom's feelings are hurt when he says he can't stay for dinner, but all he can think about is Rachel in his bed...naked Rachel thinking about him in his bed ...naked, wet Rachel touching herself in his bed. _Shit_ he has to get home right now.

He promises his mom he'll come over for dinner one night this week and then practically sprints outside, grabbing the first cab he can find.

He's buzzing with anticipation as he pushes open his unlocked door, stopping dead in his tracks as his senses are attacked by the most delicious smell he's ever had the pleasure of smelling in his whole entire life. He has no idea what's happening in his apartment right now, but he's pretty sure he's gonna love it.

"Rach?" He calls out.

"In here!"

He could have guessed by the smell that she was in the kitchen, but he was not exactly expecting what he finds. There's cookies, a cake and some sort of bread sitting on his counter all on decorative trays, a pile of dirty dishes in the sink and Rachel smiling proudly back at him, wearing nothing but one of his old NYU t-shirts. She's a mess, her hair piled on her head in a messy bun, flour on her cheeks, but she's never looked more gorgeous to him. He's simultaneously horny, starving and completely in love.

"I know this probably isn't what you envisioned when you asked me to wait for you here," Rachel hurriedly explains, making her way over to him.

"I'm not complaining," he says softly, eyeing her up and down as her tanned legs come in to view, teasing him from under the hem of his favorite t-shirt.

"I hope you don't mind..." She says, gesturing to her outfit.

"Not at all," he grins, picking her up and placing her on the counter next to her display of baked goods. "What's all this?"

"Well, I'd originally planned to make you cookies to-"

"To prove yours are better than Marleys?"

"Of course," she giggles. "But then I thought, well you have to try my famous banana bread too and if I'm going to go to all that trouble then I may as well make you my favorite hot lava cake!"

"Are you trying to win me over with your sweets or fatten me up so nobody else wants me?" He jokes, leaning in to kiss her softly.

"Maybe both," she shrugs playfully.

"I'm already yours," he promises, silently cursing himself for, once again, not saying more.

"Good," she whispers, "right where I want you."

He can't say anything in response, can't move his hands or his feet, can't look anywhere but at her. He's shocked. Overwhelmed. How is it that this perfect woman has been right in front of him all this time and he's been wasting _everything_ by hating her?

Have you ever been to one of those seminars on alcohol awareness where they make you wear drunk goggles? It's such a mind fuck to look through them sober and when you finally get to take them off you're so relieved to see clearly again. It's like a breath of fresh air. That's his life now. Who knew he'd been walking around wearing drunk goggles for so long? He's so freaking happy to have them off and finally be able to see her clearly.

"Try one," she chirps proudly, holding out a cookie for him and he wonders if he just creeped her out with his intense staring.

He grins as she holds it up to his mouth for him, taking a bite as he gently caresses the skin of her thighs she now has hugging his hips.

"Holy shit," he breathes, making her laugh when he snatches the rest of the cookie out of her hand with his teeth.

"You like?" She asks playfully, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Seriously what are in these? Crack?" He asks, reaching over and grabbing three more. "These are amazing!"

"I'm glad you like them," she winks.

"Is there anything you aren't the best at? Just wondering," he chuckles.

"Probably not," she shrugs, giggling at her words.

"I think you may be right," he declares.

She beams in triumph as she makes him try a piece of both the banana bread and lava cake and he legit thinks he may have died and gone to fat kid Heaven because this chick definitely knows her way around the kitchen. He tells her as much and she giggles uncontrollably when he dips a finger in the hot fudge of the cake, smearing it across her lips and nibbling it clean.

Her giggles fade into soft whimpers when he does the same on her neck, licking and sucking her skin clean, the combined taste of Rachel and chocolate on his tongue making him painfully hard in a matter of seconds. He groans in anticipation when she lifts her shirt, tossing it on the floor next to him and revealing her nakedness to him, no kitty panties in sight.

"Fuck Rach," he breathes, dipping his finger back in the cake before pinching and tugging at each of her nipples, effectively coating them in chocolate and making her boobs what's sure to be his new favorite dessert. "D'you have any idea how much I want you?"

"Show me," she challenges, and he smirks at her before dipping his head down and attaching his mouth to one of her perky tits. Her moans spur him on as he moves to give the same treatment to the other one, his mind clouded of anything that's not Rachel. She pushes him forward suddenly, yanking at his shirt until he gets the hint and pulls it off for her.

"Lose your pants Hudson," she purrs, keeping her eyes on his intently as she reaches to dip her own finger in the chocolate, slowly sucking it clean as he curses at her actions, ripping his pants off and pulling her towards him.

The kiss is frenzied when their lips meet again, Finn yanking her bun free and pulling at her silky, brown hair as he thrusts into her quickly. Once again he's nearly knocked off his feet by the intense pleasure, the mind numbing sensations of being surrounded completely by Rachel Berry. He never wants to be anywhere else.

He pulls her away from the kitchen counter, doing his best to support her compact little body as she bounces wildly on his dick. He'd told her earlier that she makes him forget all the other women he's been with and he wasn't lying, it wasn't a line. Every moan and scratch at his back erases his past just a little bit more and makes him want her in ways he can't even begin to understand. He wants her so bad he has to pinch his eyes shut and concentrate on his breathing just to keep himself from coming right the fuck then.

He starts to feel his legs shaking, his entire body overwhelmed by pleasure and he knows he has to get off his feet soon. He starts walking, trying his best to navigate his way to somewhere, anywhere he can sit them down again, Rachel not stopping, not slowing down her delicious movements for a second as he bumps into walls, giggling into his mouth when he knocks the living room lamp down to the floor in a loud crash.

He finally makes it to the couch somehow, falling backwards and making Rachel squeal as she falls right on top of him.

"Whad'you want baby?" She asks, tossing her hair back behind her shoulders and he grins up at her as he pants for air. She was right, hearing her call him baby feels fucking fantastic and he wants to hear it fall from those strawberry lips over and over again.

"I want you to ride me," he begs, laying his head back against the couch as she starts moving up and down his length slowly and he has flash backs to the day he saw her sitting at the bar talking to Blaine, the way he'd fantasized about the tiny brunette bouncing in his lap. How was he to know the real thing would be so much better than any fantasy he could come up with. _Fuck_, why did this take him so long?

He doesn't want this to end because Rachel riding him just might be his favorite thing ever, but he can feel it coming for both of them and before he can even say anything she's tightening around him, screaming in that way he loves so fucking much and he can't hold back anymore, exploding inside of her as she rides out the waves of her orgasm.

"Told you," she pants after they've both settled down a little, lifting her head back up and looking him in the eye as her chest moves up and down, still fighting for oxygen.

"Told me what?" He laughs, just as out of breath as she is.

"My cookies...nobody's cookies are better than mine."

He can't help the laugh that escapes his mouth at her words, wrapping his arms around her as she falls against his chest, laughing with him.

"You're so right baby. Your cookies are definitely the best.

* * *

Rachel smiles as she heads out of her favorite juice bar Monday morning, heading in a direction she hasn't gone in a loooong time.

She finally managed to pry herself off Finn sometime yesterday afternoon to go home and do her laundry. She wasn't lying when she said she had to dip into her cartoon panty collection because she needed to do laundry. It seems here lately she's been too busy thinking about Finn or actually _doing_ Finn to pay much mind to the hamper overflowing in the corner of her closet.

She can't stop the flush that travels down her body from head to toe every time she thinks about Finn. It's like he's unleashed this sex feign she never knew she had deep inside her. She's behaving in a way that would horrify the old Rachel Berry, but she's kind of loving it. It's like she's a certified nymphomaniac all of a sudden. Rachel who? Just say "Hey Nympho!" and she's sure to turn around and answer.

They wore each other out pretty good this past weekend and she thinks a nice fresh juice is the just the thing they both need to replenish their bodies and start the week off right. She left extra early this morning knowing Finn was heading in early too, wanting to surprise him at the office before everyone else arrived. Now she knows he's far from a juicer, so she doesn't want to scare him with a green juice like she's having, so she opts instead to get him a much sweeter beet juice. Hopefully the red color won't make him quite as weary.

She smiles as she heads into the familiar building, not needing to check the directory to know Pillsbury, Schuester and Associates is on the tenth floor. Butterflies have taken over her stomach as she heads through the familiar doors and to the office in the back corner she used to try her hardest to avoid at all costs. My, my how times have changed.

She stops in the open doorway when she reaches her destination, standing there in silence for a moment as she watches Finn hard at work. He has on his thin, black rimmed glasses that he rarely wears, a pen stuck behind his ear and his eyes focused intently on his computer screen as he types slowly on the keyboard. She bites her lip to stop herself from laughing when she realizes the way he's poking at the keyboard slowly would have infuriated her back when she worked with him. Now she can't help but find it adorable. _He's_ pretty damn adorable.

"Knock, knock," she finally calls softly, unable to resist not touching him any longer.

"Rach?" He grins widely, tossing his glasses on the desk as he stands to greet her at the door with a scorching kiss, far too hot for a Monday morning.

"Mmmm I wasn't expecting that," she breathes when he pulls away, lightheaded from the oxygen he just stole from her.

"I missed you last night," he shrugs, taking her hand and leading her back to his chair where he pulls her down into his lap.

"I missed you too," she admits shyly. "I have a surprise for you."

"Are you here to fulfill my office sex fantasy? Yes baby, you are the best!"

"No Finn!" She laughs, reaching behind her to the cups she set on his desk. "Juice!"

"Juice? Yaaaay," he says with so much enthusiasm he makes Eeyore look like a professional cheerleader.

"Oh come Finn, you had a very physically demanding weekend," she winks. "You need to replenish." He still doesn't look satisfied as he scrunches his nose up at the cup, but he takes it from her anyways. "Look I got you the red juice! It's beet, carrot and orange. It's really good I promise."

"I dunno..." He says doubtfully, holding it up to his face to try and smell it.

"Please just try it baby...for me?"

"Alright," he surrenders, "but only because you're cute."

She grins at him in triumph as he takes a cautious sip, looking at her in thought as the juice makes it's way down his throat. She squeals in delight when he immediately takes another sip.

"You know what? This isn't half bad," he shrugs.

"I know, right? You want a sip of mine?" She asks excitedly, holding up her green juice for him.

"No, no, no," he laughs, making a disgusted face at her playfully. "Baby steps."

"Okay, okay," she grins, setting her cup down and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I have to go to work."

"Or you can just stay here all day and be my_ sex-cretary_," Finn smirks, wagging his eyebrows at her as she rolls her eyes.

"You know stuff like that was the reason I hated you before."

"I know, but you can't deny how much fun it would be. Hell, I'll leave and come be _your_ sex-cretary if that's the issue."

"Sorry babe," she laughs, "but no luck today. I have to be at court by ten."

"I guess we'll just have to do it now then," he shrugs, leaning forward to capture her lips with his own, wasting no time slipping his tongue in her mouth and caressing it against hers.

"Finn, I'm not doing this here," she pants as the kiss heats up, getting hotter by the second.

"Nobody's here baby, it's super early," he begs, dropping a hand down to massage one of her breasts over her dress. "Please, last night sucked without you."

"Finn," she whimpers, her head at war with the rest of her body.

"_YES! YES, GOD YEEEEEESSSS_!"

She and Finn both still their actions immediately, Rachel sitting up straight in Finn's lap as she tries to decide if she just imagined hearing someone scream through the wall of Finn's office.

"Did you just...?" She asks quietly.

"_D-DON'T STOP_!"

"Yeah I definitely heard that," Finn answers, wrinkling his nose.

"You said we were alone!" Rachel hisses.

"I thought we were!" He hisses back.

"Well whose office is..." Rachel's words die on her tongue when she realizes what's happening. "Finn did Puck move into the office next to yours?"

"Aw shit," Finn breathes, eyes wide as he realizes what's happening. "Fucking Puckerman! Cockblocking even when he isn't trying!"

"Finn do you know what this means?" She cries excitedly.

"That I don't get to have office sex because Puck is?" He asks, much less excited than she.

"Well, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. This means we caught them! We'll see Quinn when she leaves his office so they won't be able to lie anymore! I knew they were hooking up again!"

"Well then they're also gonna know you and I are hooking up."

"Puck probably already knows anyway, who cares," she shrugs.

"Yeah?" He asks, his blinding smile casting it's spell and rendering her speechless once again.

She doesn't know how long they sit there like that, just smiling at each other dumbly, but the sound of Puck's office door opening and Quinn's voice finally snaps her out of her trance and she's on her feet in a matter of seconds.

"Alright Quinn Fabray, it's time to pay the piper!"

* * *

**The end is near! Everyone finds out who everyone's banging next chapter (haha!) Hope you're ready for some familiar faces and for shit to hit the fan!**


	10. Feud

**Hey guys! Someone asked what the approx age of the group is in this fic...they're all in their late 20's/early 30's (if you factor in college and law school and the few years they've already been practicing).**

**One more chapter after this one and then the epilogue!**

* * *

"_You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."_

_-J.K. Rowling_

Finn watches in amusement as Rachel pounces on Quinn the second she comes into sight.

"QUINN!"

"Rachel?!" The blonde shrieks, holding her hand over her heart as she recovers from the shock of seeing Rachel outside of Puck's office. "What're you-"

"A-HA! I caught you!" Rachel cries triumphantly. "How was the Hampton's with _Aunt_ _Laura_?"

"Uhm, it was fine," she answers quickly, looking over Rachel's shoulder into Finn's office. "I'm curious as to what _you're_ doing here though."

"I know what she's doing here," Puck practically sings, flying out of his office and grinning at the two women like the Chesire Cat. "I happened to have a very interesting phone conversation with my brother last night."

"Was that before or after you got home from the Hampton's with Quinn?"

"Rachel-"

"Why have you been lying to me Quinn? We're best friends and I had to hear you _fornicating_ through the wall to confirm my suspicions that you're back with Puck!"

"Hey, hey give Q a break!" Puck defends. "You've been lying too!"

"I have been doing no such thing!"

"So you're saying you weren't sucking Finn's dick the whole time you were stringing my brother along?"

"What?" Quinn gasps.

"Why must you always be so crass?" Rachel sneers.

"C'mon dude we're at work," Finn interjects, finally on his feet and moving towards them.

"Oh look who it is, the Jolly Green Secret Keeper!"

"What happened to your eye?" Quinn cries in concern when she finally gets a good look at his face.

"I for one don't know since apparently Finn doesn't feel the need to tell his best bro anything anymore," Puck shrugs, "but I'd imagine he probably got into a fight after his girl put on a sex show in the middle of Dalton's the other night."

"Oh God," Rachel groans, dropping her head down into her hands.

"Seriously what is happening with you?!" Quinn asks Rachel.

Finn looks around uncomfortably as the four of them begin to earn strange looks from the people slowly filtering in to their desks. He can only imagine what they must be thinking what with the things Puck is saying and the way his face looks right now.

"C'mon guys, let's talk in my office. I'm already gonna get my ass chewed out by Will for my eye, I don't want to add anything else to the list."

"Okay, now what happened to your eye?" Quinn asks once they're all inside Finn's office and he's closed the door.

"I got in a fight at the bar," he mumbles.

"Why?" Puck asks, looking to Rachel as he winks.

"Because we randomly got paired to compete in a sex position contest and we _killed it_ thank you very much."

"Annnnd...?"

"And some guy was talking shit about her after so I did what I had to do to shut him up!"

"But I thought you guys hated each other?" Quinn asks, looking between the two of them.

"We did," Rachel shrugs, Finn's heart doing all kinds of crazy things in his chest when she looks over at him and smiles. He knows Quinn and Puck are watching him for his reaction but all he can do is smile back and manage a, "Yeah, we used to."

"Well I'll be damned! I always knew! _I always knew_! Wait until Sam hears this!"

"Rachel, why wouldn't you tell me about this?"

"Why wouldn't you tell me about Puck?"

"Because! Because... I've made a really big show about being mad at him and being embarrassed by him and I didn't...I don't know...didn't want you guys to think I'm weak."

"I don't think you're weak Quinn. I think you're in love ...I would never judge you for that."

Finn thinks his heart is actually heading towards a full blown explosion as he watches Rachel's face flush at her words, voice dropping to a whisper as she looks up at him quickly before looking to the ground. _God_ if Puck and Quinn weren't in here right now he'd tell her. He almost tells her anyways, but decides against it. She deserves more than this.

He's going to take her out tonight, make it special, who cares if it's a Monday. Being holed up in an apartment going at it twenty-four seven is awesome and all, but girls like Rachel like to be taken out; like to be...what's that saying? Oh yeah, _wined and_ _dined_. Seems he's got some planning to do once he has his office back to himself again.

"Thank you Rachel," Quinn whispers softly, taking her hand and squeezing it in gratitude. "Now why wouldn't you...waaaaait a second!"

"What?"

"You did tell me! Didn't you?"

"You knew?" Puck demands, turning towards his friend. "The fuck Finn?"

"You told me you had sex at Dalton's and on our conference table but you- Rachel Barbra Berry! You had sex with Finn on our conference table and you let me eat there?!"

"I disinfected it after!"

"Oh my God!" Puck laughs, dropping his head down as his chuckle shakes his shoulders up and down, Finn unable to keep himself from joining in a little as well. Of course she cleaned the table after.

"Told you I wasn't vanilla in bed!" Rachel declares, throwing her hands on her hips as she grins proudly.

Rachel, vanilla? Who the hell would think that? (Okay so maybe he used to...) She's the furthest thing from vanilla though. She's like...she's like extra creamy strawberry with chocolate chips and...and hot fudge...and marshmallows! Yeah marshmallows and..._shit_ he needs to stop right now before this gets even more awkward than it already is.

"Finn, am I vanilla?"

"No way baby," he grins back at her.

"Baby?" Quinn asks, "I thought...I thought this was just sex. Is this..."

Finn clears his throat awkwardly as Rachel avoids looking at him again, biting her lip and keeping her eyes trained on the floor.

"We haven't...actually discussed-"

"Hold up dude. Are you...aw shit man are you in lo-"

"SAM AND KITTY ARE HOOKING UP!" Rachel shouts suddenly.

"What?!" Puck and Finn both cry out at the same time. If Finn weren't so busy looking to Puck in shock he might see the way Quinn and Rachel look at each other, the women smiling softly, silently letting the other one know they understand.

"That little fucker never tells me anything! Damn, you think you know your bros!" Puck huffs, glaring at Finn before heading towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Quinn asks.

"I'm gonna go find Sam!"

Quinn smiles and waves quickly at Finn and Rachel as she follows Puck out the door, Finn suddenly aware of the awkwardness hanging in the air around them now that they're alone.

She smiles at him, though he can tell she's uncomfortable by the way she's looking around and inching her way towards the door.

"I should probably get going," she very uncharacteristically mumbles. "Don't want to be late for court."

"Hey, come here," he says softly, reaching out for her hand.

_Say something!_ _It's time to nut up Hu_d_son! Say something!_

"I know that was awkward," he chokes out. _Smooth dude_.

"Yeah," she laughs; a short, nervous laugh.

"So let's make it not awkward."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me take you out...tonight, after boot camp."

"Like on a date?" She asks, eyes shining up at him and he knows he's on the right track.

"Yeah! Everyone knows now practically, so why are we hiding? Let's go out. We can have a nice meal, some wine..."

Her smile is growing bigger as he pulls her close to him, reaching up to wrap her thin arms around him and play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"And we can talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" She asks softly.

"You...me..._us_," he breathes, leaning down to kiss her willing lips, somehow remembering to keep it short as the office is now full of people passing by his open door.

"I like the sound of that," she grins, leaning up to kiss him on more time before pulling away. "I really do have to go now though. Nobody likes a late lawyer, you know."

"Let me walk you out," he offers, not ready for her to leave yet.

The blinding beam on her face is all the answer he needs, confidently taking her hand as he walks her to the elevator. He knows everyone is watching them; at least half of the people here worked with Rachel back in the day and they all know the couples history. The joined hands and Finn's shiner will probably make for some intense office gossip over the next couple of days, but he doesn't care, smiling down at Rachel proudly as they wait for the elevator.

"Oh you're walking me all the way out?" She giggles in delight when he steps into the empty elevator with her.

"I'm not ready to watch you go yet," he answers simply, smirking when she leans back against the wall and pulls him against her by his tie. "I'm gonna miss you today."

"Finn," she breathes, cut off from saying anything else when his lips smash into hers. He knows there's cameras in here and he knows Ernie the security guard is downstairs watching this right now, but he doesn't care.

Luck must be on his side today because somehow they manage to make it all the way down to the lobby without the elevator stopping to pick anyone else up, Finn taking advantage of every single second alone with Rachel to try his best to show her he loves her with his kisses before he tells her later tonight with his words.

They're both dazed when they step out into the lobby, dumb grins on their faces as he walks her all the way out to the sidewalk and hails her a cab. She turns and allows him to steal one more kiss before telling him bye and disappearing into the backseat.

His smile stays in place as he watches the cab blending into traffic, walking back into his building only after he loses track of which one is hers.

He's whistling his favorite Journey song as he makes his way past the security desk and back to the elevator, a bounce in his step that's not usually there.

"Mornin' Mr. Hudson. Beautiful day today isn't it?"

"Yes sir Ernie, it is," Finn agrees, taking in a deep breath and smiling at the old man. "It definitely is."

* * *

Today is the best day ever!

Okay, today is _going_ to be the best day ever, Rachel just has a feeling! She'd wanted to jam a fork in her eye in Finn's office earlier she'd been so uncomfortable not knowing how to define their relationship for Quinn and Puck, but Finn had quickly made everything right in that perfect way he seems to keep doing lately.

They're actually going on a date tonight! A real date! Last time she had dinner with Finn in public she'd had to deal with him eyeing the bartender all night and being joined by Brody. This time it will be different. Everything about it will be different! No hitting on other people, no lying and certainly no slapping. (She's promised herself no more slapping!)

Speaking of Brody, she thinks she's going to skip boot camp today. She's just leaving court (having _slayed_ all day for the record, no wonder they call her a barracuda, right?) and she wants to go home and prep for their date. She knows they've already been together countless times, but tonight feels different. Tonight they could be having sex as boyfriend and girlfriend; they could be making love! That thought alone sends delicious chills down her back and she's giddy with excitement as she pulls out her phone to text Finn that she'll be skipping camp to get ready.

She laughs out loud when she reads his responding message saying he'll skip too since Kurt wants to meet up with him to give him some clothes. She wishes him luck before sending off another text to Quinn, hoping she'll come over to help her prep.

She's just gotten out of the shower when she hears Quinn's dainty knock, making her way over to let her in still clad in only her bath robe.

"Closet now! I need help!"

"Let's go," Quinn smiles, taking her hand and following her to the bedroom.

Quinn starts pulling out dresses, putting back the ones she silently vetoes and laying out the ones that get a maybe on the bed to come back to later. Rachel's standing in front of her dresser, staring down at her open lingerie drawer as she tries to decide which set Finn will like the best.

"You've been sleeping together for what, like two weeks now? Why have you been staring at your lingerie drawer for so long?"

"He's only ever seen my regular lingerie...and a pair of kitty panties," Rachel explains, mumbling the last part quickly.

"_No_! Rachel tell me he didn't see panties from your atrocious cartoon collection!"

"He did," Rachel admits, embarrassed. "It was by accident! It didn't stop him though..."

"He must be really into you."

"Maybe," Rachel shrugs, trying her best to act cool but internally jumping up and down squealing at the thought of Finn feeling as strongly about her as she does him.

"Rachel, you really like him don't you?"

"I think...well, I think I'm in love with him," she answers softly, peering up at Quinn and bracing herself for her reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before now?"

"For the same reason you didn't tell me about Puck! All I've ever done is rant on and on about Finn being the spawn of Lucifer and how I can't stand him, and now look at me. I'm the definition of weak!"

"You aren't weak Rachel, you're in love," Quinn says gently, repeating her friends sentiment from earlier as she takes her hand in her own again.

"You don't think I'm singlehandedly setting the feminist movement back hundreds of years?" Rachel asks seriously.

"No crazy," Quinn laughs. "I've never thought Finn was a bad guy. No one we know does actually, just you. You know I think Kitty was on to something the night she first met him."

"What do you mean?"

"When you forbade her from dating him, remember? She told you there's a thin line between love and hate and that perhaps you were just confusing your emotions."

"Huh, maybe that's true," Rachel murmurs, pursing her lips as she thinks back to the night Kitty said those words to her, infuriating her in the process.

She can admit any feeling she's ever had regarding Finn has always been so intense it's borderline overwhelming, even now. Could it be true that she hid behind the shield of hatred she created to protect her vulnerable heart from the intense emotions Finn evoked inside her?

"Stop over thinking it," Quinn laughs, holding out a slim fitting black dress with the tags still on it for Rachel.

"Thank you Q," Rachel whispers, embarrassed that Quinn knows her so well.

"And with this underneath," she adds, reaching into the lingerie drawer and pulling out a black lacy, sheer bra and panty set. "Sexy, but still elegant."

She tries not to think too much as she allows Quinn to do her hair and make up, but by the time she's completely ready to go, she's nearly worked herself into a frenzy. Any person with the ability to think rationally would know that Finn obviously wants to make their relationship official with this "talk" and this "date", but Rachel has crossed over to the dark side (as Quinn puts it) and has convinced herself he's going to end it because he actually still hates her.

She notices at some point that Quinn is busy texting instead of listening to her, but she continues pacing the length of her bedroom and rambling off all the reasons Finn is going to dump her at dinner tonight anyway.

"Come on, let's go," Quinn calls suddenly, standing from Rachel's bed and heading for the door, "Don't forget your clutch."

"What? Where we going?"

"Kitty's at Dalton's and honestly, you could benefit from a drink or two to calm you down. Finn shouldn't see you like this. Let's go."

"But then I'll smell like smoke all night!" Rachel argues.

"No you won't, smokings not even allowed in there! Get it together Berry!"

"Ugh, fine!" Rachel huffs, checking herself in the mirror once before grabbing her clutch and following Quinn out to hail a cab.

"Well don't you look hot!" Kitty smiles as they find her sitting by herself in a mostly empty bar.

"She has a date with Finn soon," Quinn winks.

"I know! Please Rachel, tell me again all the super believable reasons why he's off limits to me?"

"Oh shut up. I need a drink!" Rachel huffs, making her way to the bar to order from Sebastian, who's just taking over for the nice Asian girl she thinks is named Tina.

"Wow Rachel, you look great!" He muses, "All dressed up for little ol' Dalton's?"

"No, I have a date later," she grins nervously. "But first I need a shot of tequila! Wait, no. No, that has disaster written all over it. Just give me a glass of white wine please."

"Sure thing."

"Let me guess, you're going on a date with Finn?"

Rachel turns to her left in the direction she hears someone speaking to her, biting down on her tongue when she sees none other than the damn Victoria's Secret model from the night she and Finn first got together.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Rachel answers coolly.

"What, don't you remember me?"

_Of course I remember you,_ _who forgets someone who looks like that hanging off of the man they've suddenly found themselves hopelessly in love_ _with?_

"No, sorry," Rachel lies easily.

"I'm Santana. I'm a..._friend_ of Finn's. A _good_ friend."

"I'm sure you are," Rachel nods, turning to Sebastian and thanking him for her wine, turning back to join her friends at their table and leaving Santana alone at the bar.

She hears Santana following behind her and rolls here eyes as she sits down in her seat, Quinn and Kitty looking up in confusion as Santana steps up to the table.

"Well that was incredibly rude of you," she huffs, crossing her arms under her obviously enhanced breasts.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Quinn asks.

"I'm Santana and good for you Blondie."

"What's good for me?"

"Befriending a hobbit. You know what they say, hang out with uglier girls because they make you look better. It's a rule I live by."

"_Excuse me_?" Rachel gasps.

"Oh come on, the schnoz, the man hands...I didn't know Finn was taking on charity cases these days, but now that I think about it, he always did enjoy _giving back._"

"What the hell is your problem?" Kitty sneers.

"Yentl here is my problem!"

"Listen, I don't know what your issue is with me, but Finn likes me just fine so if you-"

"Oh don't get it twisted Frodo, Gigantor will fuck anything with two legs and a pussy, doesn't mean he _likes_ you."

"What is your deal?" Kitty growls, Rachel placing her hand over hers and shaking her head.

"She's not worth it Kitty."

"_Meow_!" Santana winks. "I like the feisty ones, but don't worry Treasure Trail, I was just leaving."

The three women watch as Santana saunters off towards the door, Rachel throwing back her glass of wine in one desperate gulp.

"What a bitch!" Quinn cries.

"Twenty bucks says her ass is as fake as her boobs," Kitty bets.

"Who is she exactly?"

"She was the girl with Finn that night you got hammered after Puck did karaoke. That was the night Finn and I had sex in the stockroom."

"What?!" Kitty shouts, not yet privy to that tidbit of information.

"I don't know their history and come to think of it, I have no idea what happened to her that night."

"Well don't let her ruin your date Rachel. You look absolutely stunning and your date will go flawlessly. Minor bump in the road but we're past it now," Quinn assures her.

"I know. You're right," Rachel agrees, standing from the table and trying her best to shake the uneasy feeling eating away at her stomach now. "I think I'll have one more glass of wine though, you know, just in case."

* * *

Today is the best day ever!

Okay well, actually work has sucked and Will yelled at him for like an hour about his black eye and that juice Rachel brought him has given him killer indigestion, but it's going to end as the best day ever, Finn just has a feeling.

He's out of work now, heading home to meet Kurt who's going to help him get ready for the big date! He'd text Kurt around lunch time to see if he had any advice on what Finn should wear and had been pleasantly surprised (and amused) by Kurt's responding text informing him that he already had an outfit picked out for the occasion and that he was free to meet up any time after five. One less thing to worry about!

He really wants tonight to be perfect, including him, so he makes a pit stop by the drug store on the way home and buys a few things he thinks may give him an advantage tonight. You know, just essentials, teeth whitening strips, hand cream, Chapstick, it's not a big deal really, he swears.

His door is unlocked when he gets home, but he doesn't think twice about it since Kurt has had the spare key for awhile now, but is surprised when he walks in and finds Puck and Sam both sitting in his kitchen drinking beer like they own the place.

"Uh, hey guys."

"Hey liar," Puck grunts, taking a sip of his beer. He hasn't had a chance to talk to Puck since this morning, just seeing him here and there, but he knows by the dirty looks Puck's been shooting him all day he's still pissed nobody told him about Rachel.

"Lay off man, you've been fucking Quinn in secret too."

"Whatever bro, you knew that was happening. I'm a sex shark, Q can't resist. I don't have to tell you that."

"He's right," Sam agrees, shoving his giant mouth full of pretzels.

"Who're you to talk?" Finn cries, snatching his bag of pretzels out of Sam's hand. "No one knew about you and Kitty!"

"Yeah well I thought you guys would give me shit about dating a barracuda, but hey! Looks like we all are, huh?"

"Huh, I guess you're right," Finn grumbles, grinning when he starts thinking about Rachel again.

"So you and Rachel are actually dating?" Puck asks.

"Yeah basically. I'm taking her out tonight though, gonna make it official."

"I knew you liked her dude," Sam shakes his head. "You were like a five year old at recess around her."

"Now that we know who scratched you up real good, I want some details. Spill," Puck demands.

"Naw man, not this time."

"Oh come on Finn! I saw what she did at that contest! Berry is a freak!" Sam laughs.

"Shut up dude."

"Seriously bro? Seriously?"

"What the fuck man?" Finn asks, a little creeped out and a whole lot annoyed by the look Puck's giving him.

"You're totally in love with her aren't you?"

"Huh, what?" Finn looks around, hoping Kurt will pop up out of somewhere soon and save him from having to talk about this with Puck of all people. He's his best friend sure, but not his favorite person to talk to about emotions and feelings and all that stuff with.

"You fucking love Rachel Berry!"

"How'd the hell you get in here anyways and why are you still here?"

"I was outta beer and we wanted to hear about Berry but it's pretty clear we ain't gettin' anything out of you since you're so pussy whipped!" Puck laughs.

"What? I am not!"

"I'd say you are," Kurt grins, coming around the corner. "Though I'd never use such tasteless language."

"Where've you been man?" Finn sighs in relief, walking towards him and leaving his exhausting best friends in the kitchen.

"You're room. Come see what I have laid out."

"Don't give him all the goods! He can't appreciate it like we can!" Puck shouts as he follows behind Kurt to his room.

"Your friends are Neanderthals," Kurt says when he reaches Finn's bed.

"Yeah I know," he sighs in response, more than ready to just be with Rachel already.

Kurt sets off into a detailed explanation of how he knew Finn would be planning a date night soon after seeing him and Rachel together at brunch Saturday, so he'd gone straight to the mall after Rachel left and found him the perfect outfit. Finn's listening to his story, kind of, but he's really busy thinking about if Rachel will be able to tell that his teeth are whiter as he peels off a whitening strip and places them over his top teeth.

"You know those take like weeks before you can tell a difference right?" Kurt asks, interrupting his thoughts about Rachel that were quickly spiraling out of control.

Probably for the best.

"Not these," he grins proudly. "You can tell after thirty minutes!"

"Right," Kurt laughs. "Anyways, come try on your outfit."

"You don't think I need a suit?" He asks doubtfully.

"No Finn, this is dressy but still trendy. She'll be impressed, I promise!" Kurt assures him, motioning to the dark wash jeans, black, v-neck burn out tee and grey blazer. "Try on the shirt."

"Uhm okay..." Finn grabs the shirt but doesn't move to change, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Finn, I've seen you shirtless a million times. Why're you acting so weird?

"Uh, I'm not...I'm just.."

"Finn?...Oh my God! Is this because of what Blaine said?"

"Uh, what? B-blaine, what'd he say? I forgot," Finn asks awkwardly, giving himself away by refusing to look at Kurt.

"Finn Hudson I was fourteen and I thought you were cute for like five seconds, get over yourself!"

"You're right. You're right, I'm sorry," he exhales loudly, quickly removing his tie and dress shirt and slipping the black tee over his head. "Wait is this...is this see through?"

"Yes! It fits perfect!" Kurt beams, clapping his hands together in excitement.

"I can't wear a see through shirt!" He cries, looking down in horror at the sight of his own nipples.

"It's not that see through Finn! Plus you're going to have a blazer over it! Trust me, Rachel will love it!"

"You think?" He asks, head snapping up suddenly at the mention of Rachel liking it.

"I do," Kurt answers confidently, an amused grin on his face that Finn can't place.

"What?" He asks, grabbing the bottle of hand cream out of his bag and rubbing a big glob in. His plans for tonight include lots of touching and he wants Rachel to be impressed by his baby softness.

"What're you doing?" _Why is he still grinning like that?_

"Using some lotion. Check it, it smells like Skittles!" He tosses the bottle to Kurt and smiles when he nods in approval. "Good right?"

"Yes...you really like her don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"I can tell," Kurt says while reaching up to squeeze his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you dressed."

He manages to get Puck and Sam out of his place by the time he's ready, Kurt leaving once he's satisfied with Finn's overall appearance. Finn gives himself one more look in the mirror before heading out, confident his skin is soft and smelling delicious and his teeth are sparkling white.

He's feeling pretty damn amazing as he heads in the direction of Dalton's. He's not actually going to the bar, but he's noticed a nice little flower shop by there and he wants to stop and get a bouquet for Rachel before he swings by her place to pick her up.

He notices the sky is darker than it should be for this time of the evening, but he doesn't let thoughts of rain and thunderstorms dampen his mood as he hypes himself up to finally tell Rachel he loves her.

He gets the biggest bouquet of red roses they have, knowing red roses are the flower of love and hoping Rachel catches on to their meaning. (_Didn't think he'd_ _know that,_ _did ya?_)

He's reaching into his pocket to grab his phone and call her as he's walking out of the shop, but the giant bouquet is blocking his view of the sidewalk and he walks straight into someone.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" He cries, pulling back and secretly hoping the flowers didn't get smushed.

"Hey Finn, fancy seeing you here."

"Santana? Oh hey!" He hasn't seen Santana since the night he hooked up with Rachel for the first time, he figured she'd be a bitch the next time he saw her, but she's actually giving him that look. You know..._that_ look.

"Wow Finn you look amazing! I'd be lying if I said I haven't missed you."

She's touching his arm and looking up at him through her long lashes and he's just not really sure what the hell is happening right now.

"You have?" He asks doubtfully. He sure hasn't been missing her. She's great, don't get him wrong, she's a fun time no doubt, but you know he's got Rachel now. All he wants is Rachel.

"Of course." Her eyes drop down to the roses he's holding, a smile spreading across her face as she takes them from him.

"Oh wait, those a-are-"

"They're beautiful Finn," she smirks. "Allow me to say thank you."

Everything is moving in super speed as she wraps her free hand around his neck and pulls his mouth down to hers. She has her tongue in his mouth before he even has time to react, pushing her body right up against his like this is in anyway a normal thing for her to be doing right now.

Maybe he would have been super into this a couple weeks ago, but right now all he wants is to get away from her and get to Rachel. He puts both of his hands on her arms and pushes her gently away from him.

"What're you doing Santana?"

"Oh come on Finn, you know you still want _this_."

"I actually don't, but thanks. Give me back my flowers."

"Seriously Finn? You're passing me up for that little hobbit?"

"Why do you even care?" He cries in frustration, wondering why this evening is taking such a fucked up turn as the thunder rumbles above them.

"Because nobody picks someone else over Santana Lopez! You don't just completely ignore me and let me leave so you can be with another woman. _I do that_!" She answers quietly through clenched teeth.

He rolls his eyes as a person pushes by them quickly, his heart dropping to his feet when he immediately recognizes the long brown hair and long, tanned legs scurrying by them.

"Rachel?" He calls out after the woman, the dread in his stomach spreading rapidly when she stills her movements but doesn't turn around.

"Looks like my work here is done," Santana whispers into his ear as she pushes her boobs against his chest. "Call me when she's through freaking out."

He doesn't respond, doesn't look at her as she walks away; doesn't even realize she's still holding Rachel's roses in her hands. All he can think about is Santana kissing him right here in front of her and how that must have looked to her.

He swallows down the lump in his throat, braces himself to be slapped, and calls her name again.

* * *

Rachel's not really in the mood to sit and make small talk with her friends anymore, Santana's left a sour taste in her mouth and she just wants to be with Finn so he can remind her what they have is real and that she's not making it up. She orders one more glass of wine from Sebastian, drinking it quickly before telling Quinn and Kitty bye and heading to the door.

She frowns as she steps outside and and sees how dark it's become, thunder rumbling loud above her and making her jump a little. There's definitely a nasty storm brewing.

She keeps her head down as she makes her way down the sidewalk in the direction of her apartment, stopping for a moment to look into the windows of the flower shop right down the street from the bar. She always stops and looks at their new arrangements; nothing makes her smile like beautiful, fresh cut flowers! She wonders if she should drop some hints for Finn...

She looks up when she hears voices, her heart skipping a beat when she sees the unmistakable figure of Finn down the sidewalk a bit. What is he doing here? Her eyes wrack over his tall frame, appreciating the snug fit of the dark jeans she's sure Kurt is responsible for, unable to hide her smile when her eyes land on the huge bouquet of red roses in his hand. Did he come down here to get those for her? Hint not needed apparently!

She's just about to call out his name when she realizes he's talking to someone; realizes he's giving the roses to someone else; realizes he's _kissing_ someone else. _No_.

_No, no, no, no._

She squeezes her eyes shut as she's hit with a wave of nausea so strong it almost makes her knees buckle. Is this really happening right now? He's with another woman right before he's supposed to be going on a date with her?

She forces herself to open her eyes, if only because she wants to be able to see to run far the hell away from here. Part of her wants to avoid him, but the other part wants him to know he's been caught, so she takes a deep breath and wills herself not to cry, holding her clutch tight against her body as she storms by him and the mystery woman (who she can now clearly see is Santana. Guess their little conversation at the bar makes sense now).

"Rachel?"

She doesn't expect him to call out her name, she pegged him for more of the pretend like he didn't see you and lie about it later type. She stops walking at the sound of his voice, but can't bring herself to turn around and look at that stupid perfect face that she knows will make her cry.

She hears the sound of heels clicking against pavement, relieved at least that Santana has the decency to walk away. The thunder is shaking the clouds above them and steadily threatening to open the sky down on them and she thinks it's bit of a cruel metaphor for the way she feels her hurt and rage is about to unleash itself in much the same manner on Finn.

"Rachel!" He calls again and she can hear him taking slow steps towards her.

"Please don't Finn," she says softly, finally turning to look at him when he places a soft hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!"

He flinches a little, his features tensing and she almost wants to laugh because she's pretty certain he's bracing himself to be slapped, but she doesnt because really, nothing about this soul crushing disappointment flooding her system right now is funny.

"Rachel I know that looked-"

"Save it Finn, really."

"No, listen I-"

"I don't need you to feed me anymore lies!" She shouts, his eyes doubling in size as she glares up at him. She's trying her hardest to keep her face angry and intimidating, but the longer she stands in front of him and the more she talks, the faster the facade crumbles and she's standing before him broken, voice weak as tears stream down her face. "I can't believe I'm so stupid. I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not baby, I swear-"

She cuts him off, refusing to let him finish a sentence. She saw it all with her own two eyes, she doesn't need to hear anything that comes out of his mouth. "Let's get one thing clear, I am NOT your baby! And-and I was delusional to think that I ever actually was. I should have known I was right about you from the beginning."

"What?" He asks, voice cracking, the hurt written on his face enough to cause another wave of naseau to almost take her under.

"Well I don't know Finn, but I thought that when we said it was just you and me it meant it was just you and me! I guess I should have known better, I mean I found you hooking up with a client in the office the first week I met you! A-and now I've been s-so stupid to actually think you could be with just me and_ Oh God_ Finn you let us have sex without condoms and made me believe it was okay! I have to go get tested now because God knows what diseases your little friend _Satan_ is carrying around. I swear to God Finn if you gave me gonorrhea..."

"Rachel! I don't have an std," he growls through clenched teeth, stepping closer to her as the people passing by start looking their way and lingering a little bit longer than they should. "I've only been with Santana once and that was a long time ago!"

"Why are you giving her roses then?"

"What? I didn't I-I..."

Her heart sinks as she watches him look around like the roses are just going to magical appear again, sputtering like an idiot as he tries to cover up his lie.

"Do me a favor and don't ever talk to me again," she seethes, stepping back from him. "I always thought you were a worthless, arrogant, whore of a jack ass and you just proved me right. _Again_."

If it's possible to pick up the pieces of your broken heart laying on the floor by your feet and break each individual piece all over again, the look on his face is doing just that, but she won't give in to him. Men like Finn know what they're doing, they know how to play the game. She's through being a star in his twisted little world.

"Are you being serious right now?" He asks, voice barely over a whisper.

"Yes," she answers, trying her hardest to swallow down the sob threatening to unleash itself from its hiding place in her throat.

"Then I guess I was right about you too. You're an up tight, judgemental snob who thinks she's too good for everyone else and _always_ jumps to the worst possible conclusions and _never_ gives anyone the benefit of the doubt. I don't wanna be with someone like that."

"Looks like we agree then," she manages to choke out, lower lip trembling widely as the tears stream slowly down her face.

"Looks like we do."

She turns and walks away from him as fast as she can in these damn skyscrapers Quinn calls shoes she has strapped to her feet, willing herself not to break down (or fall down) until she gets to the safety of her apartment.

She only makes it about a block before she can't see anymore through her tears, pushing through the first door she can find and sighing in relief when she sees it's a Starbucks. She rushes to the back corner and into the bathroom, locking herself in the stall as she lets the tears flow in a free fall.

She allows herself to cry until it no longer feels therapeutic, until she feels like every tear falling from her face is taunting her, teasing her for falling for Finn Hudson of all people! She feels disgusting, forcing herself to stop crying as she exits the stall and approaches the mirror. She cleans herself up as best she can with what she has stashed in her clutch, taking a deep breath before she ventures back out into the cruel world.

"Hey! Rachel right?"

She stops dead in her tracks when she hears a male voice addressing her. Now is not the time for random douche bags to be bothering her, she is most definitely not in the mood!

She turns, ready to unleash some left over fury on the poor, unsuspecting man, but stops herself when she instantly recognizes the handsome face smiling at her from under perfectly coiffed curly hair.

"J-Jesse?" She asks, hoping she's remembering the name of the waiter she and...well, _you know who_ had at BreadStix that fateful night.

"You remember!" He grins.

"Seems I do," she answers weakly.

"How are you? Are you still with that Flynn guy?"

"Finn. It's Finn...and uhm, no, I guess I'm not."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jesse smiles, not looking at all sorry. "Where are you headed right now?"

"Well I had dinner plans but those...fell through."

"Today must be your lucky day then because I am starving! How about grabbing a bite with me?"

Rachel bites her lip as she thinks about his offer. She doesn't want to, not even a little bit, but she refuses to play the victim. She refuses to go home and cry herself to sleep while Finn is off doing God knows what (with God knows who). She is all dressed up after all, it would be a shame to let this dress go to waste.

"Okay," she finally agrees, forcing herself to ignore the ache in broken heart. "Dinner sounds nice."


	11. Heart

**Whooooaaa! What a reaction!**

**All F&R did before they started having sex was fight, I don't think it's unimaginable that they have one as they're transitioning into being a real couple as well...you didn't really think it would be THAT easy for them did you? (When has it ever been easy for those two?)**

**Rachel's already admitted to overreacting without thinking (and I did warn you drama was coming...just for the record! ;) )**

**So let's see what happens now, shall we? :)**

* * *

_"I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car, I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combat boots and the way you read my mind. __I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme. I hate the way you're always right, I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call._

_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you, not even close…not even a little bit… not even at all."_

_- Ten Things I Hate About You_

Finn's not sure how long he's been standing here, feet seemly cemented to the ground beneath him as he tries to figure out what the fuck just happened.

_Seriously. What the fuck just happened?_

One second he was on top of the world, headed to pledge his love to the most amazing girl, the next freaking Santana Lopez materializes out of thin air and ruins everything like a one woman wrecking crew.

He should have known better he guesses. His luck has never been that good; it definitely isn't good enough that he could get by without paying for Santana leaving him that night, free to pursue Rachel or whoever, but he didn't think it would come back to bite him in the ass like _this_. He just figured he might get a drink tossed in his face the next time he saw her, or you know, something like that; something normal girls do when they're angry, not actually fuck with his life.

And then Rachel..._God_ he can't even imagine what she must be thinking right now. He can picture the look on her face like she's still standing in front of him, hear the sting of betrayal in her voice when she said those hurtful words to him. Why couldn't she just let him explain what happened? Why couldn't _he_ just open his mouth and explain what happened?

Why? Probably because he still has no idea what the hell just happened! All he knows is he's pretty sure he and Rachel just ended things. Actually, he's pretty sure _he's_ the one who just ended things.

He's got to fix this.

She can be a stubborn little name calling brat all she wants, but he loves her and he's not going to let her go because of another stupid misunderstanding. He waited years to explain to her what really happened in the conference room that day, who knows what could have happened between them if he would have just confronted her and tried to make her listen.

He's not making that mistake again. She's going to listen. He has to make her listen.

He finally picks up his feet and starts moving in the direction of Rachel's apartment. It's about to start raining any second now, but he doesn't care. _Bring it on clouds_, _give him your best shot!_ You can't mess anything up more than Santana already has.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket as his feet pound against the pavement, dodging fellow pedestrians as he tries to move as fast as his long legs will take him. He finds her name easily, tapping the contact and pressing the phone against his ear as he waits to cross the street.

He's practically bouncing in place as he listens to the ring, heart working over time as it and his mind swirl with a million different emotions all at once. _Shit_, he really hopes he doesn't pass out. He's got to stay calm, freaking out won't help. A man on a mission can't complete his mission if he's unconscious, you know?

It only rings a couple times before it goes to voicemail. He's confident she forwarded his call on purpose and despite the way his heart sinks just a little bit at that, he just brushes it off. He expected as much really; it's not gonna stop him from saying what he has to say dammit.

"Rachel, it's Finn. Obviously. Look I really wish you would answer my call...or call me back. You have to give me a chance to explain. I know you think you know what you saw, but I swear it's not what you think. You can't do this shit to me again, Rachel. Please call me back."

He exhales as he ends the call, annoyed she didn't answer, but still making his way to her apartment regardless. He's waiting to cross the street again when he calls her back; he can't wait for her to call him, the silence is killing him. He'll talk to her voicemail again if he has too; he can talk to her voicemail all night.

It only rings once this time before going to voicemail. _Awesome_.

"Rachel I know you're forwarding my calls to your voicemail which sucks but I understand why you're pissed. I do, but I swear I literally just ran into Santana leaving the flower shop, like _physically ran into her_ on accident. And she was giving me crazy eyes and she took your roses and then she just kissed me! You act like you saw it all, so did you see me push her away? I-"

_Shit_. Her voicemail cuts him off. _Are you serious?_ He's getting fired up, he's started talking about it out loud and now he can't stop. Why won't she just pick up her stupid phone and listen to him?

He calls again. His call goes straight to voicemail this time. Fuck this man.

"Are you turning your phone off now? Seriously Rachel, your little plan isn't going to work. If this is the only way I can talk to you, I won't stop. I pushed her away! _I_ _pushed her away!_ When I saw you, you were all I cared about. I didn't even realize she took your roses until you asked me. I hate that you just thought the worst right off the bat Rachel, but I get it and-...STUPID FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT VOICEMAIL!"

Finn's face reddens in embarrassment as the woman walking next to him jumps a little, looking up at him nervously as he shouts down at his phone. He grins sheepishly and holds his phone up to her, picking up his pace to distance himself from her a bit.

Why is her voicemail cutting him off so damn fast? He swears Puck has butt dialed him millions of times, leaving ten minute long messages of him and Sam having drunken conversations about Mario Kart and Avatar. Why can't he talk for more than a few seconds? It's like she and her phone are tag teaming him or something.

Whatever, it's going to take more than this to make him give up. He's almost to her street when he decides he needs to call again.

"Listen, I'm not even mad at you about what you said to me either. I mean, I was, but...Rachel I haven't been with anyone else since we first kissed. And you know that. And you can call me worthless and a jack ass until you're blue in the face, but I know you don't mean it. I'm in this with you, there's no faking this. I feel it just as much as you do. And you're so fucking frustrating but I'm in love with you and-"

He cuts himself off this time, pulling the phone away from his ear and quickly ending the call as soon as the words fall out of his mouth.

_What did he just do?_

Telling her he loved her had been the plan for this evening all along, but not like this...not over voicemail and not while she's ignoring him! UGH!

He growls as he lifts his phone again, feeling a little crazy as he stops himself, looking up at her building and calling her again.

"Okay, that was not the way I wanted to tell you that but it's true. I can't take it back, I won't even try. Maybe I am an arrogant jack ass Rachel. Maybe I am. But it sucks that you always just expect me to be that way and-and you're kind of an insufferable little brat yourself, but you know what? I don't care! I don't care because I love you. I'm in love with you Rachel. Please. Please just call me back."

His chest is heaving as he ends his call. Staring up at her building, breathless from the adrenaline rush of finally saying the words out loud to her...well, kind of to her. (He's not sure where the word insufferable just came from, but he thinks it sounded right. Must be one of those words Kurt repeats in their conversations over and over again hoping Finn will remember it and add it to his vocabulary. He always thought it was annoying, the times when he realized it was happening, but Kurt just may be on to something).

He takes a deep breath as he heads inside, keeping his eyes trained straight ahead as he enters the elevator full of people. None of them are Rachel so he doesn't really care to make eye contact or small talk with any of them. He's not exactly in what you'd call a good mood right now.

He thinks he might legitimately pass out as he's heading to her door. She's not answering her phone calls, so he's not sure why he thinks she'll answer the door for him, but he has to try. Maybe she'll listen to his voice mails and decide to let him in...that could happen. He doesn't know, but he knows he has no choice. He came all the way here, after all.

_Do it. Just do it Hudson. Knock you big_ _baby_!

**KNOCK KNOCK**

He realizes he's holding his breath as he waits for the door to open, waits to see her beautiful face again. Why does it feel like it's been ages since he's seen her last?

He forces himself to exhale, forces himself to continue breathing in a steady rhythm of in and out as he stands there staring at an unmoving door. He presses his ear against it's cool surface, desperately listening for any sign of Rachel inside.

Is she standing just on the other side of the door? Is she listening for him? Is she watching him out of the peephole?

He sighs as he turns and rests his back against the door, sliding down slowly until he's sitting on the ground. He turns his face to the side and knocks lightly with his knuckles again.

"Rach? Are you in there?"

Silence.

He sits there without speaking, his question hanging in the air around him unanswered until he can't take it anymore.

"Right," he says softly, getting to his feet and heading back to the elevator.

She'll call him back eventually. She has to.

Right?

* * *

"What are the odds we would run into each other at a Starbucks on a rainy Monday evening? It's all so serendipitous, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, small world isn't it?" Rachel smiles half heartedly across the table at Jesse. She can admit bumping into him was an incredibly odd coincidence, but she can't bring herself to call it serendipity. She's not happy to be having dinner with Jesse, she's just happy to not be drowning in the misery of her own tears alone at home.

She knows Finn has tried to call her a couple times, but she turned her phone off. She doesn't know if he's still trying or not, but she's driving herself crazy wondering if he is. As she's sitting here at a booth in the middle of ChopStix, a restaurant she never even knew existed, watching Jesse munch on shrimp tempura that he gets for half price, she can't help but question everything that's happened tonight since she stepped foot in Dalton's earlier. (For the record, she would be horrified at the fact Jesse brought her to a restaurant he gets an employee discount at if this were a proper date, but given that she can't stop thinking about Finn for one moment, she can't bring herself to care that much).

"I must say, I'm rather pleased with the unexpected turn of events that have unfolded this evening. I was quite enchanted with you when we met Rachel, despite the fact you were surrounded by useless buffoons."

Rachel would be lying if she said she hadn't thought Jesse was cute the night they met. He _is_ cute and it was awfully sweet of him to bring her that tequini; she even remembers getting a bit of a thrill when he gave her his phone number, but sitting across from him now...she feels nothing. Nothing but that annoying longing for Finn she can't seem to shake.

"Well I wouldn't call them buffoons...or useless," she answers weakly, looking down at her cup of miso soup that she's been stirring for the past five minutes, but has yet to taste. It's storming outside, the sky finally unleashing it's liquid wrath on the city, but instead of thinking about how her hair that Quinn painstakingly curled earlier is going to be absolutely destroyed by the rain, or even how good the warm soup would feel gliding down her throat, all Rachel can think about is that day last week when it was storming and she and Finn chased each other home from the gym and then spent the entire rest of the night exploring each other until her body literally couldn't take anymore. That was the first night they stayed together; the first night Finn told her he liked her.

How did everything unravel so fast?

Jesse seems completely undeterred by her obvious lack of enthusiasm, taking it upon himself to tell her, in great detail, the reasons he's waiting tables while going back to school and yadda, yadda, yadda that's great but who cares? _Who cares_, she wants to shout!

She's aware she's being so incredibly rude, but the longer she's away from Finn, the more her anger (Okay! Her blind rage!) has subsided and she's second guessing everything that happened.

She can't pay attention to Jesse's words because she keeps replaying the words Santana spoke to her in the bar, replaying what she saw outside the flower shop, replaying the words she and Finn exchanged before she turned and ran away.

She should never have said what she said.

Once again she reacted instantaneously out of pure emotion and she's just now realizing that there may be more to the story than what she first thought.

She sees the way Finn looks at her, she knows the way it feels when they're together. They have something real and she knows he knows it. He wouldn't really mess that up would he? Oh God, did _she_ just mess everything up?

Jesse's rambling on and on about himself and the longer she stares at him and realizes how badly she wishes it were Finn sitting across from her instead of him, the more she feels like she's trapped inside a box that's slowing closing in around her and she thinks she might suffocate.

She stands suddenly, startling Jesse as he finally stops talking for a minute and looks up at her in question.

"I, uhm...I need to use the ladies room," she explains, grabbing her clutch and quickly escaping to the privacy of the spacious restroom located in the back of the restaurant.

She closes herself in a stall, leaning against the wall and forcing herself to breathe slowly as she pulls out her phone and turns it back on.

She knows in reality this only takes a few seconds, but she feels like she's staring at the black screen and that annoying little Apple that's just taunting her for ages before it's finally powered on all the way. Her heart is pounding as she wonders if her phone will tell her of any missed calls she may have had while the phone was off. Do phones do that? She never turns hers off, how is she supposed to know?

She feels like she's about to hyperventilate at the possibility of not knowing if Finn's given up or not when her phone vibrates in her hand, her eyes growing wide when she see she has five new voice mails.

_Should she listen?_

She thinks this over for less than two seconds before she's pressing play and holding her phone up to her ear, never more nervous in her life about what she's going to hear.

Tears spring to her eyes the second she hears his voice, momentarily relishing in the comfort the warm sound provides her until she snaps back to reality and remembers how absolutely terrified she is to hear what he has to say.

She listens to the first two voice mails in silence, burying her face in her free hand as she listens to the third one. _She_ kissed him..._he_ pushed her away..._ He pushed her away_?

Was this just a twisted little plan of Santana's all along? Revenge for Finn picking someone else over her?

And it worked! Rachel had fallen for it immediately, letting Santana get in her head from the moment she heard Finn's name fall from her lips at the bar.

Rachel's usually so much smarter than this, how did she let this happen? Why didn't she see this coming?

Her stomach is churning painfully with nerves as she plays the fourth message, the undeniable feeling of relief washing over her when he says he's not mad at her. If he can forgive her for what she said, there still may be hope for them. She smiles at that thought, but it drops quickly as she bites at her lip, anxious to hear what else he has to say. She feels a little light headed as she listens to him tell her that he knows how she feels about him regardless of her words; his confidence in their connection flushing her system with the delicious tingles that have become synonymous with Finn in her head until...until...did he just...?

_Finn just said he's in love with her. He's in love with her? Finn's in love with her!_

She can feel her breathing speed up, trying to keep herself calm as she frantically presses play to hear his last message. She's gripping onto her little iPhone like all the world's secrets are hidden inside and about to be revealed to her.

What if he takes it back?

She sucks in a sharp breath when she hears his voice again, quickly releasing it when he doesn't take back his words. She feels her heart sink though at what he says next, pursing her lips as he calls her an insufferable brat. Since when does Finn Hudson use words like insufferable?

She doesn't dwell on it; she doesn't care, because he loves her. He loves her and God knows she loves him and she has to get out of this stupid stall and get to him right now! The nights not over, they can still salvage what's left of it.

Her hand is shaking as she decides to call him back immediately. She'll call him and they'll plan to meet somewhere and they'll make up. Then they can put this whole nightmare behind them and move forward as a couple. Simple.

She nods her head to herself, confident in her decision. "Make this right Rachel," she whispers to herself. "It was just a misunderstanding. Just call him and- _Noooooooo_!"

She shrieks in horror as her phone drops from her shaky hand and crashes onto the tile floor at her feet before she even has a chance to call him.

"No! No! No!" She cries, dropping to her knees and snatching up her phone quickly, rolling her eyes at herself because it's not like the five second rule applies to broken phones.

The screen is absolutely shattered, but she holds out hope that the phone itself will still work. She tries pressing any and every button the phone has, but ends up cutting her thumb and not accomplishing much else.

"Shit!" She growls, holding her thumb up to her mouth and sucking on it gently. Okay so her cracked screen is dangerous but..._wait a minute._ Yep, her phone isn't even turning back on! _Great_! Looks like she'll have to do this the hard way.

She throws her shattered phone into her clutch and marches back to the table, standing in front of Jesse and clearing her throat until he finally looks up at her.

"Are you okay?" He asks, "You were gone for awhile."

"You're a really nice guy Jesse." She says, ignoring his question. "But I'm in love with someone else. I have to...I have to go. I'm sorry. Thank you though, for the, uhm the soup."

She turns to head to the door immediately, stopping only when she hears Jesse call after her, "You're in love with a meathead Rachel. It'll never work out with a woman like you and a man like him."

"He's not a meathead," Rachel replies confidently, smiling to herself as she thinks of Finn. "He may seem like it at first, but he's not. He's actually amazing. And we'll prove you wrong."

He narrows his eyes at her as his lips curl into a smirk.

"Goodbye Jesse," she smiles, taking a deep breath as she eyes the downpour outside, pushing the doors open and venturing out to go find Finn.

* * *

He can't stop glaring at the black screen of his phone staring back at him. It's like it's making fun of him, laughing in his face because Rachel still hasn't called him back. She hasn't even texted. He deserves that much at least. How much effort does it take to send a text?

He sneers at his phone as he sips on his strawberry margarita, choking a little when he feels a heavy hand clap him on his back.

"What happened to your big date Finnigan? Whoa aaannnd what the hell are you drinking?"

"Leave me alone," he growls at Puck. "It tastes like Rachel."

"_It tastes like Rachel_? Oh God, who are you and what'd you do with my boy?"

Finn doesn't answer, just takes another sip and continues to stare at his silent phone.

"Alright," Puck sighs, taking off his wet Yankees cap and sitting next to Finn. "Talk. What happened?"

"Santana Lopez happened."

"Oh shit," Puck breathes, rubbing his head as Finn nods in agreement.

"Did she-"

"FINN! FINN!"

He and Puck both turn abruptly in their stools at the sound of Rachel's voice shrieking his name from across the bar.

Finn's heart goes into overdrive when he makes eye contact with her, the million and one questions he has in his mind the only thing keeping him from smiling at her appearance. Her hair that had been perfectly fixed earlier is now soaked and sticking to her face, her make up running as she tries in vain to wipe underneath her eyes and her dress clinging to her for dear life as the wet fabric practically becomes one with her skin.

"Ever heard of a cab Berry?" Puck jokes, shrinking a little under her answering glare.

"I tried to get a cab," she explains as she tries to catch her breath, the storm raging on outside. "But for some reason I can never successfully hail a cab in this damn city whenever it's raining."

Finn ignores the exchange happening between Rachel and Puck, unable to keep his eyes off her as he stands up slowly and faces her. Has she listened to his voice mails? Is she still mad? Does she love him too?

"Where've you been?" He asks as calmly as he can.

"Your apartment," she sighs. "I went to your apartment, but you weren't there so I figured I'd find you here and...well, here you are."

"You know you could have just called him," Puck offers.

"Please go away!" Rachel hisses, turning to him again.

"Let's go talk outside," Finn offers, not giving her time to respond as he heads out the door and waits for her under the small covered part of the sidewalk.

She follows behind him, stopping and looking up at him once they're standing side by side. "I was going to call you back, but my phone broke."

"Your phone broke?" He asks doubtfully.

She's silent as she reaches into her clutch and pulls out her mangled phone, pieces of the screen falling as she holds it up for him to see.

"Oh," he chuckles lightly, becoming serious again when he looks back down at her. "I went to your place...you weren't there."

"I know," she says softly, looking down at her feet as she mumbles her next words, "I saw...uhm, I saw Jesse."

"What? Who's Jesse?"

"The w-waiter from BreadStix...that we had that night."

"Oh," he says softly, slowly taking backward steps away from her as he watches the guilt flash across her face. "_Oooh_. The one who gave you his number?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Uhm okay," he breathes, reaching up to rub the back of his neck uncomfortably as he tries to figure out just what "seeing" Jesse actually means.

"I thought you were with Santana so I-"

"Oookay," he cuts her off, turning and walking away from her before she can say the words he fears will change everything.

"No Finn wait! Finn!" She cries after him, not hesitating as she follows him into the rain. "Wait!"

"What?" He finally stops, not turning around to look at her, feeling like his heart in a vice grip. She didn't go hook up with another guy for revenge did she?

_Ugh, how did everything go from being so damn good to being so fucked up?_

"Nothing happened Finn, I swear! I just let him take me to dinner."

"Why?" He asks, turning to look at her, but not moving as the rain pounds down around them.

"Because Finn! I had just seen you making out with another woman! I needed a distraction!"

"I wasn't making out with her Rachel! I swear to God I hate how you just always assume the worst of me!" He's trying not to shout but the rain is making it hard to hear and he's so fucking emotional right now he thinks he might burst.

"What was I supposed to think Finn?! One second I'm being hounded by Santana in Dalton's and the next I see her holding roses and kissing you! Can you blame me for getting upset?" She shouts back.

"You talked to Santana?" He asks, feeling more confused than ever.

"Yes. She...she called me your charity case and a bunch of other really awful things I'd rather not talk about."

He's silent as he watches her, swallowing the lump in his throat as he tries to squash down his anger at Santana and figure out how to fix everything with Rachel.

"I should have realized what was happening, but seeing you with her...seeing you with another woman, I...I couldn't handle it."

"Rachel," he says softly, not sure if she can even hear him over the pounding rain.

"I listened to your messages."

"You did?" He asks nervously, wondering what she thinks now that she knows he loves her.

"You're right. I _can_ be a brat and I react solely on my emotions much too quickly and I judge people too harshly. But _you_, you're so cocky and you're a jack ass half the time and you drive me _absolutely crazy_ and there's at least one million other men in New York City alone that I probably would get along better with than you, but I don't care. You know why?"

He never knew it was possible for a human's heart to be beating so ferociously in one's chest and not do some kind of damage but it's happening, and he's standing here breathing as he asks the question that literally holds the fate of his entire world in it's answer. "Why?"

"Because they're not you Finn. I only want _you_."

"Rachel," he repeats again, closing the distance between them and reaching to cup her face in his hands.

"Finn," she stops him before he can lean down and kiss her, her soft hand covering his as she looks into his eyes. _"I love you."_

"I love you so much Rachel," he answers without hesitation, smiling at her as her face is illuminated by a flash of lightning.

She doesn't stop him this time as he leans down and presses his lips against hers softly, not caring that he's soaking wet and that Kurt is absolutely going to lose his shit when he sees how ruined this stupid blazer is from being exposed to the rain for so long; he doesn't care because he's caressing Rachel's soft cheeks with his thumbs, he's kissing her and she's kissing him back because they're in love and Finn doesn't think he's ever experienced a more amazing or stronger feeling than the one coursing through every ounce of his body right now.

He feels like a chick when he thinks this kiss is like something he'd see in a movie; two lovers in the middle of a New York City street, kissing as the rain falls down around them. Thankfully, he's immediately reminded of his manhood when Rachel presses herself as close up against him as she can, the little skin tight dress she's wearing leaving little to the imagination about what's hiding underneath and making him anxious to get her out of it.

He hears himself whine a little as she pulls away, threading her fingers through his hair as she looks into his eyes, breathing heavily from the intensity of their kiss. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I called you worthless and a whore and for not letting you explain-"

He cuts her off by dropping his lips back down to hers, lingering for a moment before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I can only imagine how that looked to you and I'm sorry you even had to deal with her in the first place."

"Finn," she says quietly, smiling up at him in forgiveness as she shivers a little in his arms. "Let's go home."

He smiles back at her, happiness pounding in his chest along with every beat of his heart as he answers, "C'mon baby. Let's go."

* * *

She's standing at the foot of Finn's bed, sopping wet and shivering as she watches him, much in the same state as she. After she'd asked Finn to take her home, he'd miraculously hailed them a cab and held her wrapped in his arms in the backseat as he'd pressed gentle kisses to her mouth over and over again.

They're moving slower and being more gentle with each other than ever before, but the fire growing inside of her is burning just the same as she aches to feel him inside her again. It's been just a day since they've been together like this, but it feels more like a lifetime. So much has happened between then and now. Her heart has been shattered and put back together and she stands before him now a woman in love. She's in love with Finn Hudson and he loves her back and not even an army of a million Santana Lopez's could mess this up for her right now

She makes sure he's watching her as she pushes her wet hair back behind her shoulders, reaching for the hem of her dress and pulling it slowly up her body, revealing more and more of her glistening wet skin as the dress makes its way over the top of her head. She feels a wave of indescribable sensations crash through her as his eyes study her intently, taking in the sight of her in nothing but her heels and revealing lingerie.

She bites down on her bottom lip as she places her index finger under the strap of her bra on her right shoulder, dragging it down and pulling her arm through before repeating her movements on the other side. His eyes flicker up to hers for a second, the heat burning in them making her whimper aloud as she reaches behind her and unhooks her bra, allowing it to fall freely to the floor beside her feet.

She watches satisfied as his hands tense into fists at his sides and she knows it's difficult for him to just stand there and not touch her. She's more than ready to let him so she quickly loops her fingers through the side of her panties and pulls them down, kicking them to the side and walking towards him.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" She whispers, licking her lips as she runs her hands over the lapel of his blazer, gripping on to it and pulling it off of him.

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing," he breathes, goose bumps breaking out across his damp skin as she helps him peel his t-shirt off.

She smiles up at him, hardly able to believe this man before her is the same one whose very existence she used to curse. How is it possible that behind that man that she hated so much was really this beautiful, wonderful man that she loves in a way more powerful than she even knew possible?

"What are you smiling at me like that for?" He whispers, grinning back at her as he reaches down to help her finish pulling off his pants and boxers, leaving them forgotten on the floor next to the shoes he kicked off moments ago.

"Because I love you. And because I can say it out loud now, as many times as I want."

"Please do," he says, pulling her towards him and kissing her softly. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that."

"Good," she breathes into his kiss, the fire burning between her legs threatening to scorch her as he runs his hands gently down her naked back, teasing the soft skin of her behind before she can't take it any longer. "Finn." He pulls back, massaging her with both hands and pulling her closer against him. "Make love to me."

His eyes dilate at her words, leaning down to kiss her with a little more purpose this time as he walks her backwards to the bed.

She squeals a little when her knees hit the edge, her butt bouncing against the mattress when she falls backwards. She sits up and watches as he kneels down in front of her, gently taking each of her feet in his hands and removing her shoes without once taking his eyes off hers.

She leans back on the palms of her hands, scooting her way up the bed backwards as Finn follows above her on all fours, dropping his mouth down to hers when her head reaches his pillow.

She's buzzing with anticipation when she feels his fingers making their way down her torso, caressing the skin of her thighs before gently teasing her soaked opening.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers as he plunges two fingers deep inside her, the exquisite feelings he creates with just his fingers leaving her breathless and unable to respond.

She closes her eyes and tilts her head back, arching her chest against his as he kisses along her neck and whispers over and over again how much he loves her, all the while working her into a frenzy with his hands.

"How does that feel baby?" He breathes, "I wanna make you feel good."

"S-so good," she pants, reaching out and grabbing his sheets in her hands as he quickens his movements. "You're so-ooo good."

He smirks down at her as he sits up on his knees, watching her as she writhes in pleasure and moans loudly from the overwhelming sensations shooting through her body over and over again. She's so close, desperately searching for her release when she opens her eyes and sees him watching her; the look on his face enough to send her soaring over the edge in free fall, gripping on to his sheets for dear life as he continues to stroke her slowly.

"There's nobody in the world sexier than you," he swears, leaning back over her as he kisses along her jaw. "I can't believe you're mine."

"I'm yours," she promises.

"And I'm yours," he breathes, seconds before pushing into her.

She knows they've had sex dozens of times before, the past few weeks of her life have consisted of almost nothing but sex, but they've never made love, and while the difference between sex and love making never really seemed that clear to her before, she's overwhelmed by the difference as Finn moves slowly in and out of her.

She's finding it difficult to breathe, running her hand down his arm and clasping her hand around his as she whimpers his name, "Fiinnn..."

"I know," he pants, voice strained as he looks down at her, "_God baby _I know."

He drops his head down to the crook of her neck, still holding her hand as his body does the magic it always does amplified by a million because he's all hers now and he loves her and she can't help the tears that start sneaking their way down her face.

He must feel a tear drop down the side of his own face because he looks up at her in concern, the look of love in his eyes making more tears fall and she smiles at him because she knows he understands.

"I love you,"' he says gently. "I'm so sorry baby, I love you."

"I'm sorry," she whispers, letting go of his hand and wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly, never stopping the rhythm of her hips as she holds him tight against her. "I love you so much."

She loses track of how long they stay like this, moving together as one to the synchronized rhythm of their heartbeats, until suddenly she's letting go, clinging to Finn as she explodes from the inside out, screaming out for him as he does the same.

They stay entangled with each other as they struggle to catch their breaths, holding on just as tight as they had before, when she was afraid she might actually float away.

He finally loosens his hold a little, gently pulling out of her and shifting on the bed so that he's laying beside her, still wrapped snugly around each other.

"I'm sorry our date got ruined," he finally says.

"No more apologies," she smiles, feeling happier than ever before here in Finn's arms. It doesn't matter what all happened earlier, all that matters is that they ended up here, together and happy...happy and in love. "We have plenty of time for more dates. Lots of dates," she grins.

"Lots of dates," he agrees with his own matching grin. "Are you sure you're not gonna get sick of me though? Cause I'm thinking I'm gonna want to take my girl on lots of dates. Awesome dates. Some you might even want to call magical."

She laughs as she buries her face in his bare chest. He's never going to let her forget this magic thing is he?

"I'm ready," she promises. "There's no getting sick of you."

"Good to know," he breathes, leaning in to kiss her slowly, igniting the spark all over again. "I love you Rachel Berry."

She closes her eyes as she basks in the glow of his words, smiling when she feels him kissing her again. She makes sure he's looking into her eyes when she pulls back.

"I love you too Finn Hudson."

* * *

**Okay so do you still hate me?!**

**Drama free epilogue coming soon :)**


	12. Love, Love, Love

**Hi, it's me again :)**

**Remember when I said to never believe anything I say about how long the story will be? Yeeaah, this isn't the epilogue. Finchel decided they wanted to meet the parents first, so the epilogue will follow this chapter. FOR REAL. Promise, promise this time...promise. (I'm the worst, sorry!)**

**It's still drama free like I promised though ;)**

* * *

_"After a good dinner one can forgive anybody, even one's own relations."_

_-Oscar Wilde_

Finn can't help but smile as he makes his way home after another well deserved victory in the court room. It's Friday, he's just won another case, his super hot girlfriend should be meeting him at his apartment any minute now, and he's finally taking her to meet his parents tonight. It's been roughly a month since he and Rachel have been officially together and he's finally decided she's ready to meet his parents.

Don't get him wrong, she's been "worthy" of meeting his parents from the start, he's just worried with their history they're going to be given a hard time (their fights are kind of legendary at his house) and he wanted to make sure Rachel was really_ in this_ before going through that. Somehow he's managed to put off meeting Rachel's dads as well because, let's be honest, how fucking scary is it for your girl to have TWO dads? She talks about it all the time and he knows it's only a matter of time before it happens, but he's not looking forward to it. He and Puck have been chased down the street by a shot-gun wielding dad before, okay? Don't tell him there's nothing to worry about...there's two of them. _TWO_.

He shakes off thoughts of Rachel's dads as he walks into his apartment and straight to the bathroom, immediately spotting her standing at his kitchen sink drinking a glass of water when he comes back out. She doesn't live with him, but she's there a lot and coming home and finding her there is one of his favorite things in the history of ever. Second maybe only to waking up next to her.

She's giving him a funny look from where she's leaning against the kitchen counter and he knows it's because he's wearing a dopey grin on his face right now, but he can't help it as he remembers the way she woke him way early this morning and had her way with him. She does that sometimes if she's having one of those super realistic sex dreams that he swears he thought only guys had. Turns out chicks can have random orgasms in their sleep and whenever it happens to Rachel it always wakes her up...and then she wakes _him_ up.

What can he say? His girl's the best.

He chooses to ignore her look and goes right in for a kiss, silently attempting to do the math in his head of how much time they have before they need to leave and if it'll be enough to have sex again.

"I know what you're thinking Finn. Stop," she giggles as she pulls away.

"What?" He asks, feigning innocence.

"I can always tell what you're up to by the way you kiss me. There's no time, we need to stop by the store on the way out and pick up something to take to your parents with my cookies."

"Why? They have everything they need," he says, waving off her plan and leaning in to kiss her again. "C'mon baby, I've missed you all day."

"Finnnn," she whines and he grins to himself as he feels her giving into him. She may think she knows what he's up to by the way he kisses her, but he _definitely_ knows if she going to allow it by the way she kisses him back.

"I'll be fast," he promises, lifting her up onto the counter behind her (because he knows she likes it when he takes charge like that). He's just about to push her skirt up when his phone starts ringing in his pocket, making him groan because he just knows this will snap Rachel back to reality.

He's right.

She pushes back quickly and demands he check his phone to see if it's his mom. It's not, it's Puck (who he ignores), but she hops down off the counter anyway, kissing him on his cheek and excusing herself to the other room to change.

He stands in the kitchen for a minute, silently cursing Puck for his bad timing, _again_, before he turns and follows her into his bedroom where she'd laid out the dress she wants to wear this morning before she left for work. He crosses his arms as he leans against the door frame, grinning as he takes in the sight of Rachel in her lingerie, removing her dress delicately from the hanger. She jumps a little when she notices him, pursing her lips playfully as she shakes her head.

"What?" He laughs, "If I can't get any I can at least enjoy the view, right?"

"You poor deprived man, it's been nearly fifteen hours since you've had sex! How ever will you survive?" She winks.

"Hey this is all your fault," he shrugs, making his way to the closet to change his own clothes. "Stop being so fucking sexy and amazing and I'll leave you alone."

"I don't want you to leave me alone," she grins slyly after she slips her dress over her head, approaching him and placing her hands gently on his bare chest. "And I'm very much looking forward to you _not_ leaving me alone tonight." She punctuates her statement with a scorching kiss, leaving him temporarily speechless until she pulls back and pats his ass, "But first! Dinner with your parents!"

"Yaaay," he groans, smiling when she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Come on Finn, finish up! I baked cookies but I want to stop and get a bottle of wine too!"

Finn shakes his head at her enthusiasm, both getting ready and out the door with cookies in hand in a matter of minutes. They decide to just run into the grocery store that's on the way, Finn remembering that it has a pretty decent wine selection from the few times he's been there before.

They're browsing the wine aisle when Rachel turns towards him suddenly, "Oh! You should go grab some more toilet paper while we're here, I put out the last roll this morning."

"But we're not going back to my place before dinner," he whines.

"So, you can just leave the bag by the front door at your parents. You don't want to risk having a situation where you need toilet paper but are out, do you?"

"No," he agrees, sighing heavily as he tells her he'll be right back.

He finds the toilet paper aisle rather quickly, grabbing a small pack, but stopping before he heads back to Rachel when something on the shelves across the way catches his attention.

"Hmmm," he hums as his eyes browse quickly over the various types of condoms. "Don't need you anymore, sorry," he laughs as he talks quietly to himself. "But you...you could be fun." He reaches out for a small black, pink and purple box with the word "Intense" written in large letters, lifting it to his face to read the description. "Arousal gel for her...intensifies female satisfaction...huh, don't mind if I do."

He smiles smugly as he nestles the small box under his arm, using his free hand to pull out his phone and check the score of the Yankees game as he heads back to the wine aisle. He's so busy looking down that he doesn't realize what he's walking into until it's too late. Much, much too late.

He hears Rachel's laugh first, smiling to himself until he hears it mixed with a deep and unmistakably male laugh he doesn't recognize, head shooting up immediately to make sure it's not that Jesse tool here to fuck up his day again.

"Finn!" Rachel squeals, looking at him with crazy excited eyes as he approaches hesitantly. "Finn these are my dads! Dads this is my Finn! How funny that we would run into them here!"

_Shit_.

Shit. Shit. He kind of wishes it was Jesse instead.

His hearts not racing like he always imagined it would when this moment finally arrived. Actually, it doesn't feel like it's beating at all. He thinks maybe he should ask Rachel to check his pulse. Oh God, he's sweating isn't he? Does he smell? What a great first impression he's making, right? Oh shit they're all staring at him. He needs to say something. _Speak Finn, speak!_

(Oh give him a break, he's not overreacting, okay? Chased down the streets with guns, remember? _Guns_!)

"N-nice to meet y-ou...both," Finn chokes out, holding his hand out for them to shake, completely forgetting about the box nestled under his arm until it falls to the floor beneath him.

"So nice to finally meet you Finn! I'm Leroy," the shorter of the two men continues, despite the box resting by his feet. Finn looks nervously down as he shakes his hand, just about to reach down and snatch up the box at the same time as the taller man swoops down and beats him to it.

"Intense. Arousal gel for her," he reads out loud, both Finn and Rachel's mouths flying open as he makes a show of examining the box.

Yeah his hearts not beating right now. If he didn't know better he'd be pretty sure it just fell out of his ass and onto the floor like that stupid box. This can't really be happening, can it?

"Interesting purchase son. I'm Hiram, Rachel's _father_."

Finn gulps audibly as he looks back at the man. Finn's a big guy, he doesn't get intimidated easily, but this is Rachel's FATHER and he just caught him buying chick lube to use on his precious baby girl and he's just not sure what to do or say right now. If this were any other girl, he'd have ran by now.

Before he can open his mouth to respond Hiram continues, "Finn...what is that short for? Finnigan? Finnian? Finley?"

"N-n-no. Nothing sir. M'name's just Finn."

"Okay Finn, would you like to enlighten me on why you would be purchasing this, this thing? This gel? Are you planning to deflower our little star? Are you pressuring her to do things she doesn't want to do?"

_Deflower_? He wants to laugh for a second, he really does, because if they could have seen how their little star was acting at two this morning when she...never mind...yeah, he's really glad they didn't see that. But that's not the point, she's a grown woman! She's been willing to do any and everything that's gone down between them..._more_ than willing. _The flower's in full bloom Papa Berry!_

"No! No I would never-"

"Dad!" Rachel, thankfully, cuts in, "I'm a grown woman and Finn is my boyfriend. We have a very healthy and loving relationship, in _all_ aspects. You should be happy...and grateful that I have someone like him."

Finn doesn't think he's ever loved Rachel more than in this moment. She smiles at him softly before she continues, "In fact, we're actually heading to Finn's parent's house right now for dinner. Would you like to join us? Get to know him better? If, of course, you think they wouldn't mind," she adds, turning to Finn.

"Uhhhh yeah, yeah, th-that's fine," Finn stammers, not really feeling fine about any of this. "I'll call my mom, b-but I'm sure she'll be more than happy."

"Fantastic," Hiram replies, stoney face the exact opposite of the cheerful words he speaks as he looks Finn up and down, "We'd love to know more about you Finn."

"Awesome," he exhales in a strangled breath, excusing himself to call his mom.

What the hell did he just get roped into?

* * *

Rachel clears her throat as she shifts in her chair uncomfortably. She's sitting at Carole Hummel's dining room table trying her hardest to keep an easy and light conversation going between the men surrounding her as Carole brings in the dishes from the kitchen. (She sweetly declined Rachel's offer to help, much to Rachel's utter disappoint). So now she's here with Finn, her sweet, adorable Finn who now has a large "X" marked on his back in her father's eyes all because he wants to maximize her pleasure in the bedroom (she would have been mortified by the scene in the grocery store if she wasn't _so_ incredibly excited to get him home and try it out). And then there's Burt who keeps looking at everyone curiously as her dads continue to glare at Finn and well, she's just not sure she's ever been more uncomfortable in her life.

"Sooo...how's everyone's day going so far?" Burt finally asks.

"Very well, thank you," Rachel smiles, secretly appalled when neither of her father's take their eyes off Finn to acknowledge Burt. "How is your day Mr. Hummel?"

"Good! Good! I'm glad we finally get to meet the famous Rachel Berry! I gotta say, it took us by surprise when we heard how well you two have been gettin' along lately."

Rachel smiles at Finn as he grins bashfully, both of their smiles dropping instantly when Hiram cuts in, "Well apparently Finn has taken a special interest in maximizing our little girl's sexual pleasure so it's no wonder they're getting along better."

Finn _literally_ face palms as Burt starts choking on the gulp of water he's just taken, looking to Hiram with wide, horrified eyes, "What?"

"Okay, that about does it!" Carole calls as she sets down the last dish on the table, smiling at everyone, blissfully unaware of that special little nugget of information Hiram just dropped.

"It all looks so delicious Mrs. Hummel!" Rachel smiles, so relieved to change the subject. "Thank you so much for having us! _And_ my fathers at such short notice."

"Mrs. Hummel? Oh she's adorable Finn," Carole smiles. "I'm Carole. Just call me Carole. And it's our pleasure!"

"Thank you Carole."

"I'm so truly happy to meet you Rachel. Finn's talked about you for years and I've always had a feeling that deep down the little rivalry that existed between you two was all based on real feelings and not animosity."

"Took us awhile to figure that one out ourselves," Rachel smiles, glaring at Hiram when he snorts loudly.

"It _was_ based on real feelings," Finn declares loudly, startling everyone at the table, Rachel included. Her heart begins hammering wildly in her chest when she sees the way he's looking Hiram directly in the eyes, keeping his head held high as he continues. "I've never felt anything more real than what I feel for Rachel. I'm _in love_ with her. Maybe a part of me has always been in love with her, I don't know. All I know is she's the best thing that's ever happened to me and all I want to do is be with her and make her happy." He reaches under the table and squeezes her knee gently before he adds softly. "Everything I do for her and with her is out of love. _Everything_."

She knows Carole and Burt don't understand the meaning of his last sentence the way her fathers do (well perhaps Burt has caught on), but they're both smiling at him proudly, Carole resting her hand over her heart as she beams at her son. Rachel doesn't think she's ever loved him more than she does in this moment. She absolutely cannot wait to get him home tonight.

She's smiling at him, and she knows by the way he's rubbing his thumb over the skin of her knee he's resting his hand on that he wants to smile at her too, but his eyes remain locked on Hiram's, waiting for a response. Rachel looks to her father hopefully, wanting very badly for them to get along with her boyfriend. They've only moved to the city recently and she would love to be able to visit with them regularly, Finn included. Finn's a part of her life now, a big part, and it would be heartbreakingly disappointing for her if they didn't learn to love him the way she does. Well...not _exactly_ like she does, but...you know.

"Well Finn," Hiram starts, watching the younger man who remains stoic, eyes focused directly on him, "I'm glad to hear that. Why don't we enjoy this lovely meal your mother has prepared before it goes cold."

He's still not smiling, his answer not nearly as enthusiastic as Rachel had hoped, but it's a win for now. Finn nods at him, turning to smile at his mom and complimenting the way dinner smells before everyone starts filling their plates.

Rachel can feel everyone start to relax a little more as they eat, Hiram even cracking a smile at Finn when he learns of their mutual love for the Yankees. Leroy, always the more laid back of the two, watches with a wide grin as Finn, Hiram and Burt gradually become involved in a passionate discussion about Derek Jeter's retirement and what it could mean for the Yankee's future. Rachel looks up and catches Carole smiling at her over her glass of wine, both women obviously relieved and overjoyed at the men in the room finding common ground to bond over. They carry on their own quiet conversation about work and cooking, smiling as the men get louder, Finn never once moving his hand off her leg.

She couldn't have asked for this night to go any better.

* * *

There's a knock on the door as dinner is winding down, Burt nodding to everyone to continue as he excuses himself to see who it is. Finn's actually really happy with how the night has turned out, sitting back and grinning as he watches his mom and Rachel laugh so hard they're crying as Rachel's dads give an animated account of toddler Rachel's infamous diva demands. He definitely didn't imagine the night ending in laughter when he was standing in the middle of the grocery store earlier trying not to shit his pants as Rachel's dads accused him of stealing their daughter's virginity, but he kind of loves it. Their parents are getting along great, he knows his mom and Burt adore Rachel (he's totally stoked they didn't give them a hard time like he was scared they would!) and he actually thinks Rachel's dads might kind of like him now. For the record, he's totally giving Derek Jeter an epic high five if he ever meets him in person.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Burt calls, coming back into the dining room with Kurt and Blaine by his side.

"Hey guys!" Rachel cries happily, jumping up from her spot to hug them both in greeting.

"Oh that's right!" Carole smiles, "You and Blaine were friends before any of you started dating weren't you?"

"Yes ma'am, he was the very first friend I made when I moved to the city!"

"And we're indebted to him for taking our little star under his wing and helping her get settled in," Hiram beams.

Blaine smiles in return, he and Kurt both pulling up chairs and joining the table as Carole quickly excuses herself to the kitchen to grab the desserts.

"We have pecan pie and some adorable sugar cookies courtesy of Rachel that smell just heavenly," Carole says, setting down the dishes and offering coffee to everyone.

"Oh you baked cookies?" Kurt snickers, "Too bad Marley's not here for this."

"Oh, you know Marley?" Carole asks, looking to Rachel.

"No, I've just...heard of her...from the boys," she blushes, looking down as all three of the young men at the table smirk at her.

"Mom you have to try Rachel's cookies," Finn insists, pushing the plate towards her, "They're the best. They blow Marley's out of the water."

"Really? Marley makes a mean cookie you know," Carole winks.

Finn knows she's just teasing but he still remembers the crazy cookie fight they had and he's just hoping Rachel doesn't freak out over this...though when he thinks about it, the result of that fight _was_ pretty fucking fantastic, so he guesses it wouldn't be the worst thing if she did...

He watches Rachel watching his mom, holding her breath in anticipation as Carole bites into a cookie, giggling as she looks to Rachel with wide eyes. "These are incredible Rachel!"

"Our little star is quite the baker," Leroy smiles proudly. "She's a woman of many talents."

"Indeed she is," Hiram agrees. "She'll have to make her famous hot lava cake for you all one day."

"I think that ones my favorite," Finn winks, chuckling at the way Rachel bites her lip and tries to hide her blush from the table behind her hair.

"She's made her hot lava cake for you?" Hiram asks, surprised.

"Yes sir, she has."

"Hmm, she must really like you," Leroy smiles.

"I like to think so," Finn answers, laughing loudly at the way Rachel shrugs and scrunches her nose at him playfully.

"I'm sure she probably made it for you after one of your impressive magic shows, didn't she?" Kurt asks, his face the picture of innocence to everyone at the table, but Finn recognizing the amused glint in his eyes immediately.

"Magic show?" Burt asks, obviously trying very hard not to laugh at Finn.

"Dad! Finn's never told you about his magic?" Kurt gasps.

"Honey you've never told us you were interested in magic! How fascinating!" Carole squeals, "When did this start?"

"Uhm...just, just recently I guess," Finn stammers, kicking Kurt under the table, _hard_. He's so going to pay for this.

"He's apparently really good," Kurt continues through clenched teeth and Finn can't help but smile at his brothers pain despite him continuing to run his mouth.

"You two have never seen any of his tricks?" Carole asks.

"Oh no, not us," Blaine answers quickly, face turning red as he shoves a cookie in his mouth.

"He only does them for Rachel!" Kurt explains.

"Rachela, darling we had no idea you were interested in magic!" Leroy smiles.

"Well I-I'm..." Finn can tell Rachel is uncomfortable and doesn't know how to respond to any of this and he swears he's gonna kill Kurt because everything was actually going really well before they showed up. Who invited them anyway?

"It's not _real_ magic," Finn cuts in, trying to relieve some of the awkwardness for Rachel. "It's all really silly and embarrassing. Actually I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's funny because you seem to put your shows on _everywhere_. Blaine actually almost got fired from one particular trick Finn did for Rachel at Dalton's."

"Finn Christopher!" Carole gasps. "Please explain!"

"He's over exaggerating Mom I-"

"Actually I'm not, ask Blaine he-"

"Kurt! Can I talk to you in the other room for a second?" Finn demands, standing and walking into the kitchen without waiting for his reply.

"Yes?" Kurt asks when he enters the kitchen, looking around like he's already bored with the conversation.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He whisper shouts, trying his hardest to get his anger across without everyone at the table hearing them.

"I'm just getting you back! _Finally_! Haha! Good things come to those who wait Finn."

"What are you talking about dude?"

"I know something happened on my bathroom counter that day-"

"Are you insane?" Finn cries, "That was like a month ago!"

"And I still haven't forgotten about it! I know, I just _know_! And now maybe you'll think twice about defiling anything in my home!"

"Yeah I will think twice...about ever coming over to your place again!"

"Oh you're such a baby! I'm finished now, I've rattled you pretty good and that's all I really set out to do."

"Yeah well what am I supposed to do now when Mom and Burt want to see my 'tricks'?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something dear brother," Kurt smiles, patting his shoulder and turning to leave the kitchen just as Carole enters.

"You okay honey?" She eyes Finn carefully. "That was..._strange_ back there."

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. Just, y'know, little brothers," he jokes, smiling in relief when she nods in understanding and doesn't dwell on it.

"We adore her, you know," she says softly, putting her arm around him despite the fact he doesn't fit in the crook of her arm quite the way he used to...or at all really.

"I do too. She's special."

"I can tell. I'm so happy you're happy Finn," Carole says, and he can tell by the way she's scrunching up her face that she's trying not to start crying.

"No, no mom please don't cry! Why? Why're you crying?"

"I'm just happy for my boy," she shrugs, dabbing under her eyes. "She's the one isn't she?"

"Mom, mom slow down!" Finn laughs nervously, "It's barely been a couple months."

"When you know, you know Finn," she says simply. "There's no right or wrong timeline for love."

He doesn't know why those words make butterflies break out like wild fire in his belly, doesn't know why he suddenly feels light headed and tingly all over, but he thinks his mom just turned on the light switch in his head. The switch he's been trying to turn on for months; it was almost there, but he's pretty sure his mom just effectively switched it on all the way.

He thinks his mom just gave him permission to embrace the truth and truth is, Rachel Berry is the one.

Carole's wearing a familiar smirk when he looks back at her, knowing eyes sparkling as he grins widely back at her.

"When you know, you know, huh?"

She winks back at him, patting his arm affectionately as she leads him back into the dining room, "When you know, you know."

* * *

Kurt's ranting about Finn's magic shows aside, Rachel thinks the night was an overwhelming success! Carole asks her to come back soon so that they can bake together and Hiram actually pulls Finn in for a hug before they leave. He may also mention to him that he'd love to get together and see a Vinny DePonto show one day soon since Finn's so interested in the craft, but if taking Finn to magic shows is the way Hiram chooses to bond and accept him, they'll take it!

After they hug and part ways with their family, walking hand in hand down the dark street, Rachel's flushed with a sense of warmth that makes her smile wide as she wraps her arms around Finn and snuggles into his side.

"You did great tonight," she says softly, squeezing her arms right around his middle.

"So did you," he grins.

"Finn?"

"Yeah baby?"

'I love you."

"I love you too beautiful."

She moves to stand in front of him, stopping his leisurely paces as she rests her hands on his hips. "Thank you for standing up to my dads like that."

He smiles down at her, still able to make her heart beat a million miles a minute with something as simple as a smile as he cups her face in his large hands. "I didn't do anything but tell them the truth," he whispers, leaning down to press a soft kiss against her eager lips. "When I kiss you, it's because I love you, y'know."

"Is it?" She grins, looking up at his handsome face bathed in moonlight.

"Yep. And when I touch you, that's also because I love you."

"Hmm, you touch me a lot. You must _really_ love me," she whispers against his lips, the heat radiating from his body as he proves her point through his kiss threatening to burn her alive.

"And I when I fuck you so hard and deep that you can't walk right the next day..."

"It's cause you love me," she finishes, voice barely audible over the sound of their pounding hearts.

"You want me to show you how much I love you tonight?"

"God yes," she almost moans, grabbing his head and pulling his mouth back to hers.

"Cab...cab...we need...cab," he pants between heated kisses, running his hands down her back and stopping when he finds the round globes of her ass.

"Mmmm that's not...n-not how you hail a cab," she breathes, finally managing to pull herself away. He smirks at her, spinning her before pulling her back towards him, her ass pressing directly against the ever growing bulge in his pants. She whimpers at the feel of him, arching her back and pressing herself harder against him as he grips onto her hips and starts kissing along the exposed skin of her neck.

It takes awhile before they finally hail down a cab successfully, every nerve in Rachel's body a live wire as she crawls into the backseat of the cab, unable to think about anything but Finn and needing Finn now. She knows he feels the same when he crawls in next to her and drops the bag from the grocery store he'd had wrapped around his wrist by his feet, licking his lips as the desire in his eyes burns so hot she swears she can hear it cracking in the air around them.

He tells the cabbie his address, never taking his eyes off her as he adds, "I'll give you an extra fifty dollars when we get there if you ignore us and keep your eyes on the road."

She thinks she hears the cab driver agree, but with the liquid heat pooling between her legs and Finn looking at her the way he is, she's not even sure she knows her own name. Her forgetfulness intensifies when he leans in towards her slowly, brushing his lips over hers in an agonizingly slow manner before brushing against her ears.

"Keep your voice down," he murmurs, making her moan automatically as he slowly kisses his way back to her mouth, fingers moving just as slowly as they dance their way up her thighs and under her dress. You'd think if you want it bad enough to do something in the back of a cab that your movements would be frantic and crazy, but Finn's taking his time, Rachel absolute puddy in his hands as he works her up to near tears before finally brushing his fingers over her soaked panties.

"_Finn_," she whines, trying to push herself against his fingers to relief the burning ache he's created.

"You're soaked Rachel," he whispers, looking her in the eye as he slowly brushes over her panties again. "How bad do you want this right now?"

"So bad," she whimpers.

"Hmm," he smirks as he leans forward to whisper in her ear, pushing her panties out of the way and burying two fingers deep inside her in one swift motion. "I love you."

"_Oh God_!" She screams, his sudden actions catching her off guard and making her forget their surroundings.

"Eyes on the road," Finn barks to the driver, looking back to Rachel as he moves his fingers in and out, twisting and turning them as she opens her legs wider for him. Her mind is void of all coherent thought as she struggles to maintain eye contact with Finn, the look in his eyes amplifying the sensations to near unbearable levels.

As always, he knows exactly what to do to get her where she wants to go. She's so close, she's almost embarrassed by how close she is, but just as she's about to explode Finn pulls his fingers out, bringing them to his mouth and licking them clean before attaching his mouth to hers in a ferocious kiss. She's shaking against him from being left so close to orgasm, the taste of her desire for Finn on his tongue making her ache for his touch even more.

"Wha-what're you..." She pants when he pulls back, winking at her, "Trust me, love."

She's panting, desperately searching for oxygen as he digs around at his feet, "_Finnnnn_."

He doesn't answer, just sits back up and immediately slides his hand back under her skirt, her head tossing back against the seat as she feels the cold gel covering his fingers glide easily over her most sensitive spot. "_Oh God_!"

"Eyes on the road asshole!" Finn shouts to the driver again, banging his fist on the partition.

"_Oh fuck, Finn_," she whines, all thoughts of keeping her voice down gone as he rubs at her aggressively; her eyes squeezing shut as stars explode behind her lids and she comes with a loud moan of his name.

When she finally manages to open her eyes again she finds Finn smirking back at her proudly, "Worth the embarrassment earlier right?"

She doesn't answer, just lunges towards him and let's her tongue do the talking, dropping her hand down and cupping his denim clad erection in her hand as he growls underneath her.

"Uhm. Uhm we're here."

Rachel jumps back at the sound of the cab driver's voice, her face flushing scarlet as she realizes what just happened. She looks at Finn with wide eyes, stifling her giggle when he raises his eyebrows at her, digging in his wallet to get cash for the driver. As she's stepping out onto the sidewalk she hears the driver cursing to Finn, "Where's my fifty?"

"You just got a free show perv. The deal was to keep your eyes on the road," he answers, slamming the door behind him.

"Wow, who knew I loved you enough to let _that_ happen," she teases, pulling him towards her to kiss him again as the angry cab driver speeds off.

"I did," he smirks, spinning her again as she squeals in delight, wrapping his arms around her from behind and walking her forward into his building. "You have to hide me so I don't look like a creep," he explains, making her laugh out loud as he chuckles at himself.

"Don't worry, I love you enough to take you inside and take care of that for you. Won't be a problem for long." She bites her lip as he nibbles under her ear, waiting for an elevator to finally take them up to some much needed privacy.

"Baby," he teases, leading her onto the waiting elevator. "As long as you're around, I'm always gonna have this problem."

"Looks like we're in for a _very_ problematic future then," she declares as the automatic doors shut behind them.

He smiles, turning her back around to face him as he promises, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Okay! I know what the epilogue is so it shouldn't take as long to get out as this chapter did! As always, thanks for reading :)**


	13. Epilogue: Home

**We made it! Thanks for sticking with me through another crazy fic! You guys are the best :)**

* * *

_"For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home."_

_-Stephanie Perkins_

Finn shakes his head as he slowly open his eyes, the huge yawn forcing it's way out of his mouth the only thing stopping him from smiling at the tiny brunette nestled deep in his embrace, still sleeping. It's been exactly six months to the day since they made their relationship official, that crazy whirlwind day when he lost her and got her back all in a matter of hours. They can joke about it now, Santana's evil plan and Jesse's "serendipity" (whatever the hell _that_ means), but it was anything but funny at the time.

Thank God they're past that now. Way, way past that.

These past six months have been some of the best of Finn's life. Yeah he and Rachel butt heads a lot over little things and have stupid arguments here and there, but she's his best friend, something he never would have imagined he'd say about her in a million years. What's even crazier than that is, turns out she's like the coolest chick ever and she's fun and spontaneous and so, so fucking sexy. She's the whole package and he couldn't be more stoked she's his. He's going to do everything in his power to keep it that way, starting with his plans for tonight.

He turns his head, looking towards his bedside clock but trying not to wake Rachel. Puck and Quinn are having a little engagement party tonight at Dalton's (crazy, right?) and he has a few things he wants to do before heading out. He didn't mean to fall asleep earlier, he really didn't, but he's been dealing with a really heavy, emotional case at work these past few months and the judge finally made a ruling today. Lots of the cases he works on are just simple divorces, but sometimes there's kids involved and sometimes they're in really, really bad situations and those get to him the most...like this one. He was so exhausted when he got home, he'd stripped down to his boxers and immediately collapsed onto his bed. He didn't even know he'd fallen asleep until he woke up just now, Rachel apparently changing out of her work clothes too when she found him, slipping in bed next him wearing only her (his) favorite NYU t-shirt.

"Oh shit!" He cries when he sees its already seven-thirty. They're supposed to be at Dalton's by eight! Neither of them are even dressed and he had all this stuff planned and-

"Mmm morning," Rachel says quietly, shifting a little and making him realize his left thigh is resting right against her core, both her legs hugging his snugly.

He almost chuckles, tells her it's not morning and that they need to get up _right now_, but she moves again, pressing her center against his thigh as she whines a little.

"Baby, what're you..." His words are cut off when she starts rubbing herself against his leg, moaning when his hands move without his permission, dropping down to grip her ass and help move her against him.

"Finn, baby," she moans and he swears it takes all of his strength, plus some he never even knew he had, to stop and pull away from her.

"We can't...we're late," he grunts through clenched teeth. This is the first time he's ever turned down an opportunity to be with Rachel. Like, _ever_.

"Baby you don't wanna...wait, late? What?" She stills her movements, offended, sleepy eyes finally focusing as she shoots up in bed. "Oh my God the party!"

She leans over to kiss him quickly, calling out "Rain check!" as she scampers off to the bathroom. He can't help but laugh despite the unfortunate situation he has in his happy region now. Only Rachel Berry. You better believe he'll be cashing in his rain check later.

The second he hears the shower water start running, he races to the closet, quickly throwing on some clothes and heading to the guest room where he hid Rachel's surprise. He works quickly and efficiently, he has no choice. Rachel looks like a bombshell practically 24/7 but she's not one of those chicks that takes hours to get ready; she'll be coming out ready to go any minute now .

He stands back and looks at what he's set up, sighing loudly to himself. This was supposed to happen hours ago. They're going to be so late, but if it all goes like he hopes, it'll be worth it.

He hears movement from his room, racing back in there and shutting the door behind him. "Wow babe you look amazing," he smiles when he catches sight of Rachel. "Q might be pissed you're stealing her thunder, being the most beautiful girl in the room and all."

"You're cute," she grins, leaning up to kiss his cheek before she heads for the door.

"Wait, wait!" He cries before she gets her hand on the knob.

"What?"

"Can you..can you just wait for me? Just one second?"

"Okay," she agrees, looking at him confused as he runs to the bathroom quickly. Once inside he swishes his mouth with mouthwash, fixes his hair and lotions his hands before heading back out.

"Okay, I'm ready now. Let's go" He grins, offering Rachel his hand and winking at her when she takes it.

He holds his breath as he pushes the door open, watching as she furrows her brow in confusion at their dark surroundings.

"Why did you already turn off all the ligh-"

He watches satisfied as her movements halt, eyes growing wide as she takes in the scene on his kitchen table. The kitchen is scattered with candles, illuminating the already dark apartment and the five vases of roses set in a "V" formation on the table. The point of the V being the largest bouquet, all deep red roses, the other four a bouquet of pink, white, yellow and violet respectively.

"Finn," she breathes. "This is...this is for me?"

"Of course," he chuckles.

"W-why?"

"Because I love you," he answers simply.

She pouts her bottom lip out as her mouth curves downwards into a frown and he knows she's trying not to cry. "You know you made up for Santana stealing my roses a long time ago, right?" She tries to joke.

"I know," he smirks.

"Then what's this about?"

"Let me show you," he offers, taking their still entwined hands and leading her towards the table. "You know they say there are meanings for every color of rose."

She nods her head in agreement, looking up to him as she bites down on her lip and squeezes his hand.

"Now there's several different meanings for most of them, but let me tell you what each one means to me and why it makes me think of you, okay? Let's start with purple, or lavender as you'd probably say. Lavender represents enchantment and love at first sight."

"Finn," she giggles. "You did _not_ fall in love with me at first sight."

"See, that's where I think you're wrong," he shrugs.

"Oh really?" She asks, eyebrows raised playfully.

"Yeah. You know I've been thinking about this a lot these past six months and I think I _have_ loved you since I first saw you. And I think that scared the shit out of me, so I hid. You gave me a reason to be upset, a stupid reason I could have easily fixed, but instead I used it to hide. I used it like a shield...but then...well then we kissed and I..I couldn't ignore it anymore."

"Finn..." she whispers, looking up at him in amazement.

"Wait, wait, there's more," he interrupts. "Like the yellow ones. Yellow roses are symbols of joy and good cheer. That's you baby. Do you have any idea how happy you make me? How happy these past six months have been?"

"You make me happy too," she smiles, standing on her tip toes to kiss his smiling lips.

"Now pink," he breathes, a little light headed from the feel of his girlfriend's lips on his. "A pink rose is a token of appreciation. I know, well I know I'm not the best with words, but I want you to know I try. I try to tell you how much you mean to me and how much I appreciate everything you do. You know that, right?"

"I know," she mouths and he can see the tears slowly beginning the trek from her lash line to her cheek and he knows he needs to hurry.

"And finally, we have white and red. Now I know you know red roses are a universal symbol for love, but did you know white roses are a symbol of new beginnings?"

"New beginnings?" She whispers, a shy smile on her face.

"Look at the red roses Rachel."

Rachel leans forward over the table, reaching to untie the ribbon from around the vase and bring it closer to her face.

"Thank you Finn, but I...well I already have a key to your apartment," Rachel says, holding the pink bejeweled key in her palm.

"You have the spare key that I stole from Kurt."

"So you're taking my key away?" She asks and he can't help but chuckle at the confused expression on her face, stepping next to her again and taking both of her hands in his. "No baby, I made you your own key...to _our_ apartment."

"Our apartment?" She grins.

"You're my best friend Rachel. You drive me insane but God I've..I've never felt _anything_ like what I feel for you. I love you so much and I want to live with you. Everyday. So-so if you, if you want...we can clear out some of my stuff to make room for yours or-or we can find a new place or-"

She silences his words by smashing her lips against his, wrapping her hands around his neck as he quickly catches on and wraps his around her waist. He groans in appreciation when he feels her walking him backwards, leading him back into the bedroom where she pushes him back onto the bed. He knows Rachel usually likes it when he takes charge, but right now she's calling the shots and he's more than okay with that.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He asks, watching in excited anticipation as she kicks off her shoes and moves to straddle him on the bed.

"That's a definite yes..._roomie_," she winks and he growls at her playfully as she starts grinding her core down against him.

"We're gonna be so late," he reminds her.

She grins at him mischievously before slowly tracing the outline of his lips with her tongue, "I think they'll survive without us for awhile," she whispers before nipping at his bottom lip.

"Yeah," he agrees. "Yeah, I think they'll be just fine."

* * *

"We're so late," Rachel giggles as she loops her arm through Finn's and heads out of his..._their_ building.

"Trust me, if I told Puck what just happened he'd totally understand," Finn chuckles, making Rachel's cheeks pink at the memory.

"But you won't be doing that, now will you? Some of my talents are reserved for you and only you. Our little secret, remember?"

"I know baby, my lips are sealed," he promises.

She beams up at him, heart warm despite the freezing air surrounding them. "Thank you again Finn, that was all very unexpected."

"You deserve it," he shrugs.

"You're setting the bar very high for when you propose you know," she laughs quietly, immediately stilling her motions in fear when she realizes what she just said. She holds her breath as she waits for Finn's reaction. They've spoken very briefly about marriage, just little things here and there, but they by no means have had any solid conversations about it and she has no idea how he's about to react.

_Oh please, oh please do not let her have just freaked him out!_

He turns to face her when she stops walking, cupping her face in his gloved hands as he leans down to first kiss her forehead, "Oh that'll be better than flowers and candles," then her nose, "but your dads asked me to wait until we've been dating at least a year," and finally her lips, "but don't worry, I'm on it."

He turns to continue walking, oblivious to her compete inability to walk or speak or _function_ after what he just said to her.

"You comin'?" He turns and asks when the tiny hand he's holding doesn't move with him when he does.

"You've spoken to my dads about proposing to me?" She asks, small voice coming out in a puff of warm air in front of her.

"Yeah," he answers, smiling shyly as he looks down to his feet. "Is that okay?"

She can't help herself as she practically jumps on him, ignoring the people passing by them on the sidewalk as she wraps her arms and legs around him and pours all of the emotions threatening to overwhelm her into her kiss. "That's more than okay," she pants when she finally pulls back.

"S'good," he exhales. "That's good to know."

She blushes as she loses herself for a moment, still wrapped around her boyfriend's torso, both smiling as they look giddily into each other's eyes. He's _so_ handsome sometimes it makes her want to cry. It's really just unfair. She's just about to tell him this (again) when someone bumps into them in a hurry.

"Excuse me!" A tall blond snarls as she passes.

"Shelly hold on!" A familiar voice calls out, Rachel and Finn both looking up to see none other than Brody Weston tailing behind Shelly, the long forgotten floozy of a bartender from BreadStix.

"Brody?" Rachel asks in shock, sliding down Finn's body until her boots touch the ground again.

"Rachel, you look amazing!" He smiles, reaching froward to hug her. It's been a few months since they've seen Brody, both deciding it was best to quit boot camp once it became obvious that the combination of their intense competitiveness working together instead of against each other made everyone else in camp miserable and hate them. "I miss you in camp. It's not the same without you. I hope you're still working out."

"Of course! We still go to the gym...and trainer Finn here keeps me awfully busy," she grins, looking up to Finn mischievously as they wrap their arms around each other again.

"Yeah she gets in lots of cardio these days. _Lots_ of cardio," he smiles down at her, winking when she giggles at his words.

"How adorable. Brody, can we go now?" Shelly says flatly, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Hey guys I gotta go, but it was great to see you. Call me sometime Rachel and we'll hang out!"

"Sure thing," Finn nods, laughing when he hears Shelly nagging at him as they continue ahead of them on the sidewalk. "Yeah, we won't be calling him."

"Nope," she agrees. "You remember her right?"

"We know her?" Finn asks, scrunching his face in confusion.

"Finn that's Shelly, the bartender you were trying to hook up with the night we had dinner at BreadStix," she explains. "And she just seems like a little ball of sunshine, doesn't she?"

"Oh that's the bartender?" He laughs in recognition, "Thank God you screwed up my chances with her!"

"You're not upset you never got to experience her awesome rack?" she asks, rolling her eyes playfully.

"No way, I am _more_ than satisfied with the rack I have," he answers, wagging his eyebrows at her as he swoops down to steal a chaste kiss.

"Even though they're small?"

Rachel doesn't know why she says this, she's ordinarily very confident and she knows, _she knows,_ Finn likes her breasts. Sometimes though she remembers the way he was acting that night at BreadStix and it makes her feel..._weird_, for lack of a better word.

"You know I think you're perfect Rach," he says as he nudges her with his hip. "And your boobs are my favorite! Well, maybe your ass is...Oh! No definitely your lips. Nooo your legs. Okay look, it doesn't matter what's my favorite though cause your boobs are like these delicious pastries that fit perfectly in my hands and I wouldn't trade them for anything."

"Pastries?" She laughs. "So you don't want me to get a boob job?"

"What?! No way! You're not getting a boob job are you?" He stops, looking at her in shock just as they approach the door to Dalton's.

She looks up at him just as shocked, a wild grin spreading across her face as his reaction sinks in. She jumps to her toes and kisses him passionately, albeit quickly, before she pulls back, "No I'm not, but thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For loving me how I am."

"You don't have to thank me for that baby," he chuckles. "That's like thanking me for breathing."

"Well thank you still."

He grins down at her, pulling her close for one more kiss, "It's my pleasure. Now c'mon _cupcake_, let's go in."

Rachel's too busy giggling at Finn as they walk in to notice anyone around them, until Puck's voice cuts through her thoughts.

"So nice of you two to finally join us," Puck grins as they approach their table. "Better things to do than celebrate your best friends' engagement, huh?"

"Oh stop, we're here now and that's all that matters," Rachel says as she nudges him playfully. She moves to the other side of the table to take off her coat as Quinn raises an eyebrow at her playfully. "What?"

"Nothing," Quinn shrugs. "I'm just happy for you."

"I'm happy for you too," Rachel smiles at her friend before both women turn and watch Puck say something that sends both he and Finn into hysterics. Rachel bites her lip as her heart sputters at the sight of Finn, head thrown back, face alight with joy as his and Puck's laughter floats in the air around her.

"It's crazy isn't it?" she asks Quinn. "We both fell hopelessly in love with the two men that drive us the most crazy."

"I know," Quinn laughs, blushing when Puck's eyes meet hers across the table, "but sometimes it's a good kind of crazy right?"

"A really, _really_ good kind," Rachel agrees, body flushing with tingles as she remembers just what kind of crazy made her and Finn so late to the party.

"What're we talking about?" Kitty chirps as she bounces between the girls, throwing her arms over their shoulders.

"About how we fell in love with those two dorks," Rachel laughs.

"Yeah," Kitty nods, smiling as Finn reaches over to smack Sam up side the head for ripping his beanie off him. "The three stooges...who would have thought?"

"Wait...wait...are you...are you in love with Sam?!" Quinn squeals.

"Of course!" Kitty shrugs, "You think I'd stick around this long for just sex?"

"Look at us," Rachel laughs, shaking her head. "I think this calls for some alcohol. First round on me! Shall we ladies?"

"We shall!" Quinn and Kitty answer together, looping their arms through Rachel's as they make their way to the bar.

* * *

"What's your deal?" Finn asks Puck, leaning back in his chair as he pops a peanut in his mouth.

"The barracudas man," Puck sighs, nodding his head to the three women laughing at the bar. "The fucking barracudas man."

"What about them?" Sam asks as he throws back the rest of his beer.

"They're crazy. How long have we bitched about them for? And now look at us! Sam and Kitty fucking-"

"She's my girlfriend douche, it's a little more than just fucking!"

"My point exactly," Puck smirks. "Me and Q getting married. Finn and Rachel..."

"Moving in together," Finn finishes for him.

"No shit?" Puck grins, reaching over to pat his best friend on the shoulder. "Congrats bro. I always tried to tell you with an ass like that she's gotta be-"

"Stop talking dude," Finn cuts him off, throwing a peanut at his face. "Worry about your own ass. And stop looking at Rachel's."

"Speaking of ass," Sam cuts in, "uhm Finn. Trouble at two o'clock."

"What?" Finn sits up, looking over his shoulder and groaning when he sees none other than Santana Lopez. He hasn't seen her much since _that day_; only from a distance and never in a situation where he had to acknowledge her.

The girls rejoin the table before he can say anything about it, Rachel perching herself on his lap before he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close against him.

"What's wrong baby," she asks, noticing how tense he looks.

"Nothing," he answers quickly. "Just...Santana is here and I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"You're sweet," she says after a moment, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"You're okay?"

"I'm perfect roomie," she smiles, kissing him again, only this time on the mouth. He has to stop himself from moaning when he tastes the tequila on her tongue, that delicious combination of her taste taking him back to that very first addictive kiss. He knows she means for it to just be quick, but she's in his lap, pressed against him and she tastes _so_ fucking good, he can't help but deepen the kiss. He feels her smiling against him, moving her hands to the back of his head as his teases the black leggings covering her thighs.

Puck and Sam start cat calling behind them, Sam asking if they're going to put on another sex position show for the crowd. Rachel giggles, but doesn't stop kissing him until they hear "_Oh God, gross!_" in the unmistakable voice of Santana passing by them. Rachel's giggles turn to full on belly laughs and Finn can't help but join her as he opens his eyes and sees Santana tossing her hair over her shoulder in a huff as she leaves the bar.

"Well that was unintentional, but totally perfect," Rachel beams, leaning in for one more kiss.

"Kinda like us," Finn answers in a soft voice, for only her to hear.

"Thank you for kissing me that night to shut me up," she teases.

"Thank you for blabbering on and on and leaving me no other choice."

"Finn," she laughs. "I love you."

"I love you too Rachel."

"Here we go again!" Kitty calls, "Don't make me start singing Marvin Gaye!"

"Please don't," Puck cries, scrunching his nose in distaste and causing the whole table to crack up laughing.

"Hey I gotta go pee," Finn says, helping lift Rachel off his lap. "You cool?"

"Yeah, I'm going to say hi to Blaine, he just got back behind the bar."

"Okay baby," Finn says, patting her on the ass playfully as she walks to the bar.

He feels himself smiling the entire walk to the restroom. Why not? His life is pretty fucking fantastic. He makes sure to make his face hard once inside though, nobody wants to be next to the smiley dude at the urinal. He doesn't want other guys to think he's smiling at their junk or anything.

Once he rounds the corner back into the bar though, all bets are off. His mouth breaks into a wide grin when he immediately spots Rachel and Blaine at the bar. Has it already been seven months since he first stepped foot in Dalton's, smiling at a similar scene? An unfamiliar place and an unfamiliar girl, or so he thought, both exciting him with their possibilities. If only he'd known how fast both would become home for him.

He bites his lip as he makes his way to her, allowing his mind to have all kinds of fantasies about that tiny brunette he's approaching, just like it did the first time. It's so much better this time around though, because it's Rachel and she loves him and _God_ he loves her.

Have you ever loved a person, like _really_ loved them? No matter how crazy they may drive you or how many differences you may have? Loved them so much they became family to you? They became your home?

Finn has and he can tell you, loving Rachel Berry is the best thing that's ever happened to him. Turns out there really is a thin line between love and hate and sometimes...sometimes all you have to do is take a step over it and you'll find everything you never knew you wanted.

It's crazy, he knows that's what you're thinking, but it happened to him. And honestly? He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
